El Cumpleaños de Shelby West-Vega
by LassTime
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir 3 días antes del cumpleaños de la pequeña hija de Tori y Jade? Esos 3 días antes la gótica y la media latina compartirán junto con sus amigos: Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat y la loca de Trina, risas, diversión, felicidad, la emoción de todos sus tíos por el cumpleaños de su sobrina. ¿La vida no sería tan aburrida teniendo a todos como familiares, no?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, LA MÁS LARGA HASTA AHORA PORQUE SOLO TENGO UN ONESHOT, ESTÁ DEDICADA A UNA AMIGA MÍA LLAMADA ****SELENE CRUXE**** A LA CUAL LE PROMETÍ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO REGALARLE ALGO DE MI AUTORÍA Y UN CACHORRO… SOLO PUEDO CUMPLIR CON UNA DE ESAS PROMESAS ASÍ QUE… NO HABRÁ NINGÚN ANIMAL PARA TI, PERO SI LO HABRÁ EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**ACLARACIONES MUY IMPORTANTES A LEER****: La historia no estará narrada por mí, ni por alguien específico, se narran solo los 3 días antes del cumpleaños de Shelby. Jade es la que tuvo a Shelby en su panza por unos 9 meses, por lo tanto ella es su madre, por supuesto que Tori también lo es pero aclaro esto para que no se lleguen a decepcionar si Tori no participa mucho o se siente un poco excluida de la situación. Todos tienen entre 28 y 30, no quiero hacerlos muy viejos porque pienso que todos son más maduros y no tiene gracia. En este primer capítulo aparece solo Beck, los demás seguirán apareciendo a medida del transcurso de la historia. Otra cosa que creo bastante importante es sobre el rated… M no es, K+ tampoco… ¿Tal vez está entre un T y K? Pero no habrá nada… Por arriba del tono, si saben a lo que me refiero ;)… **

**Victorious es de sus respectivos creadores… Por qué si fuera por mí yo ya estaría en LA de fiesta en fiesta…**

**¡BASTA DE HABLAR Y COMENCEMOS!**

_**CAPITULO 1: Transcurre el primero de los 3 días, el Miércoles.**_

**POV NADIE. **

Jade y Tori iban a la tienda de mascotas en el centro comercial para comprarle un cachorro a la hija de la media latina y la gótica, la pequeña Shelby West-Vega iba a cumplir 8 años y se sentía lista para tener un perro.

-¿Jade segura de que esta lista para un cachorro? Sabemos cómo es Shelby, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijo que quería un pez? Se lo compraste y ahora quien sabe dónde está el pobre.- Dice Tori a Jade ya que esta no estaba tan segura que su hija cuidara bien un perro.

-¡Oh! Tú y tus inseguridades, las dos sabemos que Shelby no va a cuidar al perro.

-¡¿Entonces por qué se lo compras?!- Exclama Tori mientras Jade ve a unos peses nadar de un lado para el otro en la pecera.

-Porque contratare a alguien que lo cuide y lo pasee, todo eso.

-¡Ese no es el punto de tener una mascota!

-Yo tuve mi primer perro a los 8 y creo que Shelby también lo puede tener.- Miró la pecera y Jade pensó para sí misma: _Que sería si los peces hablaran como lo hacen en ese programa de Disney que ve Shelby..._

-¡Sí! ¡Pero eras tú!

-Shelby es como yo, es lo mismo.

-¡No! ¡No lo es!

-Bien, no le comprare nada, pero si esta triste es tu culpa.- Dice Jade yéndose de la tienda con Tori atrás, vieron varios juguetes que a la media latina le encantaron pero Shelby tiene la actitud de Jade, y los juguetes de Tori eran muy coloridos y rosados por no nombrar las cantidad de princesas que tenían las cajas.

-Tori, no es por arruinarte tu regalo ni nada, ¡Pero sabes muy bien que a Shelby no le gustan esas cosas!

-Bueno... Entonces...

-Te diré lo que voy a hacer.- Interrumpió Jade a su esposa.- Tu cómprale lo que quieras y yo le comprare lo que quiera.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú sabes lo que le gusta a Shelby!

-¡Y tú también! ¡Eres su madre! Nos vemos, cualquier cosa llama a Cat para que te ayude.

-¿Y a quién llamaras? Y no llamare a Cat.

-¿Beck? ¿Él está en LA? Bien, si no quieres no la llames.

-Sí, está grabando su serie acá.

-Entonces lo llamare.- Dice Jade antes de irse despidiéndose de Tori con un corto beso, llama a Beck y este dice que en unos minutos está en el centro comercial ya que estaba cerca, la pálida lo espera en la puerta y después de un tiempo Beck se estaciona y se baja de su camioneta corriendo hacia Jade, se saludan y Jade le cuenta todo el tema con el regalo de Shelby.

-¿Entonces que le vas a comprar?

-Un perro.

-¿No era que Tori te dijo que Shelby no estaba lista para un perro?

-Sí, pero Shelby lo quería tan mal, y si no lo cuida lo haré yo.

-Oh, eso es lindo de tu parte.

-Es mi hija, si quiere un perrito se lo voy a comprar.

-¿De qué raza?

-Quiere este.- Dice Jade sacando una foto de su bolsillo y le muestra a Beck un cachorro siberiano completamente blanco con los ojos azules profundos.

-Wow, está muy lindo.- Dice Beck mirando la foto.

-Sí, tiene buen gusto... Bien, ¿Me acompañas a la tienda?

-Claro, vamos.- Beck siguió a Jade hasta la tienda y comenzaron a ver los perritos.

-¿Buscan algo en especial?- Pregunta una chica empleada del lugar.

-Sí, este perro.- Dice Beck agarrando la foto y mostrársela a la chica.

-Creo que tenemos uno.- Piensa un poco más.

-¿Tienen o no?- Jade pregunta impaciente.

-Sí, pero tienen que encargarlo y lo podrán tener para el lunes que viene.

-Pero el cumpleaños de Shelby es el viernes.

-Bueno... Puedo regalarle algo mientras traen al perro.- Dice Jade.

-Bien... Si quiere puede pagarlo ahora o cuando llegue el lunes.

-Ahora.- Fui a la caja y le pague.

-¿Quiere algún collar o algo por el estilo?

-Mmm... Voy a comprar todas las cosas que necesita el cachorro pero tendrán que dejarlas acá hasta que sea el lunes y las lleve a mi casa.

-Muy bien, si desea les prepararemos todo para cuando sea el lunes.

-Bien, preparen todo y preferiblemente del color negro, azul y morado.

-Está bien, la vemos por aquí el lunes.- Jade vio alrededor de la tienda y busco un collar negro simple.

-Y me llevo este.- Pagó por el collar y salieron de la tienda.

**POV JADE.**

-¿Entonces el lunes vienes por el perro?- Preguntó Beck mientras caminábamos por alguna tienda.

-Sí.

-¿Qué crees que dirá Tori?

-Ella... No estará bien con todo esto.

-¿Entonces por qué la desobedeciste?

-Mira, Beck...- Nos paramos los dos y tomamos asiento en un banco cercano.-Shelby es mi hija y de Tori también, pero ella quiere un perrito y sé que si no le doy eso para su cumpleaños estará triste y no quiero verla mal.

-Entiendo... Creo que sí tendría un hijo y pudiera comprarle lo que quiere lo haría.- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Y después de todo, soy Jade West, por el amor de Dios, amo romper las reglas, Beck.- Dije riendo y el también. -Con respecto a Tori, ella se acostumbrara con el tiempo cuando vea a Shel feliz.

-Después de todo es Tori, siempre fue buena con todos y los animales no son la excepción.

-Claro, ¿Vendrás el viernes no?

-Seguro, ¿Es en tu casa?

-Sí, se haré en el patio trasero.

-Tu casa es enorme.

-Creo que fue lo mejor que me dejo mi padre.

-Él te dejo su empresa, los autos, yates, camionetas, casas...

-Sí, pero esa fue la casa que más les gusto a Tori así que es la mejor.

-Wow, te has vuelto blanda desde que andas con Tori.- Dice abrazándome.

-Blanda con algunas personas.- Digo sacando un par de tijeras y apuntarle.

-Las extrañaba.- Dice tocando con su dedo la punta filosa.

-Todo el mundo en Hollywood Arts las extraña.

-Algunos menos que otros...- Dice parándose y yo lo sigo, seguimos viendo un par de tiendas y acabe con 3 remeras y un sombrero.

-¿Tori sigue en el centro comercial?- Pregunta mientras el carga sus bolsas y yo las mías.

-Eso creo.- Le digo enviándole un mensaje y me dice que está en el auto esperándome vamos rápido al estacionamiento y me despido de él antes de que suba a su camioneta.

-Mándale saludos a Tori.- Dice y se va, llego al auto y mi esposa está apoyada sobre la puerta, abro el baúl y pongo mis bolsas junto a las de Tori y me subo al auto ella hace lo mismo y salimos del centro comercial.

-¿Entonces que le compraste?- Me pregunta.

-Nada, ¿Tu?

-Le compre un nuevo muñeco de entrenamiento, lo estarán trayendo a casa el día de su cumpleaños.

-Hablaré con ella y saldré a comprar algo en otro centro comercial.- Le digo y unos minutos más hablamos hasta que llegamos a casa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 2.- Contesta Tori mientras sube las escaleras.

-Buscare a Shelby.

-Bien.- Me voy de la casa.

Pronto estoy en la escuela de Shelby adentro buscando por todos los salones, nuestra hija asiste a North Sport School, ya que le gusta mucho hacer deportes, si es lo que le gusta.

-Hola, estoy buscando a Shelby West.- Digo entrando sin tocar al salón interrumpiendo la clase, soy la famosa Jade West, no pero de verdad, soy directora de cine al igual que escritora de libretos y Tori es cantante, así que yo no estoy para tocar puertas.

-No puede interrumpir de esta manera mi clase.- Dice la profesora, busco con la mirada a mi hija y estaba atrás de todo.

-No importa, allá esta.- Digo señalando a Shel.- Ven pequeña.

-Ya voy mama.- Dice y viene corriendo con su mochila hacia mí.

-No se puede llevar a su hija de la clase.

-Usted no me manda.- Le digo agarrando a mi hija de la mano y salir del salón.

-¿Por qué me viniste a retirar?

-No lo sé, es que para buscarte más tarde no podía, tengo que estar en el set.- Digo alzándola mientras salimos por la puerta.

-¿Puedo ir al set contigo? Si, si, si, si, ¿Por favor?- Ruega.

_**¿Creen que Jade dejará qué Shelby valla con ella al set? ¿Qué opinará Tori de todo esto? ¿En qué problemas se pueden meter madre e hija? ¿Aparecerá alguien nuevo en la historia? Estas y muchas preguntas más serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo así que sintonícenos para estar al tanto.**_

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora, tal vez es poco pero el fic no es tan largo… Serán unos cuantos capítulos más y listo… No tengo ni la menor idea de si les gustara o no… Pero lo subo solo porque le debía una historia a cierta amiga mía que nombre en el principio. **

**El cumpleaños de Shelby no tiene una fecha específica, solo elegí a partir del miércoles porque un miércoles lejano yo comencé la historia. **

**SI LES GUSTÓ O NO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, LA EMOCIÓN ES DEMACIADA CUANDO RECIBES UNO QUE DIGA AUNQUE SEA "CONTINUA" Y SÉ QUE ES SOLO UNA PALABRA, PERO REALMENTE ES LO QUE LE DA VIDA AL FIC. **

**AH… ME OLVIDABA, (lo siento por dar tantas aclaraciones, es la única forma de dar toda la información sin que allá equivocaciones) LA HISTORIA PUEDE SER ALGO… ¿LOCA Y EXTRAÑA? SÍ, ESO… PERO ES BASTANTE BUENA Y DIVERTIDA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey, este es el segundo capítulo muchas gracias a sus reviews: ****Mas alla de la realidad, SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade, alee y vaniap0211****. **

**Victorious no me pertenece… Ah, me olvidaba… Si no estaría de fiesta en fiesta xD**

_**Capítulo 2: Sigue transcurriendo el Miércoles.**_

_-No se puede llevar a su hija de la clase._

_-Usted no me manda.- Le digo agarrando a mi hija de la mano y salir del salón._

_-¿Por qué me viniste a retirar?_

_-No lo sé, es que para buscarte más tarde no podía, tengo que estar en el set.- Digo alzándola mientras salimos por la puerta._

_-¿Puedo ir al set contigo? Si, si, si, si, ¿Por favor?- Ruega._

-Veremos que dice Tori al respecto.- Digo subiéndome al auto y ella hace lo mismo.  
-Pero Tori no me dejara ir.- Dice cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Cómo sabes qué no?- Le pregunto conduciendo hacia casa.  
-Cree que puedo romper algo...  
-Todos sabemos que romperás algo.- Digo con burla.  
-¡Hey! ¡No romperé nada! Sé que cuando Tori me llevo al estudio yo pude haber mezclado sus partituras pero fue cuando tenía 7.  
-Tienes 7.- Digo con una sonrisa recordando cuando Shelby hizo eso.  
-Cumpliré en unos días y a ti te causo risa.  
-Eso sucedió hace 3 semanas y ¿Recuerdas por qué dormí en el sofá durante 4 días? Fue por reírme de tu broma.  
-Bien... Lo siento... Pero fue divertido.- Dice con una sonrisa.  
-Claro que si lo fue.- _Tori me estaría matando por lo que dije_.- Pero a tu mamá no le gusta que la molesten cuando está en su trabajo.  
-Tú la molestas todo el tiempo...  
-Sí, pero ella no es mi madre en cambio para ti si es la tuya.  
-¿Entonces iré contigo?  
-Dije que le preguntaré a Tori.  
-De cualquier forma si te dice que no, me vas a llevar igual.  
-Tienes razón... Pero siempre la cosa es mejor cuando Tori también está de acuerdo.- Digo bajándome del auto ya que llegamos a casa y ella se baja, entramos y vemos a Tori sentada viendo televisión.  
-Hey, Shel.- Dice abriendo los brazos para que le diera un abrazo, esta corre y la abraza.  
-Hola, mamá.- Saluda Shelby mientras se sienta en el sofá, yo también hago lo mismo, pero pongo los pies arriba de la pequeña mesa del centro pasando los canales.  
-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?  
-Bien, me estaban enseñando la suma con las centenas cuando Jade irrumpió en la clase.- Dice con una sonrisa maligna viéndome.  
-¿Qué hiciste que, Jade?- Pregunta Tori alterada.  
-Solo pase a su clase.  
-Bueno ella también discutió con la profesora...  
-Yo no hice eso, Shelby.- Dije tapándole la boca.  
-¡Jade! ¡Te dije que no interrumpas siempre en sus clases!  
-La puerta estaba abierta yo solo pase.  
-¿Dime como aprenderá Shelby ahora a sumar las centenas?  
-Mmm... Le pagaremos un maestro, haber, llamare a...- Antes de que pueda continuar Tori me interrumpió.  
-Le estas enseñando el tema.  
-Wow, ¿Qué? ¡Soy escritora no profesora de números!  
-¡Es de matemáticas Jade!  
-Bien... No puede ser tan difícil...  
-¡Por Dios! Tienes que saber sumar Jade.  
-Claro que se.- Contesto parándome y levantar a Shelby.  
-Entonces enséñale.  
-No hay problema, pero tengo que ir al set, le enseñare allá.- Digo caminando a la puerta.  
-Voy a ir con ustedes, supervisare que le enseñes.  
-¿No tienes que ir al estudio?  
-Tengo tiempo.  
-Bien…  
-Mama, Jade no tiene que enseñarme nada.- Dice Shelby mientras sale de la casa.  
-Sí, Shel, te enseñara.  
-No estudio para ser profesora de números.- Dice subiéndose al auto con su mochila, mientras que Tori y yo estamos adelante, arranco el auto y salimos en camino hacia el set.  
-Es profesora de matemáticas.- Corrige Tori, yo me rio y me fulmina con la mirada.  
-Pero Jade dijo: profesora de números.- Reprocha.  
-Jade no sabe nada.- Dice Tori mirando a Shelby.  
-¿Qué? Oh, ¿Entonces sino se nada por qué yo le estoy enseñando?  
-Porque tú provocaste este problema.  
-Pero Jade dice que para ocuparse de los problemas esta Aston.- Aston es mi asistente, aun no sé cómo sigue conmigo sirviéndome, digo… _Ayudándome con las cosas y hacer su trabajo._  
-Jade dice tantas cosas.- Dice Tori entre dientes.  
-Bueno... El otro día me dijo que si...  
-Tiene razón Tori, yo digo tantas cosas que no tengo que decir.- Digo doblando bruscamente en la esquina antes de que Shelby diga algo por lo que Tori me retaría.  
-¿Que le dijiste Jade?- Pregunta.  
-Que... Que... Que...- Digo entrando por la puerta del estudio y estacionar en mi lugar, me bajo rápidamente del auto.  
-¿Jade dónde vas?- Me pregunta Tori enojada ya que estoy cruzando la calle hacia donde hay un carrito de golf.  
-¿Qué? No te escucho.- Miento mientras me subo al carrito.  
-¡No te vayas! ¡Dime lo que le dijiste!- Tori grita, Shelby corre hacia el carrito y se sube en la parte de atrás.  
-Todavía no te escucho.- Le grito mientras enciendo el carrito, Tori se va acercando cada vez más.  
-Shelby bájate de ahí.  
-Lo siento, Tor, pero estoy llegando tarde al set.- Digo y sin pensarlo dos veces arranco a toda velocidad.- Shel, agárrate.  
-Bien mamá.- Veo hacia atrás y Tori está corriendo para alcanzarnos.  
-¡Jade! ¡Oh, maldita sea, Jade!- Me bajo del carrito y agarro a Shelby y esta saluda a Tori mientras corro por el pasillo.  
-Mamá nos está alcanzando.- Me dice.  
-No nos alcanzara.- Digo doblando rápidamente por el pasillo.  
-Creo que mamá se perdió porque no la veo.- Me avisa.- Ah, no allá viene... ¡Hola Tori!  
-¡Shelby no la saludes!  
-¿Por qué? Es mamá.  
-Vamos bájate, ¡Corre!- Le digo agarrándola de la mano y comenzamos a correr de nuevo.  
-¡Por fin!- Digo abriendo la puerta de par en par y todos me miran.  
-¡Jade!- Dice Aston corriendo hacia mí.  
-Hola, Aston, sé que llegue tarde, Tori me perseguía y...  
-No importa lo que paso, estas aquí, ahora tienes que ir a dirigir.- Me dice, le doy mi chaqueta para que la cuelgue.  
-Prepárame un café y a Shelby un jugo de uva en cajita, trae otra silla como la mía para Shel, déjala al lado de donde me siento.- Le ordeno.  
-Vamos Shelby.- Digo cargándola y sentarme con ella al lado en la otra silla de la misma altura, Aston aparece con mi carpeta, el libreto de la escena que estamos grabando, mi café y el jugo para Shel.  
-Aquí tienes pequeña.- Le dice, Shelby lo toma.  
-Gracias, Aston.  
-De nada.  
-¡Actores a escena!- Grito por el alta voz.- ¡Sam! ¡Reck! ¡Dan!  
Los tres pasan y comienzan a actuar.  
-¡Corte!- Grito.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hicimos algo mal?  
-Sí, se supone que Sam tiene que decir "No, si Kate sabe que nos encontramos vivos estaremos muertos" No dijiste eso, ¡Apréndete tus líneas!  
-Está bien...

Comenzaron a grabar de nuevo y esta vez salió bien.  
-¡Aprendan sus líneas! ¡Interpreten! ¡Y luego actuamos! ¡Los espero mañana a todo el elenco necesario para la escena que grabaremos el jueves! ¡Tenemos que leer el libreto! ¡En la planilla se encuentras los nombres necesarios! ¡A sus camarines!- Grito todo por el megáfono, _como me gusta ese megáfono, da más autoridad de la que ya poseo._  
-Y tú, pequeña, vamos a buscar a tu madre.- Digo levantando a Shelby y cargarla a la salida mientras ella toma su jugo.  
-¡Jade!- Grita alguien. Me giro y veo a Tori.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tan enojada?- Le pregunto como si no supiera nada.  
-¡Dímelo tú! No le enseñaste nada a Shelby, solo grabaste tu película.  
-Estaba en mi trabajo, le enseñare a Shelby en casa Tori.- Digo suave mientras la veo.  
-Bien...- Dice caminando delante mío.  
-Mama está enojada.- Me susurra Shelby.  
-Mama está muy enojada.- Dice Tori.  
-Toma tu jugo Shel.- Digo para que cierre su pequeña boca.  
-Bien Jade.  
-¿Te llevo al estudio Tori?- Le pregunto subiéndome al auto.  
-¿Tu qué crees? ¿O quieres que me valla en el carrito de golf?- Dice con sarcasmo, conduzco hasta el estudio y el viaje fue calmo.  
-Bien, vamos Jade al estudio.- Dice Shelby bajándose y yo también, Tori nos mira de mala manera.  
-Oh-Uh Ustedes se quedan acá.- Dice señalando la _calle_.  
-¿Por qué no podemos entrar?  
-¡Porque van a hacer algo!  
-Todas las personas hacen algo.- Digo y agarro de la mano a Shelby entrando y me encuentro con la secretaria.  
-Hey, Jade.- Me saluda con una sonrisa.  
-Hola, Kris, ¿Cómo andan las cosas por aquí?- Le pregunto poniendo mis codos en el mostrador.  
-Todo bien, muchas personas que quieren ser famosas y vienen a preguntar aquí, lamentablemente no se dan cuenta de que yo no soy la dueña de la discográfica.- Dice y me rio.  
-Siempre lo mismo.  
-¿Vienes a grabar algo con la Señorita Vega? Porque tu no estas anotada aquí.  
-No, solo vengo con Shelby a ver qué tal está la voz de Tori, nos vemos luego.- Me despido y entro a la cabina donde se encontraría Tori.  
-Que no toque nada, por favor Jade.- Dice antes de entrar a la cabina.  
-¿Que puedo tocar yo?- Le digo agarrándola por la cintura.  
-Jade... Shelby está al lado tuyo.- Dice pero no se separa de mí.  
-¿Quien hizo algo malo?- Pregunto ella se sonroja.- Vamos a ver las cosas por aquí Shel.- La agarro de la mano y la llevo afuera.  
-Jade.- Me llama Tori y me doy vuelta para encontrarme con un par de labios.  
-Te amo, ojala no desafines. Estaré... Por todos lados.- Digo saliendo de ahí.  
-También te amo.  
-Sé que lo haces.- Digo y escucho su risa. Acabe con Shelby en una cabina donde había dos chicas del coro de alguna cantante esperándola a que llegue.

-¿Saben cantar?- Pregunta la rubia.

-Si... ¿Tu Shel?

-Algo.

-¿Quieren cantar?- Dice la otra morena.

-Mmm... No sé... Es que venimos para esperar a Tori y dijo que no toquemos nada.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a cantar algo mama!- Dice Shelby.

-Bien... ¿Qué cantamos?

-¡Llamemos a la tía Cat! Nos vamos dentro de unas horas, suficiente para que venga.- Dice Shelby emocionada.

-Ya la llamo.- Digo marcando el número de Cat.

*Hey, Cat.*

*Hola, Jade... ¿Cómo andas?*

*Todo bien ¿Y vos?*

*Grandioso, ¿Llamaste por algo en especial? Nos vimos hace dos días*

*Shelby quiere que cantes algo con nosotros, ¿Sigues en LA, no?*

*Claro, ¿En qué estudio están?*

*En el de la discográfica de Tori*

*Kay, estaré allá en 20*

*Bien, te espero*

*Nos vemos*

Corte la llamada.

**Bien, por acá termina el cap. Como dije irán apareciendo más personajes y con respecto a Cat, se hablará un poco del pasado… Problemas entre Tori y Cat, por Jade, se darán cuenta porque la mitad latina no quiso llamar a la pelirroja para ayudar a elegir el regalo de Shelby. Tal vez suba mañana el capítulo, pero no lo sé… **_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEWS A LOS FOLLOWERS TAMBIÉN :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, hey, hey, there**_**… **_**Selene Cruxe**_** gracias por el review, te deje un PM… **_**Mas alla de la realidad**_**, gracias por tu review. **_**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade**_, **tienes razón mucha persecución, me parece divertida esa parte siempre que la leo. **_**Vaniap0211**_, **¿Se pone interesante…? Mmm… Más o menos, es que todo se pondrá más interesante cuando sea el cumpleaños de Shelby, ese Viernes va a estar de locos aunque extraño también (el cumpleaños de Shelby es el Viernes). **

_**Capítulo 3: Sigue transcurriendo el Miércoles. **_

_-¡Llamemos a la tía Cat! Nos vamos dentro de unas horas, suficiente para que venga.- Dice Shelby emocionada._

_-Ya la llamo.- Digo marcando el número de Cat._

_*Hey, Cat.*_

_*Hola, Jade... ¿Cómo andas?*_

_*Todo bien ¿Y vos?*_

_*Grandioso, ¿Llamaste por algo en especial? Nos vimos hace dos días*_

_*Shelby quiere que cantes algo con nosotros, ¿Sigues en LA, no?*_

_*Claro, ¿En qué estudio están?*_

_*En el de la discográfica de Tori*_

_*Kay, estaré allá en 20*_

_*Bien, te espero*_

_*Nos vemos*_

_Corte la llamada._

-¿Vendrá?- Pregunta Shelby.

-En 20 minutos esta acá.

-¡Sí!

-¿Cat Valentine?- Pregunta una de las chicas.

-Sí.

-Wow, ella canta muy bien, es raro que todavía se encuentre en LA.- Cat también es una famosa cantante al igual que Tori.

-¿Que canción cantaremos?- Me pregunta Shelby.

-Cuando llegue Cat veremos.

-Llamaremos a la banda.- Dice la rubia yéndose de la cabina para volver minutos más tarde con una banda completa, guitarrista, bajo, batería y piano.

-Hola chicos.- Los saludo.

-Wow, Jade West.

-Sí, lo sé...

-¿Tocaremos con ella?

-Sí, ¿No es genial?

-La verdad es que sí.

Cat llego al poco tiempo y después nos pusimos a grabar algo de música, por suerte encontramos alguien que se encargaba de la consola de sonido, al terminar todos estábamos contentos.

-Les quiero decir que si alguna vez llego a necesitar una banda de repuesto no dudare en llamarlos.- Les dije antes de irme con Shelby y Cat a comer algo, Tori aún no terminaba así que teníamos tiempo, Cat se encargó de subir la canción en su cuenta y yo también lo hice. Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos al estudio para ver si todo andaba bien y Tori había terminado de una vez por todas, por suerte nos esperaba afuera en el estacionamiento.

-Hey, Tor.- La salude, ella se giró a nosotras.

-Hola amor, hola Shelby y hola... Cat.

-¿No era mejor decir "Hola, amor, Shelby y Cat"?- Dice mi pelirroja amiga.

-No tienes que corregirme- Dice desagradablemente Tori… _¿Por qué actúa así?_- Nunca me dijiste que Cat estaría con ustedes.

-Jade me llamo porque quería que cantemos una canción.- Comenta Cat, Tori me mira muy enojada.

-No, Shelby quería cantar una canción con su tía.- Pongo a Shelby adelante mío agarrándola por los hombros.

-Le pregunte a Jade si estaba de acuerdo con eso y dijo que sí.- _¿Por qué?_

-¿Cantaron una canción?

-Si... Subimos el cover mientras comíamos algo fuera.

-¿Así que también comieron algo juntas?- Tori se giró lentamente a mí.

-Y con Shelby.- Agrego rápido, me mira furiosa, _¿Es la única mirada qué tiene?_

-Escuche cantar a tía Cat y a mama mientras hacíamos el coro con la chica rubia y la morena.- Shelby habló después de un largo silencio incómodo, Tori enviándome una mirada tan mala, Cat sonriendo dulcemente a la situación y Shelby sacándome del pozo en el que me había metido porque mi esposa parece querer matarme… _Creo que tendré que darle las gracias más tarde… Pero no hoy, le compré un cachorro… ¿Demasiado, no?_

-¿No tenían nombres?- Tori preguntó, _al parecer con la única que está enojada es conmigo…_

-Mmm... Supongo, pero Jade no les pregunto su nombre.- Dice indiferente.

-¿Se divirtieron?

-Claro que si.- Responde.

-Eso es lo que importa...- _¿Qué? ¿No estaba enojada?-_ ¿Cat cuando te vas de LA?- Había una segunda parte y la sonrisa fingida.

-Luego del cumple de Shel.

-Oh, bien.

-¿A qué hora es?- Preguntó.

-Cuando quieras llegar el viernes pero después de las 12 del medio día por favor.- Respondo.

-Bien, nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Shel, Jade, ojala disfrutes los últimos días con 7 años Shelby.- Dice Cat cariñosamente.- Adiós Tori.- Termino con un tono neutro antes de irse a su auto color pastelito, me rio, siempre quiso un auto de ese color y aunque es muy despistada maneja muy bien.

-¿De qué te ríes Jade?- Pregunta Tori con el ceño fruncido.

-De nada.- Me subí al auto y ellas hicieron lo mismo.

No hable en todo el viaje y Shelby solo miraba por la ventana, al llegar a casa, Tori se llevó a Shel adentro mientras yo guardaba el auto, cuando termine fui a ver un poco el jardín, todo estaba como siempre, el césped cortado al ras, verde y regado, la piscina llena de agua limpia y se podía ver cada azulejo de colores distintos entre la gama del azul al blanco, el gran árbol al fondo que tenía colgando el columpio de Shelby el cual ha dejado de usar no sé por qué razón, no solo tiene un columpio, hay un pequeño parque con todos esos juegos. Camine hasta el árbol y me senté en el columpio.

-¡Hey, mama!- Grito Shelby apareciendo de pronto en mi regazo sentada.

-Hey, pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo te vi y pensé que podríamos divertirnos un rato.

-No me voy a subir a una calesita.

-Ah, pero yo sí, lo único que tienes que hacer es empujarme.- Dice subiéndose arriba.

-¿No se supone que el niño tiene que darse impulso solo con el pie?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Solo empuja mama.- Me dice seria.

-Bien. Bien.- Ella se para arriba y se agarró de la baranda.

-Ya puedes empujar.- Asentí y comencé a girarla lento, formo una cara aburrida.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto parando de pronto.

-¿Más fuerte no puede ser?

-Pero si vas fuerte te puedes marear y cuando camines caerás.

-No importa, tú estarás ahí para agarrarme.- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices... Pero te recomiendo no confiar.- Sonrío y ella me mira con una ceja levantada antes de que pueda decir algo comienzo a girar la calesita fuerte y escucho un grito proveniente de su boca sigo un poco más hasta que dice:

-Jade, mamá, mamá, ¿Puedes ir más lento?- Me río de su pedido y la agarro sin siquiera parar la calesita.

-¿No querías rápido?

-Sí, pero no tanto.- Me río y la alzo para que me mire directo a la cara.

-¿Estas mareada?

-Algo... Pero no me caí.

-¿Por qué yo...?

-Porque tú me agarraste, mama.- Dice sonriente.

-Cuando sonríes me haces acordar a tu madre.

-¿Entonces me quieres como a ella, no?

-Claro que sí, linda. ¿Ahora a que otro juego quieres subirte?

-¿Tobogán?

-Bien... Subiré contigo.

-¿Te tiraras conmigo?

-¿Qué? No, el tobogán es muy pequeño para las dos.

-¿Te subes arriba al menos?

-Bien.- Para tirarnos hay que subir unas escaleras y luego está el tobogán.- ¿Te tengo que esperar acá arriba?

-Si... ¿O es abajo que me tienes que espera?

-Yo creo que abajo...

-Si lo sabía, solo quería que subas por hacerme lo de la calesita.- Dice con una sonrisa maligna.

-Hey.- Me quejo.

-Ahora tienes que bajar y esperarme allá.

-Bien...- Digo bajando de nuevo por las escaleras.- Listo, ahora tírate.

-Correcto.- Iba bajando normalmente y luego pone sus manos y pies tensos parándose golpe.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Me da miedo... ¿Puedes subir? Te esperare allá arriba.- Dice con susto en su cara.

-¡Shelby!

-Solo sube Jade.

-Bien...- Subí nuevamente y cuando estaba arriba no vi a Shelby.

-¡Por aquí mama!- Me saluda desde abajo con una sonrisa cínica.- _¿Desde cuándo sus sonrisas son tan parecidas a las mías? Es decir, cuando sonríe normalmente por algo divertido su sonrisa es muy parecida a la de Tori… Ahora, cuando la situación es mala y ese mal es provocado por ella, sonríe como yo. ¿Qué rayos?_

-Wow, espera, me dijiste que no te ibas a tirar.

-Fue cosa de un momento.

-Me hubieses avisado antes de subir por tercera vez acá.

-Bueno... ¡No demores y bájate de ahí Jade!

-Ya voy, ya voy.- No pienso bajar por esa maldita escalera otra vez. Me deslizo por el tobogán y termino parada de un salto.

-Bien... ¿Ahora que...

-No debes hacer eso Shelby, está bien que lo hagas con _otras_ personas pero con tu mamá no.- Le digo enojada.

-Tú me molestaste a mí.

-Pero soy_ Jade West _y se supone que haría eso.

-Y entonces yo soy_ Shelby West _y se supone que haga eso.

-No me copies.

-Si te copiare.

-No seas una niña mala y no me copies a mí.

-Si quiero te copiare.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Escuche que si me copiaras...?- Digo levantando una ceja.

-¡Si lo haré!- Gritó antes de correr por todo el jardín me puse a perseguirla, corre rápido pero no me ganara a mí, en un momento que ya estaba muy cerca la agarre por detrás y ella grito del horror con mi risa espeluznante como fondo.

-¡Mama! ¡No! ¡Mama!- Pedía a gritos mientras la sostenía y se quería escapar.

-¿Que ocurre Shelby, asustada?

-¡Por favor déjame salir! ¡Quiero seguir viviendo!

-¿Y quién dijo que no vivirás?

-¿No me mataras entonces?- Pregunta relajada.

-Me refería a que podrás vivir tu segunda vida en el cielo.- Al terminar ella comenzó a patalear de nuevo.

-¡No se vale porque eres más grande!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-Puedes correr más rápido porque tienes piernas largas.

-¿Verdad que son largas no?

-Si,si,si, y también eres muy linda mama.

-Oh.- Dije bajándola y ella respiro hondo una vez que estuvo en el suelo.

-¿Me perdonas por hacerte subir muchas veces al tobogán?

-Sí, claro.- Contesto con una risa.- Solo porque me dijiste linda.

-¿Me llevas? Estoy cansada por todo lo que corrí.

-Pero tú eres más joven que yo y no tendrías que estar cansada.

-Tú corres todos los días y yo solo corro cuando tenemos educación física en la escuela. Estas más en forma que yo.

-Bien...- Ella se subió a mi espalda y camine hasta la entrada de la casa que daba al patio trasero donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Hey que hacían afuera y por qué están agitadas?- Pregunta Tori que estaba en la cocina.

-Shelby me hizo subir como 4 veces al tobogán a propósito.- La señalo.

-Jade giro muy rápido la calesita así que tenía derecho a molestarla y luego quiso matarme.- Me señala.

-¿Te maté?

-No pero eso no quita el trauma-

-Entonces no tienes de que quejarte.- La interrumpí mientras abría la botellita con agua.

-¿Me das agua?

-Ahí está el refrigerador.- Apunte sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Me _puedes_ dar una botellita con agua?

-Bien...- Busque otra botellita y como estaba en la otra punta se la tire, la atrapo con la mano y tomo agua.

-Gracias mama.

-Lo que sea.

-¡Jade! No tires las cosas así.- Saltó de repente Tori con sus regaños matutinos_, sí matutinos,_ siemprenos reta por algo, por mínimo que sea.

-¿Por? La atrapó y no rompí ningún florero o ventana...

-De todas formas tienes que dar las cosas en la mano.

-Ya lo sabía.- _Sé de modales, pero que sepa no quiere decir que todo el tiempo los esté utilizando todo el tiempo._

-¿Entonces por qué no se la diste en la mano?

-Tenía que caminar hasta allá y dársela y luego hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Jade no puedes simplemente-

-Bueno, okey, lo siento, lo siento.- Digo irritada interrumpiéndola, dejo la botella de agua en su mano y camino a la sala seguida de Shelby, Tori seguía diciendo cosas.

-¿Quieres agua Jade?

-Por supuesto.- Agarre su botella y tome un poco, se la devolví.- Ahora ve a cambiarte que tienes que ir a la clase de karate, corrió arriba y cuando se perdió de vista apareció Tori diciéndome que tengo que tener modales más que nada adelante de Shelby porque es nuestra hija.

-Oye, Shelby no le va a tirar a un compañero de la escuela con cualquier cosa.- Digo cortando su _muy-largo-tonto _discurso.

-Si sigues dándole ese ejemplo, claro que lo va hacer.- Me levanto.

-¿Qué ejemplo le doy?- Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-El, el, el ejemplo de, de, de…- Se pone nerviosa.

-¡Dilo de una vez!

_**¿Qué ejemplo le dará Jade a su hija según Tori…?**_

**Bien, acá termina… Tori puede ser muy molesta cuando quiere, no deja que las chicas se diviertan, es porque yo pienso que cuando alguien tiene un hijo/a se vuelve mucho más molesta y persigue a su hijo/a por todos lados para saber dónde está metido o que está haciendo, al parecer Shelby se porta mucho mejor que Jade, porque en lo que va el fic Tori regaña a Jade por todo y a Shelby por nada o solo a veces… Dejo de hablar, nos vemos pronto (sonaría muy arrogante decir: Me leen pronto) Adiós, dejen sus reviews y todo lo que piensen acerca de esta historia. Tal vez suba un cap mañana, tal vez no… No lo sé, maybe actualizaré cada dos días. **


	4. Chapter 4

_** Primero iremos como en la actualización, **__**hay algo de drama pero no todo es risa en la historia (tranquilos, lo único de drama es esto) **__**al final de todo estarán algunas aclaraciones importantes y contestaciones a los reviews.**_

_** Capítulo 4: Sigue transcurriendo el Miércoles.**_

_-Ahora ve a cambiarte que tienes que ir a la clase de karate, corrió arriba y cuando se perdió de vista apareció Tori diciéndome que tengo que tener modales más que nada adelante de Shelby porque es nuestra hija.  
_

_-Oye, Shelby no le va a tirar a un compañero con cualquier cosa.- Digo interrumpiéndola.  
_

_-Si sigues dándole ese ejemplo, claro que lo va hacer.- Me levanto.  
_

_-¿Qué ejemplo le doy?- Pregunto con una ceja levantada.  
_

_-El, el, el ejemplo de, de, de…- Se pone nerviosa.  
_

_-¡Dilo de una vez!  
_

-El ejemplo de ser una rebelde sin causa y hacer lo que quieras cuando se te dé la gana.- Dice enojada.

-Shelby no va a salir igual a mí.

-¿A no? ¿Cuántas veces ha visto El Sissoring aunque sabe que no es una película para chicos de su edad?

-Como unas... 5 o 4 veces desde que cumplió 6...

-¿Y ella grita del susto o algo así?

-No...

-¿Que hace Jade, dime?

-Ella… Se ríe...

-¡Ves! Es igual que tú y tan solo tiene 7 años, se vengó de ti por hacerle eso en la calesita, ¿Qué clase de niña hace eso con su

madre?

-No lo sé... Yo no veo a las otras madres con sus niñas jugando...

-¿Qué es lo que le dijiste hoy que no me querías contar?

-El otro día tenia hipo y quería que se lo quitara a toda costa porque le estaba molestando y yo me burlaba de ella cada vez que hablaba, entonces le dije que si se tomaba un vaso entero de agua mientras no respiraba nunca más en su vida tendría hipo...

-Jade, le estas dando un mal ejemplo.

-Woah, woah, woah... ¿Dices que soy un mal ejemplo? ¿Así que por eso estamos teniendo esta conversación?

-...- No dijo nada.

-Bueno pues... Si quieres que sea una persona ejemplar... Voy a cambiar y dejar de ser yo misma.

-No, Jade... Yo...- En ese momento bajaba Shelby las escaleras saltando de a cuatro escalones y casi se cae sino fuera porque la agarre.- ¡Shelby! ¡No bajes la escalera así te puedes caer!

-¡Pero Jade baja las escaleras así y no le dices nada!- Dice a la defensiva agarrándose de mi pierna.

-Jade es bastante grande para hacer lo que ella quiera.

-Bien... Pero...

-No hay "peros" Shelby, no bajes así las escaleras.- _Creo que esto es lo más duro que le eh dicho a mí hija… Va a ser tan difícil ser una persona ejemplar._

-¿Q-Que? A ti te divierte que yo haga...

-Dije no hay peros. Ahora vámonos a la clase de karate.

-Fine...- Susurro cabizbaja y camino hacia la puerta. Mire a Tori que estaba con los ojos abiertos.

-Adiós, querida.- Termine saliendo por la puerta, lleve a Shelby a su clase y como es de dos horas la iré a buscar más tarde, llegue a casa y sonó el teléfono.

*Hola, habla Jade*

*Hola, Señorita West, soy el director de la escuela de su hija*

*¿Si?*

*La llamaba para comunicarle que si llega a ocurrir lo de hoy se hablara seriamente con usted en persona, no puede irrumpir de esa forma descortés en una clase y menos cuando hay alumnos pequeños presentes, da un mal ejemplo de persona hacia ellos* _¿Mal ejemplo? Debería reunirse con mi esposa porque los dos piensan lo mismo._

*Disculpe por lo sucedido no va a pasar nunca más, director... Fue un caso de urgencia* _¿Caso de urgencia? Ni ahí._

*Si es así, de todas formas tiene que consultarlo antes conmigo y después puede buscar a su hija*

*Bien... No reaccionare de esa forma cuando valla a su escuela* _JÁ, ya quisiera._

*Gracias por entender Señorita West, es bueno no tener que repetirlo dos veces y por ahora no hablaré con usted en persona*

*No, gracias a usted por remarcar el error* _Tendría que haber dicho: Usted no me manda anciano._

*Adiós y que le vaya bien el resto del día*

*Adiós e igualmente para usted* _Mi contestación seria: No me diga que hacer._

Corte y sentía que iba a vomitar por hablar tan cortés con una persona, vi a Tori en la cocina mirándome y cuando abrió la boca para hablar salí rápidamente al patio trasero y cuando llegue bastante lejos me tire en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo. Pasaron horas, _tal vez no tanto_, y oscurecía el cielo cambiaba de color en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentí pasos que se acercaban pero no les preste atención.

-Shelby estará por salir de karate en unos 10 minutos.- La voz de Tori sonó.

-Ve a buscarla tú.

-Pero...

-Sabes manejar, ve a buscarla tú. Estoy ocupada.

-¿Que tienes que hacer? ¿Tirarte acá y mirar el cielo como una loca?- Dice sarcástica.

-No, tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no puedo ir a buscar a Shelby, si quieres que tu hija este acá en casa sana y salva te recomiendo que la recojas de la clase antes de que se venga sola en autobús.- Me levante bruscamente y entre a la casa sin percatarme de lo que hiciera o no Tori, fui a mi estudio y me encerré ahí trabajando escribiendo el libreto y organizando cosas, _eso fue lo que habría hecho mi padre,_ después de un rato alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Estoy muy ocupada.

-¿Puedo pasar? Soy Shelby.

-Está abierto.- Pasó pero no deje de mirar los papeles que tengo en la mano o la computadora.

-¿Qué quieres hija?- Pregunte fría.

-Emmm... ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar? Siempre lo haces tú.

-Estoy ocupada con el trabajo.

-Pero tú siempre me vas a buscar por mas ocupada que estés...

-Esta vez no podía, lo siento.

-Mama está algo triste, ¿Sabes por qué?

-No, no lo sé, pregúntale a ella.

-Le pregunte pero dijo que todo estaba bien.

-Es una lástima que te quedes con la duda.

-¿Jugaremos videojuegos esta noche?

-No, tienes que ir a dormir temprano, mañana tienes escuela.

-¿Y? Por más que tenga escuela jugamos igual...

-Hoy no puedo.

-¿Por qué tanto trabajo?

-Estoy atrasada con algunos papeles y también estoy administrando algo de la empresa de tu abuelo.

-¿Del abuelo? ¿Es demasiado?

-Sí.

-¿Te molesto…?

-Honestamente.- Deje de ver los papeles.- _Sí_.

-Está bien...- Susurro en un hilito de voz, se fue y cerró la puerta, los minutos pasaron y Tori entro alterada y enojada a mi

estudio.

-¿Qué ocurre...?

-¡¿Qué la dijiste a Shelby, Jade?! Está llorando.

-No le dije nada.

-¡Ella está llorando a moco tendido en el sofá aferrada a un cojín!

-Cosas de niños, supongo.- Volví a los papeles ignorándola.

-¡Dejo eso!- Dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe y sacarme los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te crees que eres para hacer eso?! ¡Estoy trabajando!- Dije en voz alta enojada levantándome de la silla rápidamente, ella camino hacia atrás por mi repentino arranque de furia.

-Soy tu esposa.

-¡No tienes derecho a entrar así a mi estudio y mucho menos tratarme de tal forma!- Volví a gritarle.

-¡¿Por qué actúas así?!

-¡Dijiste que sea un ejemplo! ¡_Acá esta tu maldito ejemplo_!

-¡No me refería a eso!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Solo quiero que seas de nuevo la Jade que me gustaba y que me molestaba pero por lo menos a esa Jade la amaba ahora te estas pareciendo a tu padre!- Gritó con lágrimas me acerque a ella y la abracé, esta se aferró a mi llorando.

-¿Aprendiste la lección?- Dije con voz suave ella asintió.- _Lo peor que le puedes decir a una persona es que cambie su forma de ser_.

-Lo siento, yo debo amarte cómo eres y no intentar cambiarte... Es que Shelby es pequeña y es tan parecida a ti, no es que yo diga que tus actitudes son malas, a veces sí, pero no quiero que Shelby sea taaan igual a ti.

-Si lo sé, yo soy un caso perdido pero si no quieres que Shelby sea de esa manera, está bien, le enseñare mejores cosas... Algo que le sea útil en su vida…

-Bien... ¿Le compraste el perrito para su cumpleaños, no?- Me pregunta mirándome a la cara.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Te vi con Beck entrando a la tienda de mascotas...

-¿No te molesta?

-Lo hubieses comprado igual de todas formas, te conozco.

-Es igual que como el que ella quería, nada más que lo traerán el lunes.

-Su cumpleaños es el viernes.

-La entretenemos un rato hasta ese día.

-Bien... Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

-Y creo que tú deberías lavarte la cara, amor.- Digo limpiándole un poco las lágrimas de sus mejillas, ella asiente y se va.

Bajo las escaleras y me rompe el corazón por lo que veo… _Sí, tengo corazón de hielo, pero solo por un segundo se me ah derretido…_

** _¿Qué creen que a Jade le rompió el corazón? Creo que ya se imaginarán._**

** Algunas DUDAS para aclarar sobre varias cosas:**

** Primero:**** ¿Por qué Tori regaña tanto a Jade? Me parece gracioso que la regañen :D, aparte de eso Jade es bastante inmadura en la historia y no se comporta como si tuviera 28 años, por lo que Tori tiene que andar siempre tras ella retándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.**

** Segunda:**** Sé que Tori en realidad no sería tan gruñona y probablemente sería la madre cariñosa y bla, bla, bla, pero el punto de la historia se centra mucho más en la relación de Shelby con Jade, pero no estén mal… Veré como puedo hacer aparecer un poco más a Tori, ya que al parecer está muy excluida, tendré que hacer muchos cambios en el fic porque está escrito ya.**

** Tercero:**** Tal vez Jade no actúe como una madre tan responsable para Shelby y demás, pero la quiere mucho como una mamá querría a su hija pequeña porque es tal cual la situación se presenta en la historia, pienso que la gótica es algo narcisista, arrogante y orgullosa por ese motivo le gusta hacer todo lo que se le dé la gana, dice y piensa lo que quiere también. Tenía dos opciones escribir sobre la Jade mala o la divertida, que nadie escriba sobre ese lado de Jade no quiere decir que yo también tenga que seguir la forma tradicional, yo quería algo **_**nuevo **_**para mí historia. **_**Y si no les gusta, pues no la lean, no voy a cambiar nada que yo no crea necesario.**_

_** SeddiePLLAlexRuso4everBade:**__** Tienes razón, más persecución entre madre e hija, y me gusta que te guste lo que escribo y te parezca gracioso**_

_** Vanipc0211:**__** Sep, es que siempre tiene que haber alguien que ponga las reglas y otro que sea blando con respecto a disciplinar, quise cambiar los roles porque singularmente Tori sería la buena onda y Jade la mala.**_

_** Madameduvergiere (Guest):**__** Primero, Lo siento mucho por lo de tu novia y tú bebe. **__**¿Tú qué Jade no dejarías qué Shelby te llame por tú nombre?**__** Bien, aquí va, es una gran observación, pienso lo siguiente con respecto a eso, en algunas ocasiones escribí que Shelby llama a su madre por su nombre porque pueden confundir los diálogos cuando hablan Tori, Jade y Shelby. Te presento una situación como ejemplo: Si están las dos (Tori y Jade) haciendo algo al azar y de repente Shelby grita "MAMÁ" las dos van a ir aunque tal vez Shelby este llamando solo a Tori… En las parejas del mismo sexo en algún momento los chicos mismos se dan cuenta de que no pueden llamar "mamá" a las dos y queda mal que a una de estas les diga "papá" ¿No? Por eso en la historia les dice "Tori" o "Jade". **__**Ese es mi pensamiento**__**, no sé qué otra respuesta darte a parte de esa, **__**si tú tienes otro punto de vista diferente al mío, está bien,**__**no todos piensan igual a mí ni a ti.**__**¿Jade no valora a su hija?**__** Jade quiere mucho a Shelby, en Victorious Jade habla con Tori sobre que nunca tuvo un gesto agradable hacia Beck pero eso no quiere decir que no lo ame, es según como es la persona, tal vez yo puedo sentirme feliz y demostrarlo como puede que no, Jade no es demostrativa respecto a sus sentimientos, y aunque no diga a Shelby que la quiere no significa que no la quiera. **__**¿Si Jade no querría a su hija se comportaría como lo hace con ella?**__** Yo creo que no, porque ni siquiera tendría corazón para jugar ni 5 minutos con ella. **__**Puede no decírselo, pero puede expresarlo mediante acciones cariñosas.**_

** Si quieren decirme algo sobre la historia o lo que piensan sobre ella, malo o bueno, dejen sus reviews, les responderé todo lo que pueda. Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

_** Veo que todos se preguntan sobre qué pasó con Cat y Tori, no se contará en este cap, pero tal vez sea pronto. Sé que esta actualización no es muy larga, pero solo quería que se centre más que nada cuando Jade consola a su hija. Al final de toda esta miseria que subí, se hablará de otro tema completamente diferente, solo es porque tiene que seguir la diversión. **_

_**Capítulo 5: Sigue transcurriendo el Miércoles.**_

_Bajo las escaleras y me rompe el corazón por lo que veo… __Sí, tengo corazón de hielo, pero solo por un segundo se me ah derretido…_

Mi hija tiene la cara enterrada en un cojín llorando a mares.

-Shelby...- Susurro alzándola mientras me siento en el sofá, ella suelta el cojín, se sienta en mi regazo y se prende a mi llorando y entierra su carita en el hueco de mi cuello, acaricio su espalda.- Tranquila, nena, lo siento, lo siento...- Digo suave, su llanto en más tranquilo pero de todas formas sigue llorando.- Tranquila, tranquila.- Su llanto se calma y me mira a la cara, tiene sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se agarra de mis hombros pero su respiración no está normal.

-Respira, respira despacio Shelby.

-B-bien... L-lo siento-o yo...- Su respiración se calma y puede hablar mejor-¿Todavía te molesto?

-No, claro que no, nunca lo hiciste.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No, para nada. ¿Me perdonas por tratarte mal?

-Te perdono, mamá.- Dice abrazándome.

-¿Quieres helado, no?- Le pregunto _ya que siempre que llora come helado y se le pasa._

-Mmhm...- Me abraza de nuevo.

-Sostente fuerte que me levanto y buscamos helado.- Ella se quedó en la misma posición pero apretaba más mi cuello y cintura. Camine con ella así hasta que la senté en la isla de la cocina mientras ponía el helado un poco en el microondas para que se descongele, cuando estaba listo se lo di, ella lo abrió y le entregué la cuchara.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Mmhm.- Asiente con la cuchara en la boca, me río.

-¿Me dejas limpiarte la cara?- Pregunto y acerco un paño mojado a su cara limpiando las lágrimas secas.- Así el helado sabrá mejor.- Asiente y le sigo limpiando, termino y ella sigue comiendo helado.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunta Tori apareciendo con una sonrisa y se acerca al lado mío.

-Sí.

-Todo bien.- Contesta Shelby metiéndose una cucharada de helado a la boca. Me río y Tori también, esta me da un beso largo que interrumpo para preguntar algo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Shelby?

-No lo sé...- Contesta aun mirando el suelo, _sé que le afecto bastante lo que le dije_.

-Oh, vamos...- Digo acercándome a ella.- ¿No sonríes más...?

-No.

-Haber cómo podemos arreglar eso.- Comienzo a hacerle cosquillas y ella hace todo lo posible para mantenerse seria.- Vamos, sé que quieres sonreír.- Hago una cara graciosa y ella sonríe.- Ahí está la sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-Te quiero, mama.

-Y yo a ti.- La alcé.- ¿Quieres darle un abrazo a Tori también, no?- Ella asiente y se la paso a Tori.

-Hay, mi bebe.- Dice Tori dándole un abrazo. Estaba por decir algo pero sonó mi celular, lo busque y conteste.

*Hey, Jade*

*Hola Beck, ¿Por qué me llamas?*

*¿Estas ocupada?*

*No... Pero...*

*¡Qué bien! Entonces, ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?*

*Wow, ¿Espera, para qué? Te vi hoy temprano*

*Si lo sé, pero Andre llegó hoy a mi casa y la están refaccionando así que pensé que podíamos ir a tu casa y charlar un rato hasta que Andre encuentre un hotel disponible y cada uno marchara para su casa*

-Mama quiero meterme a la piscina.- Escuche decir a Shelby a Tori.

*Mmm... Bueno... Nos estamos por meter a la piscina, ¿No les importa no?*

*No, claro que no*

*¿Traerás a tu novia y Andre a la suya?*

*Nope, estamos sin novias, la de Andre se quedó en New York y Stacy está ocupada con su madre*

*Bien... Seremos pocos entonces, pero claro, vengan*

Colgué y mire a Tori que tenía una mirada curiosa.

-Andre y Beck vienen dentro de unos minutos.- Dije Shelby sonrió.

-¿El tío Andre y el tío Beck vienen?

-Si... Se van a meter a la piscina contigo.

-¡Sí! ¿Y la tía Cat?

-Supongo que estará en un avión volando a Chicago o por allá.- Digo volviendo a mi lugar cerca de Tori.

-Bien... ¿Nos meteremos a la piscina mamá?

-Sí, ve a cambiarte mientras espero a tus tíos.

-¿Me acompañas?- Dice agarrando a Tori de la mano y después de unos minutos más tocaron la puerta y cuando abrí, me encontré con Andre y Beck con sus trajes de baño en la _mano. _

_**¿Qué harán los chicos mientras estén en la casa de los West-Vega? Puede ser que aparezca algo… O alguien nuevo… **_

**Bien, capítulo 5, que lejos hemos llegado, todavía falta el jueves y viernes aún… En mi historia los días son bastantes largos al parecer… Emmm… Contestaciones a sus reviews, gracias a los nuevos y espero leer más de ustedes por aquí.**

**SeddiePLLAlexRuso4everBade: ****¿Wow, en serio te gusta mucho mi historia? Es algo tan bueno, nunca pensé que le gustara a alguien… Sí, fue triste, pero tranquila, acá se arregla todo. Gracias por marcar la historia como favorita y a mí también :D ¿Quieres ser ingeniera? Wow, acá donde vivo hay una escuela que se llama "Industrial" Tal vez tiene que ver con ser ingeniero, yo no lo sé, pero creo que sí… Mmm… ¿Con que no eres escritora? ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo tampoco sabía que era escritora y mira, aquí estoy subiendo una novela…**

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo: ****Hey, que bueno que te guste mi historia. Gracias por dejar un review. ¿Juegas a la Wii y con tu hermano? Yo juego pero con mi hermana… Aunque ahora no tanto porque siempre me gana. Qué bueno que te guste el cambio de papeles. ¿Te agrada Shelby? Yo creo que si existiera de verdad me gustaría ser su amiga, no importa cuán pequeña sea. Tienes razón sobre la corrección ortográfica que mencionaste, la parte que odio de publicar es leer todo como mil veces para ver si todo está escrito como te guste, es tedioso (Y a veces ni siquiera se sube correctamente como lo tenías planeado) ****Y sobre el pastel… Algo interesante pasará con él, más adelante… **

**Caprigirl17 (Guest): ****Hey, ¿De veras esos son tus colores favoritos? Créeme que tienes muy buen gusto, también son mis colores favoritos por eso los escribí. Gracias por dejar review y me alegro de que te guste la historia.**

**Horiat-Di (Guest): ****Estaba por publicar el cap cuando de pronto veo un review nuevo y quería agradecerte por comentar. Sí, Jade es mucho más amable con su hija que con cualquier otro :D**

_** Me da muchos ánimos leer nuevos reviews de gente nueva, los reviews son mus especiales porque ayudan al autor a tener una sonrisa todo el día en su cara, cada vez que me llega uno, la tonta sonrisa que no puedo evitar sale de mi boca sin previo aviso, de verdad chicos, muchas gracias, son geniales y los que leen pero no comentan también. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Estoy subiendo otro cap… Emmm, estoy verdaderamente cansada y me duele mucho la cabeza pero quería que ustedes supieran lo que sucede en la pequeña reunión imprevista de los chicos. Abra alguien que se sumara a su fiesta sin siquiera ser invitado… Espero que les guste.**

_Hace un largo tiempo que no escribo el disclamer... **Victorious no me pertenece, sino estaría de fiesta en fiesta :D**_

_**Capítulo 6: Sigue transcurriendo el Miércoles, aunque por fin hoy se va a terminar el día y será Jueves.**_

_-Bien... ¿Nos meteremos a la piscina mama?_

_-Sí, ve a cambiarte mientras espero a tus tíos._

_-Mama me acompañas.- Dice agarrando a Tori de la mano y llevarla arriba, Tori se fue con Shelby y después de unos minutos más tocaron la puerta._

_-Hey, chicos.- Dije abriendo la puerta, cada uno traía su traje de baño en la mano._

-¿Qué haces que todavía no estas cambiada con tu traje de baño?- Pregunta Beck entrando.

-Esperándolos a ustedes tontos.- Dije y justo Tori bajaba.- Y bienvenido a LA de nuevo Andre.

-Gracias Jade por dejarme quedar unas horas, mi agente está buscando un hotel.- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno pasen porque no pienso quedarme todo el día esperándolos. Bien, estoy arriba atiende a los caballeros Tori.- Dije subiendo las escaleras.

-No soy tu sirvienta Jade.

-Claro que no amor.- Le doy un beso y sigo subiendo las escaleras, me puse mi traje de baño negro con el short negro abajo después me lo saco antes de entrar a la piscina, termine de bajar las escaleras y sonó mi celular por suerte lo tenía en mi mano, atendí mientras caminaba hacia el jardín.

*Hola, Jade es Aston*

*¿Qué sucede Aston?*

*Trate de comunicarme antes pero organice bastantes papeles*

*Pregunte ¿Qué sucede Aston?*

*Mañana tienes que estar a las 3 de la madrugada en el set*

*¡¿Qué?!* Todos me miraron raro y ya estaban metidos en la piscina.

*Si, los horarios de los productores fueron cambiados a ultima hora y ya avisaron a todos los demás actores*

*¿Y por qué no me llamaron a mi primero? Soy la directora de la película, ¡Por Dios, Aston! ¡Yo escribí el libreto y la dirijo!*

*Lo sé Jade, pero mezclaron muchos los papeles*

*Bueno... ¿Todos saben del cambio de horario?*

*Si, pero preguntaron por qué el cambio y están muy enojados*

*Mmm... ¿En qué escena estamos?* _Es mi película y no sé en qué escena estamos… Tendría que tener vergüenza. Pero estoy bien :P_

*La parte donde Kate tiene que aparecer en la noche y Sam...*

*Ah... Yo di mal los horarios en la planilla y también planifique otra cosa diferente con los productores* _Fue difícil decir que yo me confundí…_

*¿Por qué?*

*Pensé que a esa escena ya la habíamos grabado y también el libreto estaba hecho también*

*¿Llamaras a todos tú?*

*¡Aston! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tú tienes que enviarles un mensaje del teléfono que te di*

*Bien, lo siento Jade, ¿Grabaremos a esa hora?*

*Supongo que sí... Luego yo hablare con todos ellos pero diles que por lo menos estén a las 5, no tan temprano... De todas formas si no llegan nos retrasaremos y grabaremos la escena otro día*

*Bien... Gracias Jade, nos vemos mañana*

*Adiós Aston*

-¿Jade? ¿Ocurre algo?- Dice Tori tocando el hombro me di vuelta.

-Si, al parecer planifique algunas cosas mal junto con los productores y mañana tengo que estar en el set a las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Quieres que les diga a los chicos que no puedes...?

-No, déjalo, decepcionare a Shelby... Mañana tomare mucho café.

-Bueno...

-Tranquila, solo tienes que disfrutar, yo soy la que me tengo que levantar temprano no tu.- Digo cargándola y llevarla a la piscina.

-No, Jade. No...- Decía entre risas.

-¿Vega quiere mojarse? ¿Si?

-No, Jade, no, por favor.- Decía pero aún se reía.

-Está bien, te bajare.- Digo dejándola en el borde de la piscina teniéndola por la cintura.

-¿Me sueltas?

-Claro.- Cuando la suelto, la empujo y me rio los chicos también, me saco el short y me tiro a la piscina.

-¡Mama!- Dice Shelby felizmente abrazándome.

-Hey, ese traje de baño te queda bien.- Le digo.

-El purpura es mi color favorito.- Dice y vuelve a nadar lejos.

-¿Juegas una carrera Shelby?- Dice Beck a mi hija.

-Te ganare tío.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Me estas retando?- Le pregunta con una ceja levantada.

-Sí.

-El reto está en la mesa Beckett.- Dice y se preparan, Andre me mira.

-¿Que pasa 'Dre?- Pregunta Tori.

-Shelby es como tu.- Me rio.

-Es mi hija.

-¿Tiene algo de Tori?

-Claro que si.- Digo y miro a mi esposa.- Su sonrisa.- Ella se sonroja y me besa.

-Tienes razón.

-Después de todo, Shelby tiene una mejor actitud que yo.- Andre se ríe y sigue nadando un poco más. Tori me mira.

-Te amo.- Dice llevándome a una esquina de la piscina y acorralarme con su cuerpo.

-También te amo.- La beso agarrándola de la cintura y ella pasa sus brazos por mi cuello.

-¿Jade, Tori juegan con nosotros?- Pregunta Beck, veo que pusieron la red de voleibol en la piscina y la pelota está en la mano de Andre.

-Claro, vamos.- Conteste y Tori se separó de mí.

-Somos impares.- Dice Andre.

-Mmm...- Pensábamos y de pronto alguien más se tira a la piscina, nos asustamos todos, _bueno yo no, solo me sorprendí._

-¿Buscaban a alguien más para jugar?- Pregunta Robbie sacando su cabeza al aire.

-¿Que rayos haces aquí, Robbie?- Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno... Vi el tweet de Beck que estaban en la casa de los West jugando en la piscina y yo decidí unirme a ustedes.- Dice, miro con una ceja levantada a Beck.

-Correcto... Solo porque falta uno.- Digo él sonríe.

Después de jugar al voleibol todos salimos y comimos algo, luego llamaron a Andre comunicándole que ya tenían una habitación en el hotel para él.

-Adiós chicos y gracias por recibirme.- Dice despidiéndose de todos, Robbie y Beck se fueron rato más tarde y yo me quede con Tori que tenía a Shelby en sus brazos.

-¿Vamos a dormir? Son las 12.- Dice Tori susurrando para no despertar a Shel.

-Sí, vamos.

-¿Puedes acostarla mientras ordeno un poco acá?- Pide.

-Claro.- Agarro a Shelby que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo la estoy llevando arriba.- Ya vuelvo y te ayudo.- Subí arriba y deje a Shelby en la cama bien tapada, baje abajo de nuevo y Tori estaba ordenando.

-Mmm...- La tomo por la cintura desde atrás besando su cuello.

-Jade...- Suspira, me rio.

-Hoy fue un día interesante ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, demasiado interesante.- Se dio la vuelta y me miro.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- Ella bosteza.

-Tengo que ordenar.- Se da la vuelta.

-Nope, deja todo así y nos vamos.- La agarre por la cintura levantándola hasta que quedo arriba de mi hombro, ella se reía y pataleaba para que la deje, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.

-¿Por qué no me dejas?- Pregunta, la dejo en el suelo.

-Porque me encanta cargarte.- La beso.

Nos dormimos pronto por todo el cansancio.

_**Nuestra querida Jadelyn se levantará temprano mañana. Cada vez estamos más cerca de saber que sucede entre **__**Kitty**__** Cat y Vaqueros Ajustados (por las dudas me refiero a Cat y Tori)**_

**Hey, hey, hey, there, se terminó el Miércoles, ahora por fin podré comenzar a subir el Jueves, la verdad es que estaba comenzando a aburrirme un poco por siempre narrar ese día y ahora cada vez nos vamos acercando más al Viernes. ¡Sí! ¡Tendremos una gran y alocada fiesta ese Viernes!**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: ¿Con que amas leer mí historia, eh? Bueno, yo amo leer tus reviews. Sí, tienes que ser paciente pero se aproxima pronto el conflicto entre las dos chicas (Cat y Tori) Wow, Tú no te consideras escritora de verdad, cuando comencé ni siquiera sabía subir un capítulo decente, pero que bueno que es saber lo que vas a estudiar, yo no sé ni siquiera que quiero ser de grande. Tienes mucha razón (Siempre tienes razón, porque es como la 5ta vez que digo "TIENES RAZÓN") has dejado un review en cada cap. verdaderamente me alegra mucho eso. ¿De verdad te gusta mucho mi historia? Yo te quiero a ti por dejar reviews y seguir la historia y marcarla como favorita, a mí también :D Nos leemos :D**

**Vaniap0211: Hey, muchas cosas pasan mágicamente, como que de pronto tu celular se caiga a tu retrete, si me ha pasado mágicamente, tal vez es solo por mi torpeza de manos, pero ¿Quién sabe, eh? Yo también quisiera una madre como Jade. Todos parecen estar intrigados por lo de Cat y Tori. No sucede ningún problema aquí, bueno solo el que Jade se tiene que levantar a las 3 eso si es un problema, odio levantarme temprano. TU REVIEW LLEGO UN MINUTO DESPUÉS DEL DE SEDDIEPLLALEXRUSSO4EVERBADE. ¡Mira, eso pasó también mágicamente! :D Nos leemos.**

**Shin Maverick: ¿No te molesta que te llame así? Es que es algo largo. ¿Antojo de torta, eh? Yo quiero una torta helada, se me hace agua a la boca. ¿Te conmovió la escena? Sí, es algo emocional. ¿"Piscinada" es un adjetivo? ¡Debería usar esa palabra con más frecuencia! Y como verás Shelby y Jade no se meten en problemas, **_**PROBOCAN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS JUNTAS PERO NO TODO EL TIEMPO AUNQUE ESO SERIA DIVERTIDO. **_**Wow tu yo interior me mando un saludo, estoy agradecida y saludos atí y a tú yo interior también. Muchas gracias por los concejos de la Wii pero el único juego que utilizo es el **_**JUSTDANCE, **_**y soy de tronco bailando, pero mi hermana, **_**ese pequeño demonio, **_**me gana por estrellas y si empato siempre hay una diferencia de un punto para que ella me gane, Dah. Nos leemos pronto :D**

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :D Ah, me olvidaba: ¡Jade pagará por todo! **__¡Yo no pagaré por nada, Lass! __**¡Te haré pagar por todo de todos modos! **__¡Tú no harás pagar a Jade por nada! __**Como digas, Tori… Nos vemos… **__Así me gusta, nos vemos LassTime. __**Puedes decirme Lass… Si quieres. **__¡Yo te diré como quiera! __**Está bien, Tori, lo siento, lo siento… Adiós. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**No puedo creer que ya estoy por el 7mo cap… Verdaderamente creo que comenzaré a actualizar no tan seguido porque no tengo aún el final y quiero que este bien terminado y con un final coherente porque no soy tan buena para los finales… **

_**Observación importante: La mayoría quería saber que ocurre con Cat y Tori, sinceramente nunca pensé que se tomaran tan en serio la pelea entre estas chicas… Tengo miedo de decepcionarlos porque la verdad el problema no es lo que ustedes esperaban, por este mismo motivo tenía, y tengo, miedo de subir el capítulo. **__**Lo siento si decepcioné a más de uno, nunca fue mi intención que se hagan la ilusión de un gran problema…**_

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_**Capítulo 7: Por fin transcurre el Jueves.**_

_Nos dormimos pronto por todo el cansancio._

Al otro día me levante muy temprano y fui al set por suerte con una charla tranquila que tuve con todo el elenco hicimos las cosas rápidas y casi sin equivocaciones, después de bastante trabajo todo estaba listo y solo teníamos que ensayar el libreto para la siguiente escena que se grabaría mañana pero me reemplazara otro director porque tengo que estar en el cumple de Shelby. Salí del ensayo de libreto a las 10 y rápido fui a casa, apenas llegue me tire en el sofá y cerré los ojos, probablemente Shelby debe estar en la escuela y Tori en el estudio porque si no hubieran aparecido por algún lado.

Quede unos minutos ahí y no sé si me dormí o no pero sentí la puerta abrirse y fue suficiente para abrir los ojos.

-Hey, bebe.- La voz de Tori sonó.

-Hola, nena.- Digo y lo próximo que siento es el peso del cuerpo de Tori arriba mío, me rio.- ¿Así que soy un sofá ahora?

-Eres mi hermoso sofá.

-¿Shelby?

-En la escuela, la lleve ya que tenía que ir al estudio.

-Bien... ¿Qué hiciste?

-Mmm... Probamos nuevas canciones y pase por una tienda.

-¿Que compraste?

-Oreos, ¿Quieres café?

-Me leíste el pensamiento.- Ella rio y se levantó, me senté y espere mi taza de café, Tori llego y se sentó al lado con el paquete de oreo en un plato.- Gracias.

-De nada.- Me beso en la mejilla. Comencé a tomar el café con las oreos.

-Tengo tanta hambre, no eh comido nada desde las 5.

-¿Por lo menos desayunaste?

-Sí, pero un desayuno no es lo mismo a las 3 que a las 7.

-¿Qué paso?

-Estaba tan dormida que se me quemaron las tostadas y puse por demás de café en la taza...

-Waaw, Jade estaba con sueño, ¿Te quejaste en el día?

-Al principio sí, pero luego Aston trajo mi café y todo mejoro... Parecía un niño sin sus caramelos.

-Parecías Cat sin sus caramelos.- Dice con desprecio.

-Hey, Tori, sé que lo que hizo Cat estuvo mal pero ella es nuestra amiga. Por lo menos llévate bien mañana que es el cumpleaños de tu hija.

-Tengo todo el derecho en enojarme con ella.- _Parece que solo escucho lo primero._

-Fue hace años.

-Ella te beso cuando nosotros teníamos algo.

-Ahí está, "teníamos algo", no éramos oficialmente nada y que Cat me besara ayudo a que te pida ser mi novia.- Digo.- _Obvio después de que me dejaras hablar contigo.- _Susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Porque me di cuenta que a la única persona con la que quiero estar es con mi pequeña princesa Tori Vega.- Digo ella me mira tierna.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.- Tomo un trago de café y una oreo.

-Te quiero.

-También lo hago.

Sonó mi celular y atendí.

*Hola, ¿Señorita West?*

*Si*

*Hablamos de la tienda de mascotas para anunciarle que el cachorro que encargo ya está aquí al igual que todas las cosas preparadas*

*¿No era que traerían al perro el lunes?*

*Si pero el hombre trajo el pedido adelantado*

*Bueno...*

*Claro... ¿No quiere ver al cachorro antes por las dudas algún error o disgusto?*

*Mmm... Pasare dentro de unas horas*

*Bien, disculpe por la molestia hasta luego*

-¿Qué paso?

-Era la tienda de mascotas, trajeron al cachorro y ya tienen todo listo.

-¿Por qué no lo buscamos ahora y nos ahorramos todo el trabajo mañana? Quiero dedicarle todo mi tiempo a la fiesta.- _Yo no sé qué tanto tiempo le dedicará a la fiesta… Mejor no le cuento nada._

-Bien... Pasare en una hora.

-Bueno.

Nos quedamos un rato ahí hasta que era hora de irnos a la tienda de mascotas, fuimos y después de encontrar un estacionamiento entramos al centro comercial y caminamos directo a donde teníamos que ver al próximo integrante de la familia, _Robinson Rodolfo West_, no, no se llamara así, Shelby tiene que ponerle un nombre.

-Vamos, rápido Jade.- Dice Tori empujándome ya que me había quedado viendo unas peceras, _¿Por qué siempre sucede eso? ¿Por qué me atraen tanto los peces? Ni siquiera me gustan como mascota._

-Vengo por el cachorro siberiano blanco que encargue.- Dije firme cuando llegue al mostrador, la cajera me vio raro y cerro la revista que estaba leyendo.

-El siberiano blanco.- Grito.- No ha dejado de llorar desde que llego.- Susurra la miro de mal manera pero parece no causarle miedo alguno, al rato llego un chico con el perrito en manos este o esta, venia llorando o quejándose, no lo sé, no entiendo tan bien a los perros, se lo arrebate de las manos y dejo de llorar, _¿Que rayos?_

-Bien... Recuerdo que yo ya eh pagado todo esto, ¿No?

-Sí, todo está pago, solo tiene que darnos la dirección de su hogar y llevaremos todo a su residencia.

-Nunca pensé que en una tienda de mascotas hablaran con tanta propiedad.- Dije en voz alta, Tori me pego con su codo en las costillas discretamente... _Bueno, discretamente para Tori, porque se notó claramente que me pego._

-Mmm... ¿Me da la dirección o se llevara todo usted?

-Claro.- Anote la dirección en la planilla que tenía en la mano.- En unos minutos estaremos en su casa.- Balbuceo otras cosas más y se perdió entre las puertas de atrás que comunicaban a quien sabe dónde.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dice Tori.

-Si.- Salimos de ahí y después de llegar al estacionamiento nos subimos al auto, saque de la guantera el collar y se lo puse, Tori me miraba extraña pero yo solo me encogí de hombros, le pase al cachorro a Tori porque tenía que manejar, minutos después estábamos en casa, la camioneta con todo llego y ordenaron todo en un espacio que había dejado en el garaje, me dieron la correa que enganche al collar, ellos se fueron agradeciéndonos por la compra y yo les cerré la puerta en la cara.

-¡Jade!

-Ya estaban molestando.

-No es el motivo para hacer semejante cosa.

-Todos deben hacer lo mismo.- El cachorro estaba sumamente calmado, muy calmado para mi gusto así que decidí jugar un poco con el.- Haber muchacha tráela.- Dije tirándole la pelota, solo me observo sin entender.- Tori este perro no funciona.- Comente entrando a casa con el cachorro en manos, Tori me miro simplemente.

-Jade, ¿Qué paso ahora?

-Le tire la pelota y no la busco.

-Tienes que enseñarle.

-Pensé que ya le habían enseñado ellos, vuelvo a repetir que no soy profesora o maestra.

-Jade.- Suspiro.- ¿No tienes otra cosa más que hacer?

-Si tengo cosas que hacer pero son mucho más aburridas que enseñarle al perro.

-Bueno... Solo tírale la pelota varias veces hasta que se acostumbre y la busque.

-Gracias por tu inútil concejo Vega.- Dije llevando al perrito afuera y dejarlo en el suelo.

-Bien... No eras lo que yo esperaba.

-Mi perro vino entrenado... Y supongo que yo voy a ser tu entrenadora, ¿No?

El cachorro solo se hecho en el césped y me seguía con la mirada ya que caminaba de un lado para el otro.

_**Al parecer Jade tendrá una interesante charla con el cachorro…**_ _**Y veremos la reacción de Shelby al encontrarse con su nuevo cachorro.**_

**Correcto, por aquí hemos terminado… Siento decepcionarlos con el problema entre Cat y Tori, no sé si les agradó y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy decepcionada de mi misma…**

**Horiat-Di: Perdón por decepcionarte sobre el problema entre Cat y Tori.**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: Hola, si por fin llegó el Jueves. ****Tengo 13 años y cumplo 14 el 29 de Septiembre****, siempre que leo tus reviews logras sacarme una sonrisa por más simple que sea. ¿Lo tuyo son los números? Wow, yo recién voy por algebra y la verdad que de solo pensarlo me da mareos. ¿Tú madre es profesora? La mía también, de geografía, no tiene nada que ver con redactar pero de todas formas yo no voy tan bien en Lengua y Literatura, ¡A mi solo me gusta escribir Jori! En la escuela a la que voy están en contra de los matrimonios del mismo sexo, pero de todas formas yo escribo Jori, no creo que sea nada malo o repugnante, desde la primera vez que leí Jori me enamoré de este romance aunque primero pensé que estaba loca por leer eso, pero ahora se me pasó y estoy bien… Oh, eso creo yo… (¿Ves? Yo también hablo de mi misma xD) ¿Con que Jade, eh? Al parecer todos los de este fandom Jori se identifican con ella, en cambio yo no me gusta ser una persona con una personalidad… **_**¿Qué digo? ¡**_**Yo también me identifico con ella! ¿Quién no lo haría? Todos por más buenos que aparentamos ser tenemos un lado malo, y Jade lo tiene… Después de todo, Liz es tan… Mejor ni hablo de Liz, ella es lo mejor de este mundo, junto con el Jori. Nos leemos :D**

**Shin Maverick: Hola y a tu yo mismo también. Tienes discusiones contigo mismo, eso puede ser loco pero divertido xD. Y tú no me molestaste sobre lo del Miércoles, la verdad es que ya me cansaba de que se extienda tanto, eh tardado 6 capítulos en un solo día, yo creo que en ninguna historia pasa eso. Que buena explicación sobre tu nombre, nunca pensé que en 4 palabras podría haber tantos significados, ¡Por cierto la rima que hiciste estuvo buena! ¿Con qué también eres malo para el baile? Yo soy capaz de trastabillarme en el primer paso que doy… Helado de limón, que rico, el helado de limón es muy rico, es mi gusto preferido :D La verdad es que creo que tu yo mismo se llevaría bien con Cat. **

**Mica (Guest): Gracias por tomar un tiempo para dejar el review :D **

**Selene Cruxe: Cuando leí primer review estuve en shock, pero ahora que escribes otro… Todavía estoy recuperándome del paro cardíaco. Gracias por mencionar el error, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta. ¿Me dirás Lass? xD La verdad es que esa abreviatura de mi Nick la inventó Shin Maverick, estaba pensando en cambiar el nombre pero este apodo me gusta más. ¿La pequeña Selene Cruxe se ha metido en un embrollo embarazoso?- Frase de Jade, muero de la risa cuando imita ese acento- Sí, actualizo rápido y como que, me estoy arrepintiendo un poco… Cada vez que escribes algo vulgarmente me haces reír tanto, no sé por qué, es como que nunca termino de tomarte en serio con todo lo que dices… Y sobre lo de Cat y Tori… La depresión llego a mí de nuevo, tenías que mencionarlo, definitivamente no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí está parte, lamento decepcionarte, no es el mejor problema para estar peleadas pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo nada bueno se me ocurre y tengo que actualizar, ah ¿Por qué vengo a ti con mi problema? No tiene importancia, como te abras dado cuenta, no tiene nada que ver con la fama, es por Jade, aunque a Cat nunca le gusto Jade, solo fue para ayudar a su amiga. Tienes razón Jade y Tori van a sufrir bastante cuando Shelby sea grande y más o menos para la idea de hacer el personaje de Shelby me imagine cuando Jade era pequeña pero en un ambiente familiar distinto, porque según Jade cuando ella era pequeña jugaba con un martillo, Shelby no juega con martillos en la historia, aunque es algo salvaje, todos los niños son salvajes en esa edad… Bueno algunos más calmos que otros pero la mayoría se cree el rey del universo… Oh tal vez yo era la que me sentía así… Nos leemos, ojala encuentres conexión a internet :D Esto está muy largo…**

**Mas alla de la realidad: Pensé que te había dejado de gustar mi historia y por eso no dejabas más reviews… Pero al parecer volviste, tu eres una de mis escritoras favoritas aquí. Gracias por dejar el review, nos leemos pronto :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien, perdón por no actualizar ayer es que yo me sentí muy deprimida porque sé que no les gustó el capítulo 7, igualmente gracias por los reviews y las contestaciones estarán al final… **

_**Hay algo importante que decir: Algunos de ustedes creen que tal cosa va a pasar en la historia, como que Jade va a entrenar al cachorro… No es que no me guste que saquen sus conclusiones porque cada uno hace lo que quiere pero tal vez eso no suceda… Me entristece porque yo sé lo que va ocurrir y tal vez ustedes tienen una idea en la cabeza que no es correcta, luego leen lo que en realidad pasa y no les gusta, después escriben sobre eso en el review y yo estoy mal al leerlo porque sé que no les gustó… Puede parecer confuso todo lo que escribí pero cuando leo todo eso, no me dan ganas de subir capítulos porque tal vez no les gusten, terminaré está historia y… Yo creo que me retiraré de FanFiction y solo escribiré Jori para mí… Igualmente gracias a los que dejen reviews y se conforman con lo que suceda o no. **_

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_**Capítulo 8: Transcurre el Jueves.**_

_-Mi perro vino entrenado... Y supongo que yo voy a ser tu entrenadora, ¿No?_

_El cachorro solo se hecho en el césped y me seguía con la mirada ya que caminaba de un lado para el otro._

-¿Qué quieres hacer...? No lo sé... ¿Comer? ¿Si te tiro la pelota y te doy una galleta, la traerás? ¿O solo comerás la galleta y me engañaras?

-Al parecer no harás nada más que estar ahí echada en mi jardín.

-¿No te moverás? ¿Caminar? ¿Correr? Bien, bien... Solo ahí.

Me aleje del cachorro y este me siguió, tenía que caminar para agarrar la pelota que tire y esta no busco, aun no sé si es una chica o un chico, me di la vuelta y lo tome mirando para arriba.

-Eres una chica, seremos cuatro porque Tori, Shelby, tu y yo... Eso no tiene importancia.- Hice que me mirara a la cara mientras la tenía elevada del suelo.- A Tori ya la conoces es la chica que estaba en la cocina, la mayoría del tiempo está en la cocina, le gusta comer... Pero es mía... Shelby, nuestra hija, tu eres de ella, pero por ahora eres mía hasta que tenga que buscar a Shel a la escuela...

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres un abrazo? Digo ya que no quieres hacer nada... Tori dice que muchas veces que un abrazo es bueno o da motivación, a mi chica su madre la abrazaba todo el tiempo y salió bien, yo no recibí tanto cariño y aquí estoy, pero... Si no te metes con mis tijeras tal vez te quiera como a Shelby o Tori o nuestros amigos, conocerás a Beck, él tiene el pelo largo y seguro lo reconocerás por la calle o cuando venga a casa, Cat tiene el cabello rojo, es difícil confundirte... Andre tiene rastas algo largas... Y Robbie tiene un afro algo para arriba... Yo tengo extensiones de color... Tori tiene el cabello castaño oscuro. Mira recién me di cuenta que todos nos podemos identificar por nuestro cabello, el de todos es diferente. Eso no importa... Tu eres blanca completa excepto por tus ojos azules.

-Dije que los abrazos ayudan, ¿Quieres uno? Tori dice que mis abrazos son lindos... Tú no necesitas un abrazo, eres grande para abrazos.

-¡Jade! ¡Deja de hablar con el perro y ve a buscar a Shelby a la escuela!- Grita Tori desde la puerta que da al jardín.

-¡Ya voy!- Grito y camino a la casa.- Yo no estaba hablando con el animal.- Digo entrando por la puerta.

-Pues no parecía eso._  
_

-Bueno, me voy.

-Espera.- Corrió donde estaba.- ¿Cuándo le daremos a Shelby el cachorro?

-Cuando vuelva de la escuela, no quiero tener que inventar escusas de porque se escuchan ladridos.

-Bien...

-Adiós.- Antes de salir Tori me dio un beso y luego entro a la casa. Fui a buscar a Shelby que ya estaba esperándome afuera, subió al auto.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo con alegría.

-Hola, Shelby.- Arranque el auto y salimos de ahí.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy?

-Lo mismo de siempre pero a las 3 de la mañana.- Comente con un bostezo.

-Oh... Emmm...

-¿Tu qué hiciste?

-Tomaron prueba sorpresa...

-Ah, bueno, ¿De qué?

-Matemáticas.

-¿Difícil?

-Todo es difícil cuando no sabes nada acerca del tema.- Frene de golpe en el semáforo.

-¿No aprobaste entonces…?

-No... ¿Te molesta?

-A mí no...- _Tori me matara por decir eso, lo arreglare con algo más_.- Es decir, para la próxima estudia Shelby...- Tema arreglado.- El problema serio aquí es Tori.

-¿Le contaras?

-Mmm... Ella es... Ella es tu... Nuestra... Es una parte... La familia está compuesta por... No creo que... Sea conveniente no...

-¡Jade!- Me regaña.- ¡Solo dilo de una vez!

-Tori es parte de la familia y no creo que sea conveniente no contarle sobre el tema, es tu madre.- Digo rápido.

-Bueno... Pero... Después de todo es _tu_ culpa.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, porque tú me sacaste antes de la escuela y no aprendí el tema.

-Mmm... Creo que no hay que decirle nada a tu madre, yo hablare con la profesora sin ninguna violencia o demás, aunque no sea mi estilo, y haré que te tomen la prueba de nuevo, tu estarás preparada porque yo te enseñare el tema y te sacaras un 10.

-Muy buen discurso, mamá, pero ya puedes arrancar el auto el semáforo esta verde.- Rápidamente arranque e ignore los insultos de los otros conductores, Tori me dijo que no le gusta cuando hablo malas palabras en frente de Shelby y trato de cumplir con cada pedido de ella.

Llegamos a casa y Tori recibió a Shelby con un abrazo.

-Con Jade te tenemos algo preparado.- Dijo Tori mientras llevaba a nuestra hija al garaje, presioné el botón y en unos segundos el garaje se ve repleto de cosas para perros, los ojos de Shelby se abren de inmediato sorprendida y curiosamente el perrito corre a donde esta Shel, con Tori miramos la escena con un sonrisa. Estábamos hablando un poco cuando alguien dobla a nuestra calle con una camioneta negra tocando bocina repetidas veces, música a todo lo que da y otros locos saltando atrás, se acercan cada vez más.

_**¿Quiénes serán los locos de la camioneta? Cada vez se va acercando más el final…**_

**Lo siento por mí emotivo discurso que estaba al principio pero sentí como que debería explicarles ese punto. **

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: Gracias por siempre dejar reviews desde el comienzo y decir que soy tu escritora favorita, ¿Tú también esperabas más con Cat y Tori? Te doy mis disculpas más sinceras, te eh decepcionado… Igual que a todos.**

**vaniap0211: Tal vez mi historia es mágica de verdad, ¿Tienes nuevos vecinos? Eso parece… Interesante, es decir, yo desde que vivo en mi casa nunca llegaron nuevos vecinos, mi barrio es aburrido para mí.**

**Shin Maverick: Lo siento, amigo, pero estoy muy deprimida para seguirte el juego de que hablas con migo mismo… Perdón, aunque tú eres uno de los que no le importó demasiado el conflicto entre Cat y Tori, tendría que tratarte mejor… Pero no tengo ánimos, perdón…**

**Mica: Tal vez tú no te diste cuenta… Pero Jade explica por qué Cat le dio un beso.**

_**Disculpas por estar tan descortés con ustedes… Yo no me siento del mejor humor… Y comprenderé si no vuelven a dejar un review, pero de todos modos seguiré la historia para que tenga un final y lo puedan leer… Adiós.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Me siento muy mal por todo lo que escribí, me olvide por completo que escribir es lo que me gusta hacer y yo... Necesite un tiempo para meditar todo esto en mi cabeza... Luego de sus reviews me di cuenta de que en verdad tengo que tener un poco más de confianza en mí misma. Nunca trate de satisfacer a nadie más, pero siempre me quedaba con la duda de si les gustaba o no lo que escribía... El punto es que... Nunca dejare de escribir, ser quien soy y aprenderé a confiar más en mi... Ustedes me levantaron el ánimo, de verdad, les debo una disculpa gigante, nunca trate de enfurecerlos con lo que dije, yo no estaba en mi mejor momento y... Eh aquí las consecuencias de lo escrito. **

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews, yo tratare de hacer de esta la mejor historia, disfrutando escribiéndola y ustedes disfrutando leyéndola... ****Lograron... Ponerme una ****sonrisa**** de nuevo en la cara... **

"**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, My gift is my write and this one's for you"**

**_Originalmente es una canción de Elton John, solo le cambie la palabra song por write._**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_**Abra 3 POVS distintos en este capítulo, comenzará con el Pov Jade que no está escrito porque a la historia la narra Jade en sí. Disfruten de la actualización.**_

_**Capítulo 9: Transcurre un día antes del cumpleaños de Shelby, el Jueves.**_

_Estábamos hablando un poco cuando alguien dobla a nuestra calle con una camioneta negra tocando bocina repetidas veces, música a todo lo que da y otros locos saltando atrás_.

Se acercan cada vez más y puedo distinguir a Beck manejando la camioneta, Cat, Trina Robbie saltando y bailando en la parte de atrás mientras que Andre y Beck cantaban la canción al igual que todos, pararon en frente de nuestra casa y seguían cantando y haciendo todas esas rarezas. Deje a Tori a un lado y me subí con a la parte de atrás, después de fingir estar todo bien con lo que están haciendo los corte abruptamente con la diversión.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa... ¡Hey chicos! ¡Por si no lo recuerdan yo tengo vecinos!- Grite, Beck apago la música y todos pararon de bailar.- ¡Bájense ya mismo todos!- Hicieron caso y todos estaban en el suelo segundos después más calmados pero un poco asustados, yo aún seguía arriba de la parte de atrás.- ¡¿Que hacen acá?!

-Venimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Shelby.- Dijo Beck queriendo parecer seguro.

-¡Mañana es el cumpleaños!

-Pensamos que sería mejor comenzar a festejar desde ahora.- Comento Andre y todos comenzaron a balbucear al respecto.

-¡Callados!- Me miraron.- ¿Qué les pasa?- Comencé a caminar de un lado al otro lentamente.

-Bueno, nosotros...- Dijo Robbie.

-¡No pedí respuestas!- Interrumpí mirándolo, lanzo un chillido de niña pequeña.- ¿Creen que todos los días es "La hora de venir a la casa de Jade"?

-Y Tori.- Agrego mi novia, la mire.

-¡Y Tori!- Dije fuerte, me miro con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, entendimos, Jade.- Dice Beck tratando de parecer relajado, ¿En qué momento se volvió tan mal actor?

-Creen que entienden pero no es cierto...

-Entendí.- Dijo Cat, la mire.

-¿Estas segura de que entendiste, princesa?- Me sonrió por el apodo y rió, Tori carraspeo la garganta muy fuerte.

-¡Si mi capitán!- Dijo Cat haciendo lo que deberían hacer los soldados luego de decir lo que ella dijo.

-Mejor, porque no tengo más ganas de gritar.- Di un salto desde la camioneta al suelo y me miraron confusos por mi repentina tranquilidad.- ¿Vamos adentro Shel?

-Sí, mami.- Shelby me siguió _y sé que todos los demás venían atrás de ella._

-¿Entonces, vinieron por el cumpleaños de Shelby?- Pregunto Tori una vez que todos estaban sentados en la sala.

-O se quedaron sin comida todos y usan eso como una excusa.- Dije provocando que Tori me pegue con su codo en las costillas, la mire, me dio la mirada de "compórtate", la ignore un poco.

-Sí, Tori, venimos por el cumpleaños de Shelby.- Dijo Beck.

-Queremos que se divierta desde temprano.

-Tengo que llamar a alguien.- Dije levantándome. Agarre mi celular y marque.- Hey, Clarise, si no iré...- Me fui para que los otros no escucharan. Clarise es la otra directora de la película junto conmigo, por suerte tenemos casi la misma personalidad por lo que nos ponemos de acuerdo rápido, a veces dirijo yo sola porque ella no puede venir y cosas así, ahora yo no puedo ir mañana por el cumpleaños de Shelby, le avisare que no puedo mañana.

**POV TORI.**

-¿Quién es Clarise?- Me pregunto Andre, lo mire.

-No sé quién es Clarise.

-¿Es una chica?- Pregunta Robbie.

-Si... Tiene nombre de chica, supongo que es una.- Frunzo el ceño.

-Clarise es la compañera de Jade, produce y dirige junto con mi mama.- Hablo Shelby, todos la miramos.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Mama me la presento el otro día, es muy agradable aunque a veces se parece mucho a Jade.- Sonrió divertida.

-Ah...- Todos siguieron hablando.

POV TORI.

-¿Quién es Clarise?- Me pregunto Andre, lo mire.

-No sé quién es Clarise.

-¿Es una chica?- Pregunta Robbie.

-Si... Tiene nombre de chica, supongo que es una.- Frunzo el ceño.

-Clarise es la compañera de Jade, produce y dirige junto con mi mama.- Hablo Shelby, todos la miramos.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Mamá me la presento el otro día, es muy agradable aunque a veces se parece mucho a Jade.- Sonrió divertida.

-Ah...- Todos siguieron hablando.

**POV SHELBY**.

-Y entonces mi hermano dice que el gato se lo quiso comer, pero todo fue porque mi hermano tenía su cabeza llena de hígado... Y eso les gusta mucho a los gatos...- Esa fue mi tía Cat hablando con mi mama, Tori. Jade aun no vuelve y todos mis tíos, excepto Beck que trata de explicarles que no es lo más adecuado comprar todas las cosas de las que hablan, pero no basta para hacerles entender son 4 contra 1, están hablando de mi fiesta de cumpleaños... Globos rosados, guirnaldas violetas, pastel de vainilla con malvaviscos celestes decorando a los costados, la cara de Trina en todas partes, bonetes de color rosado chicle para las chicas y para los chicos azules cielo...

¡No me gusta el rosado! ¡¿Pastel de vainilla?! ¡Mi sabor favorito es el chocolate! ¿Pastel con malvaviscos? ¡En lo único que me gusta el malvavisco es entre dos galletas con chocolate derretido! ¡No quiero bonetes! Yo no me humillare usando un bonete de ese color feo... ¿Trina en camisetas, gorras, muñecas, cepillos de dientes? _No quiero eso, gracias._ ¿Jade dónde estás? ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar y vienes a salvarme? Miro para la puerta y parece que Jade termino porque entra a la casa de nuevo, mira a todos hablando juntos sobre la fiesta y me mira a mí, exagero un poco lo asustada que estoy y ella frunce el ceño.

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!- Grito haciendo callar a todos, ¡Sí! ¡Jade ordena a estos locos!

-Estamos hablando de la fiesta de Shelby.- Contesto Tori parándose, Jade levanto una ceja.

-¡Quieren que use un bonete rosado!- Hable fuerte corriendo a su lado, _sé que no dejara que nada humillante me pase._

-¿Tori?- Me miro a mí y luego a mama.

_**Hasta aquí llegamos, ¿A quién Jade le dará la razón? ¿A Vaqueros Ajustados o Shelby La Pequeña West-Vega…?**_

**Contestaciones a sus reviews:**

**Mas alla de la realidad: Tal vez no entiendas lo que sucedió, ****unos capítulos más adelante Cat explicará de nuevo por qué sucedió eso cuando tenga una breve charla con Tori, eso pasará creo que el próximo capítulo. ****Gracias por tu punto de vista sobre la situación que estaba pasando hace unos días… No pensaba dejar la historia… Pero si pensaba dejar de escribir y subir las cosas. No quiero cometer una locura y bueno, seguiré publicando siempre que pueda y creo que cuando termine este fic subiré otro con temática diferente obviamente. Sí, lo de Jade hablando con el cachorro fue loco, si tienes algún nombre para el animal déjamelo saber, no tengo ningún nombre.**

**Dei Lee Gillies (Guest): Estas en lo correcto en todo lo que dices, gracias por dejar un review sobre lo que piensas.**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: Tienes toda la razón en todo lo que dices, gracias y la verdad es que me subiste el ánimo, parece que te gusta mucho lo que escribo y seguiré subiendo, terminaré la historia y subiré otra, tengo muchas y tú eres una de las personas por las que decidí subir un capítulo. Tú también eres especial para mí. Estoy tratando de buscar algún nombre para el cachorro, si quieres dejar el nombre que te gustaría ponerle te agradecería mucho.**

**vaniap0211: ****Nunca dejaré de subir historias si les gustan a ustedes. ****Róbate el cachorro de tú vecino, de seguro no le importa… xD Busco un nombre para el cachorro, si tienes algún nombre házmelo saber.**

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo: Decidí escribir todo tú nombre porque esto es algo importante, gracias por todo lo que dijiste, eres uno por los que sigo la historia, yo te deje un review también en tu fic que por cierto es grandioso :D. ****Nunca me rendiré, a partir de ahora lo prometo. ****Y mira, nos estamos leyendo muy muy muy pronto **** "Espero que te podamos convencer de hacer ese "adios" algo temporal pues como te dije, todos te extrañaríamos... ¡DEMASIADO!" Esa frase dio mucho aliento, gracias por escribirla. Tú tienes mucha imaginación y yo necesito un nombre para el perrito de Shelby, ¿Se te ocurre algún nombre? Si tienes alguno déjalo escrito en el próximo review, si es que dejas review.**

**Horiat-Di: Gracias por dejar el review y decir que fue una cosa tonta por la que no quería continuar la historia, lo dijiste en otras palabras pero las recuerdo en este momento, es verdad nunca debí estar triste por algo así.**

_**Nos leemos de nuevo el capítulo 10 que será publicado unos días más tarde, tal vez el Lunes o el Martes… Saludos de parte de Lass, lamento la hora pero se hizo algo extenso todo y recién me decidí a publicar en estos momentos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola, hola, ¿Cómo andan todos?, estoy muy feliz, descansé bastante este fin de semana y volví de nuevo trayéndoles este nuevo capítulo, ya cada vez falta menos para terminar la historia, como se darán cuenta se vuelve a mencionar el problema entre Cat y Tori porque tal vez les pareció algo confuso o capas que no, solo quise narrarlo de nuevo para que no queden dudas. Muchas gracias a sus reviews y las contestaciones estarán abajo. Disfruten el cap.**

_**Victorious no me pertenece.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Transcurre el Jueves.**_

**POV SHELBY.**

_-Estamos hablando de la fiesta de Shelby.- Contesto Tori parándose, Jade levanto una ceja._

_-¡Quieren que use un bonete rosado!- Hable fuerte corriendo a su lado, sé que no dejara que nada humillante me pase._

_-¿Tori?- Me miro a mí y luego a mama._

-¿Qué? Se vería linda en con uno de esos.- Tori soborna a mi mama con esos ojos de cachorro, espero que Jade no caiga, me ve de nuevo y hago yo lo ojos de cachorro... _¡Quiero ganar! Porque si no gano, usare un bonete rosado._

-No creo que sea lo mejor... Un bonete rosado.- Dijo Jade lentamente... Tori la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno... Pero, ¿Entonces que se pondrá?

-¿Ropa normal?

-¡Jade! ¿Qué tal si todos se llevan de regalo una pequeña jirafa purpura?- Propuso Cat, yo me senté al lado de Jade que estaba al lado de Tori.

-Yo tengo mi cara impresa en un montón de productos, si quieren les puedo vender algunos, los niños me amaran, digo a las cosas...

-No... Emmm... Las cosas de la fiesta ya están encargadas y mañana vendrán todos los empleados que contrate a poner todo en su lugar, no puedo cambiar el pedido.- _Sé muy bien todo lo que encargo Jade, después de todo fuimos un día juntas a encargar todo, Tori tiene un profundo enamoramiento por el rosado y violeta, estábamos seguras de que si iba con nosotros querría implementar algo de ese color en mi fiesta._

-¿Qué? ¿Tú ya tienes todo listo?- Pregunto Tori asombrada.

-Si... Pero descuida hay algo rosado.- Agrego rápidamente_... ¿Algo rosado? ¡Ah, sí! Unos confites en un tazón de la gama de colores que le gusta a Tori, rosado, violeta y rosado pálido, ¿Qué más podría desear? Creo que un poco de rosado también es el glasé de los cupcakes._

-Oh, entonces me quedo un poco más tranquila.

-¿Y qué haremos nosotros mientras los empleados preparan todo?- Pregunto Andre.

-Tú te encargaras de la música.

-¿Y yo?- Cat se señaló.

-Tú y Robbie trataran de tener a los niños controlados.

-¿Yo ayudare a los empleados?- El tío Beck pidió.

-No, tú harás un espectáculo de marionetas con Tori, ya que eran actores.- _Me reí, esa sería una gran idea._

-¿Qué?- Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No mentira.- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Era una buena idea mamá!_

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Ayudaran a los empleados a descargar y todo eso.

-¿Y tú que harás?- Reclamo Tori a Jade.

-Lo que mejor se hacer.

-¿Y qué es eso?- Beck pregunto.

-Mandar a todos para que hagan un buen trabajo ya que esta fiesta que va a ser una de las mejores y sobre todo porque es de Shelby, su adorada sobrina y en el caso de Tori, la hija- Dijo firme. _Me reí un mi interior, eso en el mundo de Jade significa "librarme del trabajo pesado y no hacer nada más que mandar a los otros" solo que lo cubrió con ese pequeño discurso convincente._

-Me parece bien.- Hablo el tío Andre. _¡Se lo creyó!_

-A mi también, cada uno tiene su trabajo.- _¡Podre e iluso tío Robbie!_

-¡Cuidaremos niños!- Chillo la tía Cat._  
_

-Todos haremos un buen trabajo mañana.- _¿En serio? ¿El tío Beck se creyó lo que dijo Jade? Lo hubiese pensado de todos, tenía por hecho que es uno de los más inteligentes en el grupo, se ve que no tanto._

-Mañana será un largo día.- Concluyo Tori sonriendo...

_Al parecer todos tomaron en serio el que Jade va ayudar._

-Jade olvidaste nombrarme a mi.- Levanto la mano la tía Trina, _hasta yo había olvidado que estaba acá... _Jade simplemente le hecho una mirada y siguió hablando con Beck.- ¡Pero no importa!- Continuo diciendo la tía Trina.- Jade no necesito que me digas que hacer porque yo ya tengo mi trabajo listo.- Hablo fuerte Trina.- Le regalare a los niños camisetas y demás productos míos. Estoy por lanzar al mercado mis últimos dos productos: un esmalte de uñas que trae las letras T-R-I-N-A, ¡Justo para cada uña! Y un piyama que tiene pequeñas ovejas con mi cara en ellas- _¡Nadie comprara eso, loca!_ Todos balbucearon sus NO seguros, después de todo Trina regalara eso igual.

Siguieron hablando por más tiempo y yo solo los escuchaba, al parecer Jade no ira mañana al set y tampoco Tori al estudio, y los demás no tienen nada importante a parte de mi cumpleaños, excepto Cat que se ira al otro día continuando con su gira.

**POV TORI.**

Le pedí a Cat si me podía ayudar a traer unos refrescos y ella me acompaño.

-Cat quiero hablar contigo... Arreglar las cosas.- Dije en un suspiro, ella me presto atención.

-Nunca bese a Jade porque quería que anduviera conmigo, ella vino a mi diciendo que se sentía mal, no sabía si tú le gustabas o no, y yo le di un beso para que se diera cuenta de que tiene que estar contigo. Tal vez no fue la mejor forma, pero funciono porque ahora están casadas y tienen a Shelby.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que lo digas, lo siento por tratarte mal.- Digo abrazándola fuerte.

-Y yo también lo lamento.- Dijo abrazándome.- ¿Somos mejores amigas?- Dijo estirando su mano.

-Claro que si.- Aparte su mano y le di otro abrazo. Charlamos como lo hacíamos antes y nos olvidamos por completo de los refrescos.

Hablamos todos juntos por varias horas, almorzamos afuera y ellos pasaron toda la tarde con nosotros jugando y riendo de cualquier cosa, Shelby también se reía y jugaba a las cartas, Jade le enseño a jugar a pesar de que le dije que no, y nos ganaba siempre, por suerte eran solo dulces porque si era dinero todos estaríamos en banca rota ya, también armamos equipos para jugar al fútbol americano.

**PRIMER EQUIPO LLAMADO:** "La Sangre de la Jirafa" o más conocido como "LSJ" formado por Jade, Beck, Cat y Robbie.

**SEGUNDO EQUIPO LLAMADO**: "Los Buenos de Hollywood" o más conocido como "LBH" formado por Andre, Trina, Shelby y yo_... Creo que los únicos buenos aquí con Shelby y Andre, Trina y yo nunca nos inclinamos mucho por los deportes..._

Comenzamos a jugar, estaba corriendo a la parte de anotación del jardín, sé que Jade venia corriendo detrás, me atrapo por la cintura unos metros antes de que pueda llegar, me hizo cosquillas y cuando no me di cuenta ellos ya habían anotado. ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápidos son? No volveré a caer, Jade me sonrió arrogante y siguió corriendo. En un momento iba directamente hacia ella, costado a costado, y de repente la perdí de vista, ¿Qué? Mire hacia atrás y Jade se había quedado en el camino pasándole la pelota a Cat, está a Robbie y por último la pelota llego a Beck pero faltaba más de medio campo para que anotaran, distraída con el juego no me di cuenta de que Jade estaba corriendo esperando el pase de Beck, quien capto rápidamente la estrategia y le lanzo la pelota a Jade velozmente, Andre que estaba más cerca de Jade a un costado corrió y trato de hacerla caer con una traba en las piernas, Jade venia corriendo rápido y lo salto justo porque si no, estaríamos camino a un hospital, segundos después anoto y Andre se quedó ahí tirado.

-¡¿De dónde saben jugar tan bien?!- Pregunte alterada a Andre mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Se anotaron en fútbol americano mixtos en la escuela hace años.- Contesto Andre.

-¡Eso explica porque siempre se eligen ellos para su grupo y siempre nos ganan!- No prestaba atención y el balón paso rosando la coronilla de mi cabeza y Cat atrapo la pelota corriendo para anotar. ¿Qué? ¡Estamos perdiendo!

Buscamos la forma correcta de atacarlos y nos lanzamos al segundo tiempo, yo cubriendo a Jade, Shelby a Cat, Trina a Robbie y Andre a Beck.

-Yo se la paso a Trina, tu.- Señalo a Andre.- Corres para anotar.- Shelby te espera metros adelante se la pasas y ella anota.

Estrategia de nosotros, no sé qué tenían planeado el otro equipo pero esa era la nuestra, obviamente la cosa duro solamente 3 anotaciones hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacíamos y se ponían adelante de nosotros para recibir ellos el balón.

Los resultados fueron:

"**La Sangre de la Jirafa":** 36

"**Los Buenos de Hollywood":** 10 _Y fue solo porque teníamos suerte._

Fuimos derrotados.

**POV JADE.**

Les ganamos al fútbol americano... JAJAJAJA.

-Hicieron trampa.- Dice Tori mirándome, ella y yo éramos capitanas de nuestros equipos.

-Lo peor que puede decir un perdedor es esa frase.- Digo secándome con una toalla mientras bebo agua.

-Ustedes ya saben jugar al fútbol americano.

-Claro que sabemos jugar.- Contesto normalmente.- Más de 2 campeonatos ganados, más de 30 premios, más de 40 fechas ganadas.- _Tal vez esos no fueron los números exactos, pero yo los recuerdo así._

-Nunca me contaste que habían participado en ese deporte.

-Nunca fue importante de decir.- Respondo sin darle importancia, seguimos charlando y pronto llego la cena.

-Jade y yo podríamos hacer una parrillada.- Beck propuso, no tengo ningún problema con cocinar, es una buena idea.

-¡Sí!- Todos dijeron a la vez.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a un supermercado.- Dije parándome.

**POV TORI.**

-Sí, tienes razón, no tenemos carne y podríamos comprar algunas cosas más, la bebida y el postre.- Dije todos asintieron.

Fuimos todos en la camioneta de Beck y llegamos rápido, recorrí las góndolas porque yo estaba encargada del postre junto con Cat y Shelby, Robbie, Andre y Trina de la bebida, Beck y Jade de la carne y ensaladas. Todos nos encontraríamos en la sección de frutas al terminar cada uno su pedido, nosotras fuimos las primeras en terminar y estábamos repasando las cosas cuando Andre, Robbie y Trina se acercaron con un carro lleno de gaseosas y otras bebidas con alcohol, más tarde aparecieron Beck y Jade con otro carro lleno y carne y cosas para la ensalada.

_**Muy bien, ¿Qué más sucederá en ese supermercado? Para mí, ahí no se terminan las adorables compras… Después de todo, no creo que se irán sin hacer alguna travesura.**_

**Hay varios POVS en este capítulo, tal vez se pregunten por qué decidí terminar con el POV TORI, el caso es que para el siguiente capítulo quiero que sea Tori la que narre y después seguiremos con más POV JADE.**

**Shin Maverick: **¡Tus reviews me gustan tanto! Es como si escribes un poco de todo y algunas cosas ni siquiera tienen que ver sobre la historia y eso es lo que hace que sea más gracioso aún, ¿Con que saltaste de la emoción y todo lo demás porque volví a publicar? Me gustaría haber visto esa escena… ¿Te pusiste feliz cuando deje un review en tu historia? Hace unos días me llego un PM que decía: ""Me quede en shock cuando leí tú review" y otras cosas más, la verdad es que nunca pensé que la gente se emocionara con mis reviews, porque antes de publicar alguna historia no era nadie, aunque recordando a Selene le gustaban mis reviews, pero como escuche alguna vez tienes que hacer tu carrera, lo acabo de inventar yo, pero creo que es la verdad… Porque cuando ciertos autores principalmente los más viejos en este sitio, comentan tu historia te quedas como en shock y no sabes que hacer primero si saltar, contarle a todo el mundo, gritar de alegría o disimular que nunca paso nada… Me fui de tema, pero… ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo! ¿Tú dices que Jade tendría que ir a la frontera de México? Yo un día estaba por pasar, pero no tenía los papeles correspondientes y termine volviéndome al hotel donde me hospedaba… De nuevo hablando de más. **¡LIZ TENDRÍA QUE SUBIR UN VIDEO DICIENDO AUNQUE SEA "HOLA" EN ESPAÑOL!** No sé si alguna vez alguien se lo pidió, tal vez sí, tal vez no… Hay que ver si Liz quiere hablar español… ¿Cómo llegue este tema de que Liz debe hablar español? ¡Tampoco lo sé! Solo estoy hablando cosas al azar, pero tú dijiste que Jade tendría que haber aprendido algo de español y yo creo que Jade es muy floja para aprender algún otro idioma, por supuesto que si le conviene lo aprenderá por más que le cueste… Emmm, ¿Sabes algo yo no eh visto ninguna película de Batman? Mmm, no veo muchas películas o televisión, por lo que es lógico que no conozca casi ninguna de las cosas que dices, ¡Pero no importa!, si tú quieres hablar de eso yo estoy bien con ello, hay expresión de libertad. ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo! Nos leemos pronto.

**Vaniap0211: **Créeme que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que te robes el perro de tu vecino, mi opinión nunca cambiara, el POV SHELBY fue gracioso yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. "Seguro Jade hará todo lo que Mini Jade, pida, mande y desee" Tienes mucha razón en ese punto. Lo siento por lo de tu perrita, yo también tenía una y se me murió… Nos leemos…

**Madameduvergiere: **Sí, Tori tendría que estar feliz porque Jade la eligió a ella en vez de Cat… Con respecto a lo de tu segundo review sobre el apodo de Tori, leí en un fic en inglés y habían escrito "Vaqueros Ajustados" y yo sabía que el apodo de Tori era "Pantaloncitos" y luego me entro la duda, como los episodios de Victorious están en ingles muchas veces cuando los pasan al español utilizan palabras distintas porque muchas cosas que ellos dicen en nuestro idioma no tiene ningún significado y yo comencé a utilizar "Vaqueros Ajustados" porque tal vez Dikers le dijo eso a Tori o no, no lo sé… Y sobre el otro apodo… ¿No es "Dulces Melocotes Sally"? Yo pensé que Jade le decía "Melocotones" no "Duraznos"… Ahora estoy confundida, pero tal vez le diga "Duraznos" y yo no sabía… Tampoco lo sé… Dejando el tema de lado, me dio gusto que comentes, pensé que desde el día en que te respondí ese review no dejarías más comentarios, pero mírate aquí estas, ¿Cómo se encuentra tú familia? Si mal no recuerdo tenías algunos problemas… Y perdón si no debía preguntar.

**Horiat-Di: **Gracias por decir que esta es una de las historias más tiernas que has leído y alegrarte porque ya no estoy triste. Nos leemos pronto.

**Mas alla de la realidad: **Nunca me cansaré de escribir que eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, tú fuiste la segunda autora de historias Jori que leí, la primera fue no tengo ni idea como se llamaba pero trataba de que Jade iba a una isla donde también se encontraba Tori, esta tenía pequeños recuerdos de Jade cuando eran pequeñas y siempre guardaba una foto, el Señor West y el Señor Vega están enfrentados porque el padre de Jade quiere la isla esa y el padre de Tori es como el jefe de todos los que viven allí y quiere salvarlos, demás cosas pasan… Y las dos terminan teniendo una hija y Tori creo, si mal no recuerdo, va a tener otro bebe… No sé de quién era, pero fue la primera historia que leí… No sé por qué te conté eso pero… ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Nos leemos.

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **¡Amiga! ¿Cómo andas? Espero que estés descansada para leer la actualización, ¡Qué bueno ir a la playa!, particularmente no me gusta la playa pero solo lo digo para no ser descortés, creo que nunca te cansarás de decir que mi historia te gusta… Y no te preocupes por no comentar primera, la verdad con tal de que lleguen tus reviews no me importa cuando lleguen, estabas ocupada y es lógico no tener tiempo. ¿Eres adicta a mí historia y al Candy Crush? Yo jugaba hace unas semanas, casi un mes, a ese juego… Luego lo deje de jugar porque me aburrió, es decir, las cosas me llaman la atención solo por unos días o unas semanas pero luego se me hace todo aburrido… Y así es como casi nunca puedo terminar una historia, estoy escribiendo una y de pronto una nueva idea en mi cabeza hace que me entusiasme y solo escriba una y la otra la deje abandonada… Después de todo es prácticamente imposible que mis historias tengan finales, ¿Sabes qué? _**El final de esta historia ya está escrito, faltan solo algunos detalles en la narración sobre otros temas y ya está, la historia se acaba y luego a pensar que otra historia puedo subir. **_Nos leemos :D

**Casi me olvidaba, muchas gracias por los nombres para la perrita de Shelby… La verdad es que estuve leyendo una lista de nombres para ponerle a las mascotas, y hay cada uno, pero… No sé cuál decidirme, me gustan: LUCY (lo propuso SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade) AURA (ese nombre tiene misterio, a mí me gusta el misterio, y lo propuso Mas alla de la realidad) LAYKA (me parece genial y lo propuso Vaniap0211) y ahora el más comprometedor ALBA (propuesto por Shin Maverick) el más comprometedor porque hace unos años conocí a una chica llamada Alba y no me cayó nada bien, todavía no me cae bien… Sinceramente la odio y tal vez ella a mí, no me importa lo que piense, mientras sepa que la odio, estará todo bien, pero descuida me gusto el significado del nombre y como lo asociaste con mi situación pasada, aunque yo no creo que ella sea un faro de luz en mi vida, gracias por proponer el nombre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, :D, ¿Cómo andan? Bien, este capítulo será dedicado a una amiga mía llamada: SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade que me considera una de sus escritoras favoritas y yo no tengo como agradecértelo, traes mucha felicidad a mi vida :D, gracias por comentar cada vez desde el comienzo y seguir fiel en todas las actualizaciones… Tal vez esta dedicatoria no pueda cubrir ni la mitad de lo que te mereces, pero yo tendré otra historia preparada y será solo dedicada a ti, eso puede ocurrir en un corto plazo :), nuevamente gracias por todo.**

_**Victorious no me pertenece.**_

_**Capítulo 11: Transcurre el Jueves.**_

**POV TORI.**

_Todos nos encontraríamos en la sección de frutas al terminar cada uno su pedido, nosotras fuimos las primeras en terminar y estábamos repasando las cosas cuando Andre, Robbie y Trina se acercaron con un carro lleno de gaseosas y otras bebidas con alcohol, más tarde aparecieron Beck y Jade con otro carro lleno de carne y cosas para la ensalada._

-¿Todo eso vamos a comer?- Pregunto mirando el carro de todos.

-Sepi, todo.- Dijo Beck.

-Bueno... Creo que tenemos que buscar un par de cosas más pero no entran en los carros... Con Beck, Robbie, Shelby y Andre vamos a buscar unos carritos más...- Dijo Jade sospechosamente para mí y al terminar todos se fueron corriendo, nos miramos Cat, Trina y yo... _¿Qué está pasando ahora?_

Pronto me llega un mensaje de Jade que dice:

*Vallan a la caja para poder hacer cola, hay mucha gente*

*Bien*

Caminamos empujando los carros hacia la caja, hay algo muy sospechoso en esto... ¿Qué más necesitan? Tenemos todo... Postre, la carne, las ensaladas y la bebida... ¿Robbie, Andre, Beck, Shelby...? ¡Y Jade! ¡Oh, no! ¡Jade sola en un supermercado tan grande es un peligro! ¡Y más que nada con todos los otros salvajes y mi hija que tampoco se queda atrás!

-¿Tori? ¿Vamos a la caja?- Pregunto Trina.

-¡No! ¡Vamos!- Salí directamente hacia la última parte del supermercado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Oí preguntar a Cat.

-Pueden estar haciendo cualquier cosa.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Los chicos!

-Dijeron que iban a comprar cosas.- Trina me agarro de la mano parándome por completo, la mire, me sacudió fuertemente por los hombros.

-Creo que ya está bien Trina.- Cat puso su mano en el brazo de mi hermana, esta paro.

-De seguro Jade está comprando demás cosas...

**POV JADE.**

-¡Sí!- Grite desde arriba del carrito en el que me había empujado Beck, iba directo a un estante de papel higiénico.

-¡Jade vas a chocar!- Grito Andre, salte justo a tiempo pero el carro choco con el estante.

Sentí todos los paquetes de papel caer arriba mío.

-¡¿Jade estas bien?!- Se acercaron todos preocupados.

-¡De nuevo!- Grite contenta saliendo de abajo.

-No, quiero ir yo.- Robbie chillo contento.

-También quiero intentar.

-No me dejen fuera.

-¿Puedo probar?- Me pregunto Shelby, la alce.

-No me parece adecuado que una niña de 7 años se deslice con un carrito por todo el supermercado.- Dije viéndola en lo que los chicos tiraban a Robbie de un lado para el otro.

-¡Pero yo también quiero divertirme!

-Emmm... No sé si...- Un policía se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- Grito desde lejos.

Nos miramos todos.

-¡Agarremos todos un carrito! ¡Andre lleva a Robbie arriba de tu carrito! ¡Yo llevo a Shelby! ¡Y tú Beck corre rápido!

-¡Hey!- Se quejó mi amigo, Andre ya estaba con Robbie saliendo rápido de ahí.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te lleve ahí arriba con Shelby?!- Señale el carro, cada vez se acercaba más el policía.

-Bueno, si no te molesta, yo diría que sí.

-¡Corre Beckett!- Nos separamos todos para perder de vista al policía, me llego un mensaje.

-Mamá, deme el celular así leo el mensaje.- Se lo di.- El tío Andre dice que ya está el estacionamiento con el tío Rob.

-¿Y Beck?

-No lo sé...- Me distraje por un momento.- ¡Mamá vamos a chocar con los vinos!

-Eh, eh.- Doble rápidamente, uff, casi.

-¡Policía en frente!- Pare de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quería saber si estabas prestando atención.

-Bueno, bueno... Creo que ya perdimos de vista al tonto policía.

Dejemos el carrito en su lugar antes de salir afuera

-¡Qué bien que salieron! ¡Temíamos por ustedes!- Dijo Robbie poniendo su mano en mi hombro, simplemente mire la mano y el la aparto asustado.

-¿Temían por nosotros, eh? ¡Bien que no entraron para ver si estábamos vivas!

-Tranquila, Jade.- Dijo Andre.

-¿Qué compraron?- Se acercó Tori con las chicas atrás.

-No tenían lo que buscábamos.

-¿Y que buscaban? Tal vez podemos comprarlo en el camino.

-No, no es nada importante...

-¿Nos podemos ir?

-¿Beck?- Me acorde de él.

-No lo vimos...

-Ya vuelvo.- Entre de nuevo al supermercado, Beck hablando con el policía seriamente, el policía también me vio.

-¡Y tú también!-Me señaló.

-¿Que sucede?- Me hice la desentendida caminando a ellos.

-Ustedes tiraron un estante de papel higiénico y jugaban con los carritos.

-¡No hicimos nada! ¡Es una acusación muy fea la que hace! ¡No tiene pruebas!

-¡¿Ah sí?!- Apunto una pequeña pantalla, donde se veía como jugábamos y escapábamos_. Si que me veo linda corriendo, ¿Que puedo decir? A pesar de ser madre, estoy intacta._- ¿Qué piensa de ellos?

-Que...- Le dije algo a Beck en un murmullo.- Esta mal lo que hicimos.

Empujamos al policía y salimos corriendo.

-A la camioneta, a la camioneta.- Gritamos los dos corriendo al vehículo, y las chicas no entendían nada, en la parte de adelante estábamos Cat, Tori, Trina y yo, atrás Robbie, Beck, Andre y Shelby, esta quería ir con sus tíos, no tengo problema en cuanto la cuiden con su vida, y sé que lo harán todos queremos a Shelby mucho para hacerle algún daño...

-¡¿Jade?! ¿Vas arrancar?- Dice Tori y salgo de mis pensamientos sobre Shelby y sus tíos.

-Sí, ya voy.- El policía termino persiguiéndonos, obviamente no lo alcanzo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- La voz de Trina sonó, _pensé que no se darían cuenta..._

-¿Qué?- Cuestionaran Tori y Cat a la vez.

-El policía que nos estaba siguiendo, ¿No lo vieron?

-No, Trina, ¿Qué cosas dices? No había ningún policía persiguiéndonos.- La fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Estas segura? Porque yo...

-¡Que no había nadie!- La interrumpo.

-Jade, cálmate y no había ningún policía Trina.- Dice Tori, apreto mis manos fuerte al volante, tenías que abrir la boca Trina.

-Sí, tú lo dices hermanita.

-Ya no tienes que llamarme más hermanita.- Y comenzó otra discusión entre las dos sobre que para Trina, Tori aún era su pequeña hermanita y Tori, que negaba ser la pequeña... _Aunque en verdad lo es._

-¿Y cómo va la película, Jade?- Pregunto mi mejor amiga que venía al lado mío, Tori no sé por qué se sentó entre Cat y Trina.

-Todo bien.- Levante la voz sobre los gritos de las dos hermanas.

-¡No soy más un bebe Trina!

-¡Para mi si vas hacer la pequeña!

-¡Tengo una hija y seguirás llamándome la hermana pequeña!

-¡Para todos en la familia siempre serás la bebe de la casa!- _La verdad es que eso es cierto._

Y más cosas se gritaban parecidas a esas.

-¿Y tú como vas con la gira?

-Todo bien, eh conocido a muchas personas famosas y fans increíbles.

-Eso es fantástico, cada vez tu carrera va creciendo.

-Sí, todos los días es un escalón más arriba, ¿Quieres un dulce?- Ofreció sacando un caramelo de quien sabe dónde.

-Sep, gracias.- Dije y lo agarre, sabía muy bien.

Comimos unos dulces más hasta que llegamos a mi casa, entramos y las dos seguían discutiendo, Shelby, Beck, Robbie y Andre ya se habían bajado de la camioneta y estaban caminando a la casa.

-Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori.- Dije repetidas veces apartándola de su hermana, por fin se callaron.- Ya basta, tú serás su hermana pequeña y ella será la hermana grande que siempre trata de molestarte, ahora por favor, ¡Me está doliendo la cabeza y ustedes siguen gritando! ¡Basta!- Corte todo tipo de sonido.- No es momento de estar discutiendo.

-Está bien.- Tori dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Está bien.- Entramos a la casa y todos estaban en el jardín trasero preparando los platos y otras cosas, los ayudamos a terminar y luego teníamos todo listo, solo faltaba la carne, que se estaba asando.

-¿Quién quiere las primeras costillas?- Dije al mismo tiempo que Beck.

_**¿Para quienes serán las primeras costillas…?**_

**Terminamos por hoy, lo lamento por la pregunta verdaderamente tonta que hice ahí arriba, pero cada vez la historia termina y la verdad es que aún estoy pensando en que parte quedaría mejor un capítulo más para charlar un poco sobre la perrita, me di cuenta de que no tiene mucha participación y tal vez sería bueno agregar algo sobre ella. Sin más datos que dar, los agradecimientos por sus reviews:**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **¡Te eh dedicado el capítulo y me siento muy feliz por eso! Aunque no es uno de los mejores no podía esperar para dedicarte uno y bueno, al no ser paciente este fue el capítulo que te toco…El final se acerca pronto, aunque no sé cuándo… Cada vez que leo tus reviews una gran alegría recorre por mí cuerpo, la verdad es que yo nunca comente en una historia todos los capítulos, y aprecio mucho que lo hagas cuando suba cada capítulo, espero que la próxima historia que suba te agrade y comentes… ¿Mi historia es una medicina? Wow, ¿Tanto te gusta? Creo que nunca lograré entender tu sentimiento de amor por esta historia, ojala que estés un poco más descansada y sin dolores :D Sí, te hice caso, te voy a contar algo importante: La parte esa de la reconciliación nunca estuvo prevista ni se me paso por la cabeza, luego de leer los reviews al parecer todos querían que entre Cat y Tori dejaran las cosas en claro, desde que ocurrió esta pelea imaginaria de celos tu siempre escribiste que querías que Cat y Tori se arreglaran y que sea solo una pelea tonta, al final de todo me decidí de último momento a implementar esa parte y al parecer a todos les agradó porque pienso que están contentos. Ah, y estoy bien, mucho mejor, siempre estoy bien aunque no lo demuestro demasiado, ¿Todo bien por ahí? Nos leemos :D

**Shin Maverick: **Sobre los equipos tienes razón, desde ese punto de vista saqué los nombres de los dos equipos. Al final gano Shelby por la cara de cachorro, Tori ya debe estar vieja para hacer esas cosas pero muchas veces me olvido del cambio de edades, recuerdo que ya no tienen 17 o 18 cuando ya estoy subiendo el capítulo y no quiero cambiarlo porque tendría que pensar muchas partes que cambiar… ¡El problema terminó! Y las dos son nuevamente amigas, todo el mundo quería eso y se los concedí. Y nunca eh visto una película de Batman, tampoco sabía que repetía tantas veces su nombre, no estoy familiarizada con los superhéroes o cosas de ciencia ficción. ¿Con que ese será el crossover? Wow, no creí que fuera tan loco, pero si es un proyecto nuevo sigue adelante, tal vez pasé por esa nueva historia nueva tuya luego de que la subas y dejaré algún review con lo que pienso de ella. Y sobre el nombre de la perrita creo que lo tengo un poco decidido pero aún no, tampoco pienso ponerle el nombre Alba de nombre, sería un castigo para el animal… Pero tienes razón, no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestros enemigos, yo tampoco terminaría más, nos leemos.

**Mica: **Gracias por comentar.

**Maria: **Gracias por dejar tu opinión y escribir que la historia tiene un toque único y por lo de la foto la verdad es que sí, sería muy cómico.

**Vaniap0211: **Ojala pienses rápido en una estrategia, sería algo divertido tener esa aventura… Es decir, tú vecino tal vez se decepcione, pero tu tendrás la satisfacción de que tienes al perro :D Y eso es lo que importa. Y las cosas se solucionaron entre las dos chicas.

**Mas alla de la realidad: **Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que también leí esa historia aunque dudo si abre comentado o no, tuve muchas cuentas y al final esta fue la que más dio resultado porque fue la única que me acuerdo la contraseña… Cambiando de tema, ¿Te pareció dulce la reconciliación entre las chicas? Solo quería que todo fuera más o menos normal, dijiste que te gustaba el drama, pero no quería más conflictos porque al final la historia se iba a centrar en la pelea de las dos en vez del tema que en realidad importa, Shelby y su cumpleaños. Jajajaja, ¿Hubieras golpeado a Cat? Y podrías hacerlo porque tendrías un buen motivo, tienes razón en esa parte. ¿Jadesita? Es un buen diminutivo :D La verdad es que Shelby es muy terrible. Sobre el nombre, no lo sé, tal vez se quede sin nombre… Aunque tal vez me odien por no ponerle un nombre decente, no soy muy decisiva en ese tipo de cosas… De todas formas, tú opción fue una de las que más me gusto… Comentaste como Guest, pero me imagino que eras tú así que solo puse tu nombre.

**Madameduvergiere: **Me alegro mucho por tu familia, ojala se mejoren pronto y pueden estar como una familia completa sin problemas. Gracias por dejar tu review.

**Gracias a todos por comentar :D ¿Se preguntan por qué cambié la letra con la que respondo a sus reviews? Y si no se preguntan les responderé de todas formas… **El motivo es porque creo que la letra negrita daña la vista y de ninguna manera quiero que tengan problemas de visión :D Es solo por el bien de ustedes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, hey, hey there, ¿Cómo andan? Estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo aunque es bastante corto, descubrirán para quien eran las primeras costillas y al final terminaremos con un nuevo misterio. Decidí implementar un poco más de páginas porque me acordé de último momento algo divertido y no se podía quedar afuera de este fic… Se darán cuenta sobre cuál es el nombre que elegí para nuestra querida Siberiana Blanca de Ojos Azules, todos eran nombres grandiosos y yo sentí como que tenía que complacer a todos un poco por comentar siempre y demás, así que agregué también esa parte, estoy segura de que se darán cuenta. No tiene mucha acción, pero esperaré sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_**Capítulo 12: Transcurre el Jueves.**_

_-¿Quién quiere las primeras costillas?- Dijimos con Beck. _

Todos levantaron las manos y el tonto de Robbie levanto las dos manos y las piernas, y por eso casi se cae de la silla.

-La primera costilla será para Shapiro porque no deja de moverse en su silla.- Dije, mientras ponía la costilla en su plato se retorcía entero,_ ¿Tanta emoción por la una costilla de carne? En qué mundo vivimos, por Dios... Bueno, aunque yo no soy la más normal aquí._

-¡Si!- Ataco la costilla llevándosela toda a la boca, repartimos las otras costillas y filetes. Todo en la mesa estaba extrañamente tranquilo, teníamos mucha hambre.

-Que comida más rica.- Dijo Andre.

-Coincido contigo, Harris.- Contesto.

-¡Postre!- Dijo Beck.

-Creo que no puedo comer más.- _De todas formas comeré el postre igual._

-Acá está el postre.- Comentan Cat y Tori caminando con el postre hacia nosotros.

-Está muy rico.- Me meto una cucharada en la boca.

-¡Sí! ¡Amo el _durazno_!- Robbie exclama... Todos los miramos.

-Es _frutilla_, Rob.- Rompo el silencio.

-Ah... ¡Amo la frutilla!- Todos ignoramos lo que paso y seguimos comiendo.

Terminamos y ordenamos todo dejando tal y como estaba. Vi que Shelby me pidió un par de costillas en un plato para perro… _¿Le dará de comer lo mismo que nosotros? ¿No comen su alimento especial?_

-¿Shelby?- Demasiado tarde, mi hija había puesto el plato en el suelo y la perrita hambrienta comenzaba a comer apurada.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Se acercó a mí sonriente.

-¿Por qué le das nuestras costillas a tú cachorro?

-No te quejes, Jade. Tú ya comiste.

-De todas formas no puedes darle de comer lo mismo que nosotros…

-Tú no compraste alimento balanceado y yo no la iba a dejar sin comer.- Me interrumpió seria… _Valla que tiene razón, nunca compré alimento…_

-Bien, bien… Compraré cuando pueda.

-Y que sea pronto si no quieres compartir tú comida con el nuevo integrante de la familia…- Me dijo ¿Amenazante?... _Sé que tal vez no hice mi mejor esfuerzo educándola, pero… ¡Ella me amenazó a mí! Al ver que me quedo ahí parada sin ninguna respuesta sonríe y se va a jugar con su nuevo perro… ¡Cachorro que yo compré! ¡Con mi dinero!_

-¿Jade?- Tori me pregunto apareciendo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces ahí parada observando el vacío?

-Tenemos que ir a comprar comida para la perrita…- Dije preocupada.

-No podemos salir ahora…

-Tori, hay que ir a comprar comida ahora mismo.- Le dije agarrándola por los hombros y sacudirla.

-Eres la segunda persona que hace eso hoy en el día y no es agradable, Jade… Pero, si tanto quieres ir a comprar alimento balanceado, mañana pediré que traigan un par de bolsas.

-Gracias, Tori…- Me seque el sudor de la frente inexistente.- Me has salvado el día.

-De nada…- La bese.- ¿Qué tal si tratamos de enseñarle todos juntos algo? Es decir, ya que somos muchos tal vez aprenda.- _No sé qué tiene ver que seamos más gente._

-Sí tú quieres, Tori.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Tori a todos, le prestaron atención.- ¿Qué tal si les enseñamos algo al nuevo integrante de la familia?

-Claro.

-¡Sí!

Todos asintieron y se aceraron a nosotros.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Preguntó Beck.

-Shelby trae acá a tú mascota.- Le dije, ella vino seguida del perro.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- Dijo mirando a todos.

-Le enseñaremos algo a tú perrito.- Dijo Cat.- Que por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Aura.- Dijo orgullosa mirándola.

-Waaw, ese nombre es el más tierno que eh escuchado.- Cat abrazó a Shelby.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué es el más tierno?- Le pregunté a Cat. _Porque para mí, no es nada tierno… Sí, es un buen nombre, pero no es adorable, me parece más misterioso…_

-Bueno porque si Jade.- Explicó, _creo que no es una explicación nada razonable_.- ¿Y entonces cómo se llamaba?- Volvió a repetir… _Ni siquiera abra escuchado el nombre._

-Se llama Aura, Cat.- Shelby dijo detenidamente para que entienda.

-Oh, Lucy es un buen nombre.- Contesto sonriente, todos la miramos preocupados._ Claramente, Shelby no dijo Lucy…_

-Cat, Shelby no dijo Lucy.- Tori le aclaró.

-Ah, bueno…- Dijo Cat sin comprender el tema.

-¿Y entonces cuál es el nombre?- Dijo Robbie…

-El nombre es Aura…- Repitió.

-Me parece un nombre genial sobrina.- Dijo Beck… _Por fin._

-Nah, no sé.- Hablo Andre.- Yo le hubiese puesto Layka, me hace recordar a Alaska.

-Tienes razón, tío, tal vez le pueda poner Layka…- Shelby dudo del nombre…

-Andre, si ella le quería poner Aura, se queda en Aura, no la confundas.- Dije seria, si Shelby le quiere llamar Aura, se llamará Aura.

-Bien, bien…

-El nombre Alba sería perfecto.- La hermana de mi esposa dijo… _Tenía que meterse a opinar también._

-No me gusta es nombre.- Dijo Tori con una mueca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Ya todos curiosos preguntaron.

-Bueno, simplemente no me parece el nombre adecuado por cosas del pasado.- Dijo Tori, la miré, _sé a lo que se refiere._

-¿Tiene que ver con Jade?- Todos me miraron_… ¿Por qué siempre estoy metida en todos los problemas o recuerdos no agradables…?_

-Más o menos… Pero ella no lo hizo con tanta intención…

-¿Entonces qué hizo?- Preguntaron a la vez.

-Les contaré la historia, pónganse cómodos.- Dijo Tori. Miraron para todos lados, el lugar más cómodo es el suelo. Tori se sentó y todos la imitamos.

_**¿Cuál será la historia de Tori…?**_

**Muy bien, sus contestaciones siguen a continuación.**

**Gabuoo: **Hola, el tema de las costillas ya está resuelto, sí, todos querrían tener una madre como Jade :P

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **Me alegro que te guste el anterior capítulo, lo siento por las fallas ortográficas, la verdad que a veces cuando subes el doc manager no sale igual que en tu computadora… Pasando de tema, estoy bien :D, ¿Un abrazo piscicológico? Creo que el que decía eso era German el chico que hace videos, lo eh visto un par de veces con mi hermana, ¿Primera persona que te dedica un cap? ¡Me gusta ser la primera! Y mejor cuando el Sábado es tú cumpleaños, ¡Aún mejor! Ojala la pases muy bien, no soy amante de las fiestas de cumpleaños y no es mi fuerte pero ¡Que la pases bien de todas formas! Nos leemos, amiga :D

**Shin Maverick: **La pequeña historia que escribiste sobre la dimensión paralela me impresiono tanto y me gustó tanto, fue maravillosa, no hay palabras, mi parte favorita fue cuando Shelby jala tú capa :D Verás que en realidad la perrita no se robó las costillas y ahora tiene nombre. Dije que dedicaría un capítulo para ti, pero eso no sucedió esta vez, tal vez el siguiente, pero estoy segura que te dedicaré uno .

**Madameduvergiere: **Tendría que haber más madres como Jade, pero luego vienen las consecuencias de tener una madre algo irresponsable… Pero de hecho, todas las madres son buenas, hay que recordar que alguien nunca les enseñó a ser madres o padres, por eso tienen actitudes diferentes y según el tipo de hijo también… Me alegro que te guste la historia y sigas comentando. Nos leemos.

**Mica: **Gracias por comentar y me alegra leer que te guste la historia.

**Vaniap0211: **Yo también quería las primeras costillas… Pero no creo que Jade me las quiera dar. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

**Horiat-Di: **Gracias por tus dos reviews en solo un mismo cap. Y no, no hay nada entre Cat y Trina, sé que les gusta esa pareja, pero no soy la mejor escribiendo en ese tipo de tema… Solo quise agregar el toque Catrina por diversión pensando que nadie se daría cuenta, ¡Y mira tú te diste cuenta! Nos leemos.

**Joriness: **¿Por dónde empezar? Tal vez por el principio… Primero que nada, ¿Todas las cosas absurdas que hacen? Por favor, solo se están divirtiendo. ¿Por qué recién lo escribes ahora en un review? Ya voy publicando el capítulo 12 ahora y tú recién me marcas el error de que las cosas son absurdas. No sé tú, pero si no te gusta mi historia pues no la leas, de todos modos creo que la has leído hasta ahora porque recién me lo dices en el capítulo 12. ¿Tori tendría que compartir más tiempo con su hija? Sí, capas que en eso tienes razón, pero no cambiaré nada a esta altura de los hechos. _**Tal vez no sea la mejor, pero hay personas que les gusta como escribo y la historia, yo la continuaré por ellos.**_

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D Tal vez subiré el próximo capítulo el Lunes… Tengo un examen importante porque en pocas semanas se cierran las notas y yo como toda alumna buena y aplicada que soy tengo que estudiar para aunque sea mantener mis notas, aburridoooo… Demaciado. Pero tranquilos ahora que ya llega el final todos estarán más ansiosos y sé que quieren un final pronto. Nos estamos leyendo :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, hey, hey, there, ¿Cómo andan? Miren quien está subiendo un capitulo hoy ¡Yo LassTime! Desde el viernes por la noche creo no eh subido ningún capitulo... Ando con algunos problemas adentro de mi mente y las pruebas... Tenía examen de matemáticas y yo no sabía nada, obviamente desaprobé y tendría que estar estudiando pero no, yo quiero subir un capitulo. Pasando esa historia aburrida...**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a un amigo, *Tambores por favor*, ¡Shin Maverick Hell Angelo! ¿Por qué te eh dedicado este capítulo? Primero que nada porque te lo prometí, segundo porque dejas reviews muy divertidos y te gusta mi historia (o eso quiero creer) y por último, estás loco... No es ofendiendo, es que este capítulo se me ocurrió en un ataque de locura, los cuales son cada vez más seguidos, y no pude evitar acordarme de ti mientras lo escribía: "Esto es loco" "Angelo" "Ni siquiera yo había hecho esto a mi edad" "¿Qué puede pasar?" "¿Tori se enoja o no con Jade?" y muchas preguntas más aparecieron, al final de todo me decidí y esta historia que cuenta Tori fue agregada al hilo del fic, porque... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que mi historia no tiene flash back? Tenía que agregar algo divertido que ocurrió en el pasado... Muchas gracias por comentar, ¿Has comentado del principio? Yo no lo recuerdo, soy de pérdida de memoria fácil, de todas formas muchas gracias.**

**Como a la mayoría, tal vez ustedes no lo escriben en los reviews pero les parece un poco extraño que Tori no participe y, prepárense para esto, ¡Tori será la que narre el Flash Back! Aunque en toda la historia Jade queda bien parada y Shelby también, porque yo no quiero que nada malo les ocurra...**

**¿Adivinen quien está teniendo un maldito bloqueo de escritora? ¡Yo LassTime! Sí. No es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi carrera pero creo que en un momento a todos nos pasa... ¡Pero de todo esto eh sacado algo nuevo! ¿Adivinen qué? No adivinen yo se los contare. ¡Tengo un nuevo one shot terminado! Tal vez no abarque ni siquiera 2 paginas porque lo hice en media hora, pero tiene un final lindo o eso es lo que pienso yo... Tal vez lo suba y se lo dedique a quien le prometí una historia o algo…**

**Comencemos con la historia de Tori porque esto se hizo largo… Victorious no me pertenece.**

_**Capítulo 13: Transcurre el Jueves.**_

_-Les contaré la historia, pónganse cómodos.- Dijo Tori. Miraron para todos lados, el lugar más cómodo es el suelo. Tori se sentó y todos la imitamos._

**FLASH BACK POV TORI.**

_Era un día soleado en Los Angeles, todos seguramente ya deben estar en sus trabajos cuando yo me levanté rápidamente escuchando unos sonidos extraños y muy molestos, baje corriendo las escaleras y casi me caí en el proceso, los ruidos provenían de la cocina y entre para encontrarme con Jade de 24 años y Shelby de 4 años, tocando sonoramente una batería hecha de ollas y sartenes, di una rápida mirada y las dos estaban como locas tocando el instrumento improvisado._

_-¡¿Qué hacen?!- Grite fuerte, y aunque estoy segura de que me escucharon las dos seguían tocando más fuerte.- ¡BASTA!- Todo el grito resonó por la casa, dejaron de tocar y me miraron._

_-Oh, cariño, no sabía que estabas despierta.- Dijo Jade y yo la mire enojada. No es culpa de Shelby, porque estoy segura de que una niña de 4 años no le diría a su madre si pueden golpear ollas y sartenes a las 9 de la mañana. _

_-Claro que no lo sabías, ahora tengo una fuerte jaqueca.- Dije caminando hacia ellas, Shelby miraba con mucha atención._

_-Supongo que tendrás que ir a una farmacia y comprar pastillas.- Siguió tocando despreocupadamente._

_-Jade, basta.- Le rogué, y para colmo Shelby la seguía acompañando._

_-Para, para, para.- Dijo Jade a Shelby. GRACIAS._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-Creo que a tu mamá no le gusta que toquemos rock…- Jade comprendió lo que pedí, silencio es lo que necesito._

_-Gracias por entender…- Dije caminando para comenzar a preparar mi desayuno._

_-¡Y como no le gusta el rock tocaremos una canción lenta!- Grito Jade mientras que con la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano le pegaba repetida veces con lentitud a la olla, ¿Eso es para ella una canción lenta? Y Shelby al no entender muy bien seguía tocando fuerte, fue peor porque ahora las dos tocaban cosas diferentes y se mezclaba todo._

_-No, no, no.- Jade volvió a parar a nuestra hija.- Tienes que tocar despacio.- Agarro la mano de Shelby y movió la manito varias veces hacia la olla.- Muy bien, ahora sí._

_Y así transcurrió toda la mañana, ese era mi único día para descansar y ahora ya estaba arruinado… Suspire pesadamente y decidí tomar un desayuno rápido en el estudio, con un café bastaría. Hice toda la rutina y baje de nuevo, la misma escena frente a mis ojos._

_-Nos vemos, chicas…- Les dije, ninguna me prestó atención, es lógico, cada una tocando fuertemente ni siquiera me escucharon. Salí por la puerta y fui camino al estudio. Llegué y al abrir las puertas al parecer teníamos una nueva secretaria, le di mis saludos y pase normalmente. Cuando entré a mi cabina ya la habían ocupado, la chica cantaba realmente mal y desafinado, ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este si no sabe cantar? _

_-¿Qué pasa? Este es mi turno.- Dije tocando el hombro del chico sentado en frente de la consola._

_-Lo siento, pero Alba es la hija del jefe y cuando ella decida que no quiere cantar más la consola estará lista para que grabes.- Me dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, decidí esperar… Y esperar… Eras las 6 de la tarde y la chica seguía cantando... ¿No sé cansará de desafinar tanto?_

_-Que termine ya es un dolor de oídos.- Dije en voz alta cuando la chica justo salía de la cabina, me miró de mala forma._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Señaló donde estaba, me pare inmediatamente, ahora estaría en grandes problemas… _

_-Yo estoy esperando que tú terminaras para grabar…_

_-¿Tienes un contrato con mi padre?- Me interrumpió._

_-Sí, pero yo no trataba de…_

_-Estás despe…- Justo alguien entro por la puerta agitadamente._

_-Lo siento por interrumpir, pero…- Dijo Jade que tenía alzada a Shelby._

_-¡Eres Jade West!- Gritó esta tal Alba._

_-Sí, lo soy, pero ahora tengo que hablar con mi esposa…- Jade dejó a Shelby en el suelo._

_-¿Esposa?- Me miro confundida la chica._

_-Sí, Tori Vega, mi esposa.- Jade contestó perdida en el tema._

_-Yo no sabía que ella era tu esposa, es que se hizo algo nuevo en el cabello y no la reconocí… Lo siento.- Se disculpó con Jade… ¿Y por qué no conmigo? Yo soy la que casi pierde su contrato._

_-No hay problema…- Dije, Alba asintió._

_-Chau, Jade West.- Se despidió de Jade con una sonrisa enorme._

_-Nos vemos.- Y salió sin nada más que decir… Creo que Jade me salvó de que me despidieran._

_-¿Qué fue eso y por qué se disculpó conmigo?- Me preguntó._

_-Esa chica me oyó decir algo que no le agrado y quería sacarme mi contrato porque su padre es el jefe, pero luego apareciste tú con Shelby y me salvaron de ser despedida.- Dije sin poder creerlo aún._

_-Oh…_

_-¿Y para que vienes?_

_-Shelby quiere ir a una heladería pero yo no sé cuál es su gusto preferido y ella no se lo acuerda.- Dijo de nuevo con preocupación en su voz y casi parecía desesperarse._

_-Es limón, Jade.- Dije con una sonrisa._

_-¡Gracias, Tori! ¡Ahora podemos ir a comprar helados!- Dijo entusiasmada tomando a Shelby de nuevo en sus brazos.- ¿Quieres un helado? No importa, te lo traeré igual, pero solo vamos a comprar limón así que espero que te guste el limón, Vega._

_-Bien, gracias, Jade.- Dije y le di un beso antes de que se valla por la puerta de nuevo._

_-Ella te salvó de que pierdas tú contrato.- Dijo el chico de la consola.- Y todo por unos helados…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK POV TORI- SIGUE POV JADE.**

Todos miraron sorprendidos. _¿Qué quieren que diga? Fue una buena historia, sobre todo porque con Shelby tocábamos tan bien la batería y sin partituras…_

-Maravillosa historia Tori.- Dijeron todos.

-Ven que no siempre soy la mala del cuento.- Les digo.

-Bueno… Pero en el 95% de los cuentos, tú eres la mala Jade.- Dijo Beck. _Tiene razón._

-Sí, pero ahora sin mí Tori no tendría su contrato y Shelby no hubiera comido helados ese día.

-Sí, sí… ¿En qué estábamos antes de esta asombrosa historia?- Dijo Andre.

-En que le íbamos a ensañar a Aura algunas cosas.

-La verdad es que yo le enseñé a dar la patita ya… También puede sentarse.- Dijo Shelby.

-Es suficiente.- Dije levantándome.- Luego le enseñaremos a traer la pelota.

-Eso también está cubierto, mamá.- Dijo mi hija, se paró el resto.

-No queda nada más para hacer que ir a descansar para estar bien preparados para mañana.- Dije entrando a la casa, todos entraron atrás.

-¿Nos podemos quedar a dormir?- Preguntó Beck. Todos los demás invitados asintieron.

_**¿Jade dejará que todos se queden a dormir en la mansión West-Vega?**_

**Terminamos por acá, yo quería subir el capítulo ayer pero no entendía algo de matemática y mi madre se vio obligada a enseñarme sobre el tema… Tardé más de lo que esperaba y cuando llegue de nuevo a la computadora se había apagado sola y yo no había guardado el documento. Y por la espera de un día les eh regalado un poco más a parte de la famosa historia de Tori Vega y hay una nueva pregunta… La historia que cuenta Tori puede ser algo absurda y lo siento si no les gustó.**

**Respuestas a sus muy queridos reviews :D**

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo: **Hey, muchacho apuesto ¿Cómo andas amigo? Primero que nada: Yo sé de la pequeña discusión con Migo Mismo y tú porque soy Batman **Dije dejando que mi capa flamee por el viendo que corría de tú ventana y me miraste sorprendido asomando la cabeza por el ordenador**

-¿LassTime has sido Batman todo este tiempo?

-Sí y eh venido a decirte que subas otro capítulo de tú historia porque me quede con curiosidad…

-¿Tú lees mí historia? **Te paraste y caminaste un poco**

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo no leerla? **Estaba a medias de salir de tú ventana cuando me llamaste**

-¡Batman!

-¿Qué quieres niño?

-¿Me darías un autógrafo? **Estiraste hacia mí una pequeña libreta y una lapicera**

-No te daré ningún autógrafo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No te daré mí muy valiosa firma hasta que actualices tú historia. **Quisiste pararme pero ya era tarde, yo iba bajando rápidamente por el árbol**

-¡Batman! ¡Vuelve! **Gritaste y lo último que viste de mí fue el rastro de la capa doblar por un callejón cercano desapareciendo en la misteriosa oscuridad que cubría aquel sitio**

Y fin de la historia.

Eh estado algo anormal estos últimos días por lo que decidí agregar un poco de eso que escribí y tal vez te agrade, no soy la mejor escribiendo cosas así pero… Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y quedo bien, en mi opinión. Trina sugirió el nombre que tú diste, este cierto nombre trae malos recuerdos a Tori y aquí conocerás la historia de Tori Vega contada por ella.

¿Selene ha pasado por tú historia? ¡Me alegro mucho por ti mi buen aventurado amigo! :D

¿Qué nombre puede tener el Cross? Mmm… ¿Es con la serie Scooby Doo? Es decir, déjame contarte algo, esa ves que leí el capítulo de tú historia en el cual anunciabas que tenías una nueva historia y se iba a tratar sobre una serie que nombrarías en ese capítulo yo creo recordar que Tori estaba viendo ese programa, luego dijiste que sería algo muy loco y un crossover de Victorious con Scooby Doo sería muy loco, pero a todo esto viene el problema y también nombraste unos nombres de Anime, yo no conozco nada de animes por lo que me eh quedado con la duda… Si es un cross sobre Scooby Doo o con ese Anime… Pero aquí van mis respuestas si llega a ser Scooby Doo, creo que es por el que más me inclino, y mi gran nombre nada pensativo es: **Jori Doo,** ¿Tendrá Jori, no?, Y:** ¡Me hubiese salido con la mía si no fuera por estos victoriosos entrometidos! **Sí, lo sé no soy la mejor poniéndole nombres a los fics pero esos fueron los que se me ocurrieron en el momento. Nos leemos :D

**Horiat-Di: **Hola, ¿Eres fan del catrina? ¡Me parece genial! No muchos escriben sobre ellas como pareja, creo que hay una historia que está en proceso sobre ese romance y también tiene jori, de seguro la debes estar leyendo porque es de una escritora muy famosa aquí en este sitio, ¿victoriousnaomi o LindsayWest? Alguna de las dos es, no recuerdo bien… ¿Me echarías porras si escribo sobre catrina? En algún momento escribiré una historia catrina junto con jori :D Pero no sé cuándo, para que te hagas una idea yo hace como más d meses que le dije a Selene que le dedicaría una historia y después de mucho tiempo la publique, es esta historia, pero ahora estoy pasando por un bloqueo de escritora y no creo que por el momento escriba algo nuevo. Tengo que pensarlo, anotaré en mi lista que tengo que escribir una historia de esa pareja :D Nos leemos, ah y me gusta que te guste la historia.

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **¿Cómo andas amiga? ¿No eres feliz si no me dejas un review? Woow, nunca dejo de sorprenderme por lo mucho que te gusta esta historia… Espero que no estés ocupada y puedas leer el cap. ¡Felices 18 años! Tengo un one shot y consideraré en dedicártelo porque te lo debo :D Nos leemos pronto.

**Mas alla de la realidad: **Hey, hola, al final elegí el nombre que tú dijiste pero los otros también tuvieron participación. La historia no es desgarradora, bueno, la abras leído, no tengo nada que explicar. Nos leemos pronto y otro abrazo para ti :D

**Vaniap0211: **Hey, hola, si sobre los nombres sentí la necesidad de escribirlos a todos eran buenos aunque uno me gusto más que los demás. Saludos :D Espero que ya tengas un plan para robarte el perro de tu vecino ;)

**Madameduvergiere: **Me alegra que comentes y que te guste la historia, nos leemos.

Los leeré a todos en el siguiente cap, si es que comentan todos, espero que sí… Nos leemos :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, ¿Cómo andan todos? Eh desaparecido por unos días, recuerdo que les eh contado sobre un bloqueo de escritos, hay novedades… No se me ha pasado, pero tengo una pequeña idea sobre el fic Catrina y Jori, tratare de implementar algo más y tal vez… Se convertirá en una historia. Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 14: Transcurre la noche del Jueves.**_

_-No queda nada más para hacer que ir a descansar para estar bien preparados para mañana.- Dije entrando a la casa, todos entraron atrás._

_-¿Nos podemos quedar a dormir?- Preguntó Beck. Todos los demás invitados asintieron._

-Es una gran idea, tengo mucho sueño para ir hasta mi casa de nuevo.- Dijo Cat.

-Y yo también.

-Creo que en algún lado tiene que haber un lugar para mí.- Dijo Trina. _¿Alguien la invitó? Porque yo no dije nada._

-¿Solo por qué mañana es el cumpleaños de Shelby?- Les pregunté.

-Sí, queremos pasar tiempo con nuestra sobrina.- Beck le apretó los cachetes a Shelby quien hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Mmm... ¿A ustedes los echaron de sus casas?

-No...

-Bueno... Emmm...- Mire a Tori, esta se hizo la tonta y comenzó hablar de nuevo con Trina, _gracias por dejarme sola Vega_.- Yo creo que si pueden...- No termine cuando todos agarraron un almohadón y comenzaron hacer una guerra de almohadas mientras gritaban:

-¡Nos quedaremos en la casa de Jade y Tori!

-¡Mañana será el cumple de Shelby!

-¡Destruiremos la casa!

-¡Quiero más postre de durazno! _Como siempre el comentario descolgado de Robbie._

-¿Cómo es eso que destruirán la casa?- Pregunte firme parándome en la mitad de su pelea de almohadas.

-Fue solo una broma.- Dijo André, cuando quise hablar de nuevo alguien estrelló su almohadón contra mi cara.

-¡Beckett estas muerto!- Grité uniéndome a su pelea de almohadas y pronto las chicas también, todo se convirtió en una batalla por sobrevivir... _Tal vez no tan así._

Quedamos todos tirados en el piso seguramente con golpes y heridas... _Que exagerada estoy últimamente._

-¿Podemos comer el postre ya?- Robbie habló, lo miramos todos, se encontraba desparramado arriba de un sofá con la camisa rota y muchas plumas alrededor de él.

-¿Quién rompió la camisa de Robbie?- Pregunto André, todos me miraron, negué con la cabeza.

-Yo no fui.

-¿Quién te rompió la camisa tío Rob?- Le preguntó Shelby que estaba cerca de él.

-Yo solo fui, es que quise dramatizar un poco más la cosa.- Contesto con una sonrisa ridícula, bueno... _Así es su sonrisa siempre._

-¿Y los lentes?

-¿También los rompiste tú?- Beck cuestiono.

-No, yo los pise.- Digo sonriente, todos se ríen.

-¿Hay más postre o no?

-Sí, hay en la nevera, ve y busca.

-Quiero un café.- Dije alto.

-Yo también.

-Podría tomar uno.

-Quiero algo caliente.

-El café me hace recordar cuando mi hermano tenia ojos cafés, luego un día el decidió pintarlos con acrílico verde y por eso ahora usa un parche del lado izquierdo...

-Jade preparará café para todos.- Beck insinuó, lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-A ustedes no les gusta como lo preparo yo.- Dije levantándome y todos fuimos a la cocina.

-Es que es muy amargo.

-Un día tome del vaso de Jade y me queme la lengua.- Robbie... _¿Porque casi siempre este chico sale afectado en algo?_

-Eso es porque nadie más que yo puede beber mi café.- Dije mirando a Robbie misteriosamente, tragó duro.

-¿Contarás la historia del café asesino?- Pregunto Beck, chillidos asustados de Cat, Robbie, Andre y Trina sonaron, me reí.- ¿Oh, vamos? ¿Chicos, no creen que de verdad eso pasó, cierto?

-No lo sé, tío Beck... Yo creo que de verdad sucedió.- Shelby dijo acomodándose en una banqueta junto a Tori.

-¡Beck! ¡Si dices que el café asesino no es cierto el vendrá por ti a la noche!

-Cat, eso no...

-¡Hermano! ¡El café asesino vendrá por ti!- Dijo Andre cortándolo, _si Andre también lo cree..._

-Bueno no hablemos más del café asesino...

-¡No puedes dejar de hablar de él!- Dice Cat.

-Si puede pelirroja.- Digo mientras preparo el café y Tori prepara los otros, a mí me encanta como preparo mi café pero a los demás les parece repugnante... _¿No todos tienen que ser felices con lo que hago, eh?_

Todos tomamos el café, bueno, Shelby tomo un jugo de manzana, el café no es bueno para los pequeños.

Terminamos y estábamos todos cansados, lo cual es extraño ya que el café te hace ser hiperactivo o no dormir.

-¿Jade nos dices donde está la habitación?- Me pregunta Beck que tiene a Robbie en su hombro ya dormido y con el dedo en la boca... _Eso es extraño._

-Claro.- Fuimos arriba y les mostré la habitación, 3 camas de 1 plaza y media, me fui rápido y en el pasillo me encontré con Tori enseñándoles a las chicas donde dormir.

-Buenas noches, mama.- Shelby me dijo.

-Dulces sueños.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Vamos a dormir?

-Claro.- Dejé a Shelby en su habitación y me fui a la mía.

-¿Shelby ya está dormida?

-Sí.- Le conteste a Tori.

-No puedo creer que mañana cumpla 8.- Estaba llorando... _Mmm... ¿De la emoción?_

_**Al parecer Tori tiene emoción por el Cumpleaños de Shelby y va a hablar con Jade al respecto… Creo yo.**_

**Terminamos por aquí, les daría un pequeño adelanto pero… Ni siquiera yo sé que va a pasar en el próximo cap, tendría que leer un poco más mi historia… Bue, seguimos con:**

**-Las contestaciones a sus hermosos reviews:**

**Mademeduvergiere: **Me alegro de que te guste Catrina, al parecer les gusta bastante esa pareja, nada más que se creó hace varios meses y hay pocas historias sobre ellas en Español.

**Angelo: **Me aburrí de escribir "Shin Maverick" así que comenzaré a llamarte "Angelo".

Hola, aliado de la locura y líder de todas las dimensiones paralelas, ¿Cómo andas amigo? Tú review ha sido muy largo pero trataré de contestar a todo lo que más pueda.

Primero: Ojala que tú abuelo se allá mejorado

Segundo: ¿Harry Potter tenía una cicatriz? Déjame explicarme, no eh visto más que 5 minutos de la primera película… Pero, pienso que Emma Watson es muy bonita ;) Algo es algo, supongo.

Tercero: Sobre las ollas, mi mamá se enoja cuando hay bastante ruido en la casa por lo que nunca golpeé una olla… No tengo infancia.

Cuarto: No me pasó nada de lo que se cuenta Tori en la historia sobre cuando conocí a Alba, primero que nada la odio por su nombre, odio ese nombre… Y segundo: ¡Ella se ha mudado a un pueblo cercano! Y no preguntes cuál porque ni siquiera yo le pregunté a ella o a sus amigas.

Quinto: ¿Te inspiras con música de animes? Haré una pequeña declaración: No me inspiro en nada para escribir, solo agarro mi celular, abro una nota y comienzo a escribir sin parar sobre lo que me venga a la cabeza, hay veces que no tengo ninguna idea de que escribir y cuando abro la nota mágicamente viene a mí una idea sobre que escribir.

Sexto: ¡Eh visto un anime! Es el primer anime que vi… Tú nombraste a Shaman King y yo tenía que saber a qué anime te referías por lo que vi el primer capítulo, no tengo mucho tiempo para mirarlos pero continuare cuando pueda…

… Espera… Mi mismo me escribió un review, yo no lo puedo creer, déjame decirte Mi mismo que eres bastante conocido aquí y yo estoy honrada de que termines lo que Angelo dejó a la mitad. Ah, y me alegro de que se recuperó rápido gracias a Goku, es un buen hombre, desearía que sea mi padre así me llevaría y buscaría a la escuela en su nube voladora :D

Sí, adoro el helado de limón desde que tengo 6 años… Y yo creo que podría seguir con ese gusto como favorito por el resto de mi vida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a tú mamá o a la de Angelo!

¿Le dije a Angelo "muchacho apuesto"? Mi Mismo también lo eres tú, y sí, hay que cuidar la figura… O tal vez tú tendrías que cuidar la figura de Angelo.

Esas pequeñas historias que escriben los dos me gustan mucho, son cortas, graciosas e imaginativas.

Ahora vuelvo a hablar con Angelo, me gusto que te alla gustado el capítulo y la dedicatoria, la verdad es que es el review más largo que me has dejado…

-¿Puedo contarte una historia? Tiene que ver contigo ¿Puedo?

-Claro, adelante Lass.

-Gracias, Angelo, eres el mejor. *Mi sonrisa enorme se extiende*

-¡Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta!

-Está bien, no te enojes… Estaba buscando el video sobre lo que hace Goku invoca la Genki-Dama que destruye al Shen Long Oscuro y, iba de un lado de aquí para allá buscando el cable HDMI para conectar la computadora al TV y ver mejor el video cuando me trastabillé con el cable, caí y mi cara fue a parar sobre mi zapatilla Vans, que estaba desordenada tirada en la mitad de mi habitación, la suela de las zapatillas Vans es bastante dura por lo que al caer mi nariz comenzó a sangrar y el plan de "Hacer lo que Angelo Mande" quedo en el olvido…

-¿Es una excusa para no hacer lo que tú superior te ordena? *Preguntaste mirándome furioso*

-No, Señor, yo traté, pero, mi nariz…

-¡No hay excusas!

-¡Sí Superior! *Di la media vuelta y me fui por donde vine*

Cambiando de tema, estuve hablando con Selene sobre que en todos tus reviews la mencionas a ella y que por sobre todo le copiaste el "Selene Off" por el "Angelo fuera"… Mmm… Yo… No sé a quién defender… Por lo que no opinaré.

¿Sabes qué? Mientras estoy escribiendo esto estoy viendo Agentina Vs. Venezuela en el básquet… Supongo que hoy estamos enemistados hasta que se acabe el juego aunque tal vez tú ni siquiera ves básquet… Nos leemos :D

**Mica: **Hola, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia de Tori :D

**Vaniap0211: **Ya quiero conocer que es lo que tienes planeado para robar el perro… Y sí, Jade los ha dejado quedarse, nos leemos :D

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **Hola amiga, tú que siempre estás alerta cuando actualizo… **Hay varios inconvenientes con tú One- Shot, el que te voy a dedicar, se lo di a mi hermana para que lo lea y me dijo: **

"**Está bien, pero ¿Cómo sigue?" **

**Yo solo la mire **

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Es solo hasta ahí, no hay más que eso" **

"**Pff, ¿Y tú crees que a los demás les guste?" **

"**Creo que sí" **

"**Pues no creas porque con eso no llegas ni a 1 hoja, idiota" **

**Así que hice modificaciones, muchas, y de llamarse "Besos de tratos y apuestas" paso a "Esperen… ¿Esto es una broma?" Lo siento, no estará listo para el corto plazo.**

Nos leemos :D

**Horiat- Di: **Estoy trabajando en la historia Catrina y Jori, tengo una pequeñísima idea pero tengo que comenzar a escribir de a poco. Nos leemos :D

**Selene Cruxe: **Estuve charlando contigo así que no es necesario explicarte porque casi me voy del fandom y… Eso de que Bade toma terreno, verdaderamente no me gusto para nada…

Parejas que odio: Tandre, Bori, Bade y Jandre (o como quiera que se llame la de Andre y Jade)

Parejas que amo: Jori, Elitoria, Eliana, Catrina y Cade, aunque más me gusta Cat con Trina que con Jade.

Respeto a lo que escriben sobre las otras parejas pero yo no leo ni escribo ninguna más que Jori, pensándolo bien también me gusta un poco Catorade, solamente cuando Tori y Cat se pelan por Jade ;)

Espero seguir leyendo más de ti por aquí, nos leemos :D

**Muy bien, gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews :D Espero que les agrade el capítulo, casi me olvidaba…**

_**¿Les gustaría que ocurra algo durante la noche…? **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, ¿Cómo andan? Yo ando acá… Me duele bastante la vista, estoy resfriada y con dolor de espalda, no estudie para la prueba de mañana ni para la del viernes… Pero hay noticias buenas: ¡Mi bloqueo de escritora ha quedado en el olvido mis amigos! Y eso es lo que importa, estoy segura de que la mayoría quería que algo pase en la noche de este capítulo y cumplí su pedido por lo que estoy escribiendo… Y al dejarlos varias días abandonados sin ningún capítulo excepto el de ayer…**

**Por lo tanto este capítulo es bastante largo… En mi opinión, claro… Pero, tiene 5 páginas en vez de 3 así que si es bastante largo, supongo… **

**Victorious no me pertenece y la idea que brindó mi amigo Shin Maverick Hell Angelo tampoco, él fue el que me libró de mi bloqueo de escritora. **

_**Capítulo 15: Transcurre el comienzo de la terrorífica noche del Jueves…**_

**POV JADE.**

_-¿Shelby ya está dormida?_

_-Si.- Le conteste a Tori._

_-No puedo creer que mañana cumpla 8.- Estaba llorando... Mmm... ¿De la emoción?_

-Tori no te emociones.

-Nuestra hija cada vez es más grande.- Se voltea a mi.- Y cada año que pase estará más cerca de irse de casa.

-Hey, todavía falta mucho para eso, por eso hay que aprovecharla ahora que la tenemos con nosotros.

-Tienes razón, yo solo estoy siendo emotiva.- Dice secándose las lágrimas.

-Deja de ser un bebe grande.- Se rió. En un rápido movimiento se sienta a horcajadas mías.

-¿Quién es él bebe grande ahora?

-Sigues siendo tú porque sí que esta pesada Vega.- Me burlo, hace un puchero.

-No estoy pesada.

-Claro y yo soy Santa Claus.

-Hey.- Se quejó, se bajó de mí.- Ahora que nombras a Santa, ¿Te gustaría vestirte con un traje para cuando sea navidad?

-No me vestiré como un gordo panzón.

-Jade, Santa te puede escuchar y te va a traer un _ladrillo_.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Lo que le traía Santa a los niños malos era _carbón_!

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es...- Miro para otro lado.- Tal vez un ladrillo hubiese sido más entretenido que un tonto pedazo de carbón.- Susurro.

-¿Tu recibiste carbón?

-Yo creo que mis padres me regalaban eso solo para no comprar un juguete, pero no era tan malo luego se lo arrojaba a las ventanas de los vecinos.

-¡Jade!

-¿Qué? Si yo no era feliz en navidad nadie lo seria.

-Bueno, de todos modos fue hace mucho.

-Seguro…

-¡Jade!

-Bueno, bueno, ya vamos a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Jade.- Me beso.

-Buenas noches, bebe.

**POV NADIE.**

Todos estaban dormidos y en la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido... Hasta que de pronto una pelirroja se levantó asustada.

-Trina...- Llamó a la mayor de las Vega que estaba dormida.- Trina...- Se paró y tocó levemente el hombro de su amiga, esta comenzó a moverse y despertarse un poco.

-¿Eh?- Abrió los ojos por el repentino movimiento, levantó un poco la mirada y vio a Cat asustada abrazándose fuerte ella misma.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que... Escucho ruidos raros y... Esta es la casa de Jade así que tal vez sea algo terrorífica...- Dijo murmurando como para que ningún intruso la oyera hablar.

-Tranquila, Cat.- Trina se acomodó un poco y miró el techo mientras hablaba.- De seguro alguno de los chicos se levantó por un vaso de agua.

-Trina, tengo miedo... No puedo dormir.

-Oh... Bueno, podemos ir a investigar si quieres.- Dijo Trina más despierta porque no creía que se podía dormir si Cat estaba asustada e intranquila.

-Tengo miedo de salir.

-Nada pasara, es solo para mostrarte que no hay nadie.

-Bien...- Trina se levantó y caminó lento y cuidadosamente hacia la puerta. Cat le seguía de atrás asustada.- Ten cuidado, Trina.

-Claro que si.- Salieron y vieron hacia ambos lados en los pasillos de la gran casa, no había nada pero aun así era difícil notar algo a penumbras. Dieron unos pasos hasta las escaleras, la mayor se detuvo abruptamente antes de bajar las escaleras porque sintió un pequeño ruido.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Cat alarmada.

-Creo que debemos pedirle a alguien más que venga con nosotros...

-¿Por qué? Tú dijiste que no hay nada allá abajo.

-¿Y si lo hay?

-...- Cat no supo que contestar.

-¿Los muchachos estarán despiertos?

-No y ellos son miedosos también.- Supuso Cat. -¿Tori? Ella puede ayudarnos.

-Há, ya quisiera poder ayudar.- Se burló Trina y la pelirroja le pegó en el brazo.- ¿Qué?

-No seas mala con tu hermana.

-Bien, bien... Vallamos a su habitación.- Fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Jade y Tori, entraron y casi se les escapo un grito al ver a la castaña parada a punto de salir por la puerta visiblemente asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Tori una vez que las tres ya estaban un poco más relajada.

-Cat sintió un ruido y me despertó, le propuse ir a ver que había allá abajo y luego decidimos pedir ayuda extra.- Explicó rápidamente Trina.

-Yo también sentí ese ruido...- Declaró Tori.

-Creo que es mejor si despertamos a Jade.- Dijo la media latina, miraron hacia la gótica que dormía plácidamente en la cama boca arriba y un hilito de baba salía de su boca. Tori tocó el brazo de su esposa pero nada sucedió.

-Yo creo que es mejor si buscamos a Shelby.- Dijo Tori, saliendo de su habitación y caminar hacia la de su hija con Cat y su hermana atrás.

-Sobrina... Despierta...- Dijeron Trina y Cat a la vez acercándose a la cama, Shelby se levantó de inmediato mirando confundida a sus tías y a su mamá.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto sin mucho interés.

-Hay ruidos allá abajo.- Dijo Cat.

-¿Y?

-Estamos reuniendo gente para que nos acompañe.- Dijo Tori.

-Bueno... Que los acompañe otra persona porque yo no quiero ir a ser un escudo humano allá abajo.

-Por favor.- Rogaron las tres.

-¿Y Jade?

-Tu mama está durmiendo y no creo que se levante.

-¿Beck, Andre? ¿Robbie?

-Ayúdanos y vamos allá abajo, jovencita.- Dijo Tori firme, Shelby se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Creen que haya algún monstruo o persona robando la casa?- Cuestionó ignorando lo que le había ordenado su madre.

-Eso creemos...- Trina, Cat y Tori asintieron a la vez.

-Supongo que no queda otra que unirse.- Se levantó y las otras sonrieron grandemente.

-Ahora vamos.- Estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Shelby se aclaró la garganta, las tres se dieron vuelta y la miraron.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Piensan que voy a ir así?- Señalo su ropa de dormir, las chicas asintieron confusas.- Están equivocadas, voy a cambiarme con mi traje y arma, si hay alguien debemos defendernos, yo no voy a dejar que me atrapen si lo que creen ustedes es verdad.

-Listo...- Tori suspiró cuando luego de 5 minutos le puso el traje a su hija y acomodo bien el arma de pintura en la parte de atrás de la vestimenta muy parecida a la de un ninja.

-Ahora sí.- Shelby salió de su habitación normalmente, la miraron como si estuviera loca por bajar tan confiada, pero no le dijeron nada y se limitaron a seguirla.

Iban por la mitad de la escalera cuando sintieron el ruido y vieron una luz roja en la cocina. Todas se pararon y observaron mejor.

-Yo creo que debemos ir a nuestras camas.- Dijo Cat asustada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cat.- Contestó Trina.

-Vamos a arriba de nuevo.- Estaban por subir cuando una voz les llamo la atención.

-Ustedes no se van a ningún lado.- Dijo Shelby.- Ahora me metieron en esta pequeña cosa suya así que terminaremos con esto.- Recalcó firme.

-Bueno.- Se volvió Trina.

-Si tú dices.

-Pff, yo estaba atándome los cordones, no me iba a ir.- Dijo Tori una excusa tonta porque ella nunca aprendió mentir aún siendo la esposa de Jade.

-Si, por lo menos quisieras tener zapatillas, mamá.- Tori miró había abajo y vio que tenía unas medias no más.

Escucharon pasos y se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas, giraron y vieron sombras que se acercaban por el pasillo.

_**¿De quiénes serán esas sombras…? Al parecer el asesino en serie no está solo…**_

**Hasta acá hemos llegado, el Jueves o Miércoles si tengo ganas subiré un nuevo cap.**

**Contestaciones a sus dulces reviews:**

**SeddyPLLAlexRusso4everBade: **Hey, amiga no me eh tardado tanto esta vez en actualizar e incluso tiene un poco más de palabras… ¿Cómo es eso de que leías Bade? Yo encontré la historia Jori por pura casualidad un día cuando buscaba algo de Victorious en Google, desde ese momento me pareció extraño pero al terminar el primer capítulo me enamore por completo del Jori y espero que nunca cambie. Eh leído Bade, pero en una historia que me gustaba porque era de terror y yo quería leer algo de terror ese día, lo único que encontré fue Bade… Deje de leer esa historia porque luego de que los atacaron las muñecas gigantes Beck besó a Jade… También leía iCarly, Cam pero solo ha historias de ellas, Carly y Sam, ¿Has leído alguna sobre las dos?… Y sobre tú One-shot, trabajaré en eso tan pronto como me recupere del resfriado porque ahora estoy en la historia Jori-Catrina. Nos leemos :D

**Mademeduvergiere: **Si, Robbie podría ser un conejillo de indias cuando quisiera, es que no me agrada tanto Robbie o Matt, por tal motivo lo hago como el más tonto del grupo. Nos leemos :D

**Angelo: **Amigo, mi hermano de otra madre ¿Cómo andas? El review tuyo fue muy largo pero me gustó mucho tenía de todo :D Contaré varias historias mías.

Primero: Sobre las 100 lagartijas… A principios de este año cuando aún yo no te conocía iba a practicar fútbol a un club, el entrenador estaba entre los parámetros de normal pero de todas formas era molesto a veces, un día cansada de que explicara todo pero nunca de un ejemplo de forma práctica como irrespetuosa que soy le pegué en la cabeza con una pelota muy fuerte, este se cayó y todas nos reímos, miró en dirección de donde habían lanzado el balón y yo estaba ahí parada riéndome de él, se enojó y dijo algo así:

-Ven acá adelante.- Señaló el lugar donde él estaba, asentí y fui.- Ya que te crees muy pícara harás 50 lagartijas.- Me lo quedé mirando.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de tonto?

-No, es que usted tiene césped en toda la cara.- Comenzó a limpiarse y nosotras nos seguíamos riendo.

-Ahora, todas las demás a correr.- Antes de que pudiera escaparme con todas mis compañeras me llamó.- ¡Sviatedez te quedas aquí! (Nunca le salía pronunciar mi apellido correctamente porque es bastante difícil)

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Harás 100 lagartijas.

-Bien.- Fui al suelo y comencé. (Hacer abdominales de todo tipo y lagartijas nunca se me hicieron difíciles)

-Con una sola mano.- Volví a comenzar y mientras las hacía lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Solo sigues estando en este equipo porque eres una de las mejores, pero si fueras mala estarías expulsada en el instante que me tiraste la pelota.

-Como usted diga.

Ahí termino mi pequeña aventura, ¿Qué puedo decir? Molestar a las personas es divertido y más cuando se enojan.

Segundo: Es decir, me gusta Harry Potter pero nunca eh tenido el tiempo suficiente para ver todas las películas que tiene, supongo que siempre cuando estoy pasando los canales de la TV agarro la primera parte y por alguna circunstancia de la vida no puedo estar mucho tiempo mirando hasta que mi mamá dice que haga algo…

Tercero: La historia con Alba algún día te la daré a conocer, te puedo dar un adelanto: "Odio a demasiadas personas con solo verlas, Alba es una de ellas"

Cuarto: **¿Escritora más grande de lo que pensabas? Solo tendría que aprender a narrar mejor y tendría el paquete completo. m(-.-)m**

No creo que Jade hubiese podido matar a alguien, pero con papel higiénico solo lo dijo para dar miedo, aunque si uno se pone a pensar habría varias formas, alguien un día en un programa bajo de un edificio con papel higiénico trenzado como si fuera una cuerda, la cuerda se utiliza para ahorcar a las personas por lo que creo posible que tal vez Jade habría podido matar a alguien.

Hey, no te creas un pervertido, todo con lo que tiene que ver con Jori es pervertido, desde los primeros fics que se crearon de esta pareja todo había sido rated M.

Comienzo a pensar que tú quieres ser el malo del universo…

¡Yo si conozco al correcaminos! Un día cuando era pequeña yo venía corriendo muy fuerte y mi hermana quiso ponerme la traba, la salté y seguí corriendo… Metros más adelante me choqué de frente con un árbol, pero creo que eso cuenta, mi hermana sería el coyote y yo el correcaminos… Solo eh visto un episodio y en ese episodio el coyote quiso ponerle la traba, por eso eh tomado ese ejemplo de mi vida.

Creo que con Selene hicieron un trato muy bueno, tú te quedas con su despedida y ella con la mitad de Victorious que algún día será tuyo… ¿Falta muchos años para qué conquistes Nick y luego a Victorious? Porque me gustaría ver más Jori.

No puedo creer que tú jugabas así cuando eras pequeño, que gran imaginación que tenías.

Sobre el Básquet es uno de mis deportes favoritos.

Deportes favoritos de LassTime: Hándbol, Fútbol, Tenis, Rugby, Escalar Montañas y hay muchos más pero los nombres son algo difíciles de escribir.

Y yo no sabía que te gustaba el Básquet… Solo lo supuse, y lo supuse bien porque te gusta.

La verdad es que a veces Selene también habla de ti, desde que leo tus reviews es como si la infancia ha vuelto a mí, es decir… Yo soy bastante madura para ciertas cosas, pero últimamente estoy cada vez más infantil y más loca…

Creo completamente que te gustaría ser el líder del mundo y ser malo también… ¿Selene y yo salvaremos el mundo? La cosa sería más o menos así:

-Selene, vamos.- Le digo mientras me preparo con mi traje especial para ir a la batalla.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- Dice confundida sin desviar los ojos de la computadora.

-Es hora de luchar contra Angelo. (En el caso de que tú seas el malo porque creo que te encantaría demasiado ser el malo)

-Espera un momento…- Siguió escribiendo otras cosas más.- Listo, ¿De qué estabas hablando?

-De que es hora de prepararte porque yo no creo que logremos salvar el mundo si tú sigues con la computadora.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunta gritando, la observo.

-Angelo quiere que…

-¡Sé lo que dijiste!- Grito agudamente lo que provocó que me tape los oídos hasta que se calmo un poco.

-Bueno entonces sería mejor si…

-¡Sería mejor si nos iríamos de aquí!- Comienza a guardar todo lo que ve en la pequeña guarida que estábamos para que no nos encuentres mientras parecía entrar en un ataque de pánico o miedo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte confusa.

-¡Nunca le ganaremos!

-Pero…

-¡Qué no!- Gritó y se fue corriendo asustada con la mochila en su espalda por el extenso bosque.

-Supongo que tendré que pelear yo sola... Nunca me rendiré.- Dije y saqué fuerte mi espalda para hacer énfasis y me aventure en la dirección contraria que fue Selene.

Así es como sería, Selene se echaría atrás en la batalla… Creo que tendré muchos problemas por escribir esa historia, pero ella me molestó por el chat y sería un poco de venganza.

Yo también leo los fics Jori en inglés, hay veces que los que están en español no se actualizan rápido. Apostaría en que algún momento todos conocerán Jori y les gustaría esta pareja.

Nos leemos :D

**Vaniap0211: **Que lastima que cambiaron el perro en la parte de atrás, ahora han arruinado todos tus planes. Gracias por comentar, nos leemos :D

**Horiat-Di: **Tranquila que en algún momento subiré la historia, estoy trabajando en ella ya que se me ha ido el bloqueo gracias a Angelo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo para ver como continua la historia, ni yo sé porque tengo que escribirla pero no actualizaré muy tarde.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡HEMOS LLEGADO A MÁS DE 80 REVIEWS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Hey, hey, hey, there **mi saludo oficial, no el que me robó Selene** ¿Cómo andan todos? Yo bastante recuperada del resfriado. **

**-Después de todo no es una enfermedad por la que te puedas morir.- Dijo Mi Misma **robándole a Shin Maverick Hell Angelo a Mi Mismo, cambiándolo por, Mi Misma****

**-¡Cállate!**

**Bien, lo siento por esa pequeña interrupción, como iba diciendo… Les traigo un nuevo capítulo retomando el hábito de subir uno cada día, verán… Al terminar el capítulo tal vez se pregunten:**

**-¿Por qué termino tan mal?**

**Y yo les responderé:**

**-Es porque el día siguiente ya es Viernes y en la noche no pasó nada más que eso, quiero comenzar bien y seguir con el POV JADE, recuerden que yo agregue el capítulo 14 y 15 que no lo tenía escrito y se ha modificado eso en el transcurso de la historia solo porque querían que algo ocurriera.**

**-Gracias por explicar, LassTime.**

**-No hay de que, ahora sin más puedes leer el capítulo.**

**Victorious no me pertenece. **

_**Capítulo 16: Transcurre la noche del Jueves.**_

**POV NADIE.**

_Escucharon pasos y se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas, giraron y vieron sombras que se acercaban por el pasillo._

Segundos después se les fue el susto cuando distinguieron a Robbie, Andre y Beck con almohadas alrededor de sus cuerpos atadas con cintas a su torso.

-Parece que los muchachos tienen una nueva moda, ¿Quisieran platicarnos sobre ella?- Dijo burlonamente Shelby, sus tíos se veían ridículos.

-Ja, ja, ja, vamos a ver quién se ríe cuando no tengan con que cubrirse y nosotros estemos sanos por tener las almohadas como escudos

-¿Cubrirse con almohadas?- Trina preguntó.

-No creo que una almohada los salve de ser apuñalados...- Razonó Tori.

-Ay, no. ¡Moriremos!- Dijeron los tres aterrados.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Preguntó Shelby caminando hacia ellos.

-Escuchamos un ruido y nos levantamos.- Dijo Beck temblando un poco.

-Al parecer todos estamos en la misma página.- Tori habló.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos confundidos al no entender a lo que se refería la menor de las Vega.

-Quise decir que todos estamos levantados porque escuchamos un ruido y pensamos que hay algo, es como que todos estamos en la misma situación.

-Ah.- Todos entendieron y Tori suspiró.

-Bien, sigamos.- Dijo Shelby.- Oh en el idioma de mama "Retomemos la página en la que nos quedamos".- Se burló, todos se rieron bajo hasta que escucharon nuevamente el ruido y se asustaron. -Basta, sigamos.- Ordenó la pequeña, todos volvieron a lo que venían.

Bajaron las escaleras, caminaron por la extensa sala de estar, en el camino Robbie agarró un florero por las dudas tenían que pegarle a alguien y las balas de pintura de Shelby se agotaban.

Hicieron el plan de entrar a la cocina pero no prender la luz, si alguien los descubría serían jóvenes muertos. Siguieron caminando y en un momento Shelby sintió que no había más pasos que los de ella, se dio la vuelta y encontró a todos asustados sin poder caminar.

-Sé que no quieren hacer ruido pero esto es el colmo.- Dijo furiosa la menor tirando una bala de pintura al suelo y todos saltaron en su lugar por el repentino ruido.

-Shelby...- Trataron de detenerla, no funcionó, la pequeña siguió caminando, abrió de una patada la puerta de dos hojas y antes poder entrar todos se apresuraron siguiéndole el paso y comenzaron a golpear a cualquier cosa gritando desgarradoramente en la oscuridad mientras que Shelby tiraba balas de pintura hacia donde sea.

Hasta que la luz se encendió…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Jade y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el desorden en la cocina y lo sucio que estaba. Todos se miraron y notaron que no había nada...

-Se sentían ruidos, había una luz roja...- Comenzaron a balbucear cosas.

-¿Qué? Ese ruido es de la cafetera, Tori la has dejado encendida.- Dijo Jade acercándose y desenchufar la cafetera, esta dejo de mostrar cualquier luz y no hizo más sonido.

-¡Tori!- Todos se quejaron.

-Yo no sabía.

-Esto no tiene sentido.

-¿Y qué tal esto?- Escucharon hablar a Cat y cuando se dieron cuenta la pelirroja estaba haciendo malabares con los cuchillos.

-¡Cat! ¡Deja eso te puedes lastimar!- Dijo Trina.

-Rojita deja con cuidado todo donde estaba...

Sabían que Cat con cosas muy peligrosas es algo malo.

-¿Por qué?- Se negaba a parar.

-¡Que dejes todo en su lugar!- Shelby volvió a tirar otra bala de pintura en el suelo, solo hacía eso para crear ruido ya que había visto que en una película hacían así para que todos se asustaran y poner orden, de inmediato Cat dejo todo como estaba.

-Tu maldad me lastima.- Dijo triste.

-Lo siento, pero no querías que te hagas daño, tía.- Dijo Shelby un poco más calma.

-Muy bien, contratare a alguien de limpieza para que arregle este desastre, ahora a dormir.- Dijo Jade y noto algo raro cuando Robbie subía la escalera, una gran mancha de pintura había en la espalda de su camisa.- ¿Robbie no sientes nada en la espalda?

-Un poco de dolor pero ya se me pasara, gracias por preocuparte Jade.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me preocupo por ti Shapiro.

-Claro que no, Jade.- Subió rápido las escaleras y casi se cae en el último escalón.

-Supongo que tendré que decirles que laven las sabanas después.- Dijo para ella ya que sabía que Robbie iba a manchar la cama con pintura.

-¿Shelby?- Preguntó la gótica a su esposa.

-Subió con sus tíos.

-¿Por qué hicieron tanto desastre?

-No sabíamos lo que era el ruido, estábamos asustados.

-¿Y no me llamaron?

-Bueno, tú estabas dormida y... ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a Yerba? Podías dormir hasta en plena guerra.- Tori pensó un poco más.- ¿Cómo, incluso, te levantaste?

-Shelby anduvo jugando con mi celular y configuró una alarma para esta hora, 2:00 AM, por lo que me levanté.

-Ah... Después de todo, Cat y Trina fue la que comenzaron con todo esto.- Se defendió la medio latina mientras subía las escaleras.

-Bien… ¿Y por qué Shelby estaba metida?

-Bueno… Cat, Trina y yo le pedimos que nos acompañe porque teníamos miedo, y resultó más valiente de lo que pensábamos.

-Sí, Tori, es valiente, ¿No recuerdas cuando a los 6 años quería nadar con tiburones en la jaula?

-Sí, lo recuerdo… En esas vacaciones, en las que todos los demás "nos sorprendieron" al otro día que llegamos, tomando un avión en el lugar al que fuimos y quedándose por una semana completa con nosotros.

-No iba a ser tan divertido si no la pasábamos con ellos, después de todo tuvieron la idea de ir al zoológico, y me acuerdo cuando…- Jade no pudo seguir porque comenzó a reírse mientras se tiraba arriba de la cama.- Como no recordar cuando tú…- Siguió riendo.- Y luego esa jirafa…

-¡No te rías!- La regañó Tori con enojo.

-Está bien, está bien.- Se incorporó un poco recostándose mejor en la cama.

-¿Podemos dormir tranquilas ahora?- Tori caminó hasta su lugar.

-Sí, fue solo un momento…- Jade hundió la cabeza en la almohada para que no se le escapara una fuerte carcajada.

-Jade…- Se quejó en voz baja la medio latina. Y se fueron a dormir para estar listas a todo lo que le pudiera pasar mañana.

_**¿Qué pasará mañana por la mañana? Recuerden que este fue el último capítulo que se narra el Jueves, por lo tanto el próximo comenzará a narrarse como Viernes, el día tan esperado, el cumpleaños de nuestra queridísima Shelby. **_

**Hey, ahora los dejo con las contestaciones a sus tan motivadores reviews :D**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **Hey, yo ando mejor, te conteste el PM que enviaste, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, y sí, Shelby es toda una West… Parece que tengo una fan… Hahahaha, ¡Me gusta eso! Al parecer el suspenso se acaba acá y luego seguiremos con el día Viernes, tú sabes, en algún momento esta historia se tiene que terminar, nunca pensé en alcanzar más de 15 capítulos, pensé que solo serían unos 6 o 5… Al parecer mis cálculos han fallado notablemente, pero como dije, yo no soy la mejor en matemáticas ;) Nos leemos, espero que te alla gustado el cap.

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo: **Hermano, ¡Tengo un hermano! Solo tengo una hermana y en mi familia somos nada más que 9 que son los que viven en Santa Fe y son con los que más tenemos contacto, los otros están esparcidos por: España, Polonia (si aún hay alguno vivo, aunque después de la guerra lo dudo xD), Coronda, Buenos Aires y creo que hay algunos en Rusia también.

Ojala llegues a escribirme un review, tus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo hablas de cualquier otra cosa menos la historia, siguen siendo importantes.

Tranquilo, ya no usaré más tú idea, puede volver a tú cabeza cuando quiera, pero me parece que se quedará un rato más en la mía porque dice que hay más tranquilidad… xD

¿Consentida tuya y de Selene? Wow, de ti no me extraña porque eres mi hermano mayor desde el capítulo 15, pero ¿Selene? Creo que hemos comenzado una guerra… Bueno, al menos por mi lado estoy en guerra con ella, ¡Robó mí saludo! Y encima me molesta y me dice "La pequeña LassTime" y tú también… ¡Ahora estoy enojada con ustedes! ¡Haré que el Virus Maverick los ataqué y sufran las consecuencias de haberme llamado pequeña! **Se me ha subido la locura a la cabeza desde que leo tus reviews** Aunque tal vez sea la más pequeña que escriba Jori.

Dejando de lugar mi locura y enojo repentino, sigamos con la contestación.

Tienes suerte por tener el mejor televisor de la casa. Nunca eh oído hablar de esas batallas que mencionas, no estoy mucho en YouTube si no es por cosas importantes como ver Manga Yuri :D O Shaman King.

Y tranquilo, hermano, narras bien, es todo justo a la perfección… ¡Espera! ¡¿Tú actualizaste?! ¡¿Qué?! Yo no sabía, tal vez me ha llegado el mensaje y yo como estaba ocupada lo dejé pasar, no te deje un review, yo pasaré cuando pueda y te dejaré mi opinión.

Sí, el programa es Cazadores de Mitos.

Escribir historias M… y un One-Shot M… Mira, si tengo que escribir un M lo haría, no tengo problema, pero no es mi rated preferido para escribir y más que nada cuando ustedes saben mi edad, yo creo que no queda bien… Pero, tú eres grande ¿Verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por la edad de Selene tal vez… **Espera, Selene es una anciana xD. **Y si tú tienes la edad de Selene, pff, ni se te nota, parece como que tuvieras 16 xD

He visto Chicken Little, pero "Guerra de los Mundos" no. Es más hasta mi personaje favorito de la primera pelicula era el extraterrestre que parecía un pequeño trozo de cabello de color anaranjado con varios ojos…

¿Puedo trabajar para ti en el estudio…? ¡Para ti, no para Selene! Estoy segura que ella me hará limpiar baños y trabajar horas extras cuando en realidad me pagará lo mismo. Aunque sea puedo traerte el café todos los días cuando apenas llegues a tu oficina y si es verano helado de limón o mantecado según lo prefieras. Me imagino como será ese futuro si llega a existir:

Shin Maverick Hell Angelo sentado en su gran escritorio con una vista increíble y tan solo con darse la vuelta con su silla giratoria podía observar todo Los Angeles y tenerlo bajo su dominio. Por otro lado, Selene sentada en un pequeño rincón donde ya la luz casi no daba y la lámpara que tenía andaba a veces, tenía que pegarle suavemente para que el foco reaccionara y de un poco de luz, escribiendo con una máquina de escribir antigua, nadie sabía de donde la había sacado ya que para ese entonces no existirían más y el peso de los años en sus hombros notando cuan decaída y arrugada estaba.

Fin de la imaginación… Si alguien le comenta a Selene esto, LassTime se moriría accidentalmente por razones que no se darán a conocer. Es que ya entre en confianza con ella, antes la trataba de usted y ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco, aunque sigo teniéndole un algo de miedo y respeto…

No te diré dónde estábamos escondidas, pero si te diré varias cosas más que pondré el día que valla para poder trabajar en Nick en el formulario ese que se entrega cuando vas a pedir trabajo:

El Virus Maverick es un virus fantasma que se formó luego de la muerte de Sigma y es el principal detonante en las guerras de Maverick, también puede infectar personas pero no se saben sus síntomas al ser infectados; puede volver a ciertos Reploids, Mavericks, puede volver salvaje a los Mecaniloides, y puede volver a un Reploid infectado a la locura, sirve como una herramienta de manipulación para Sigma.

Los Maverick Hunter son unos robots diseñados por el Dr. Cain, son una organización que se encarga de destruir o capturar a cualquier robot que se alla vuelto un peligro para la humanidad. Están liderados por Zero.

Los Mavericks, son Reploids que han cometido delitos por lo que son peligrosos y se ha creado especialmente a los Maverick Hunter para destruirlos.

Algunos Reploids se originan porque piensan que su raza es mucho mejor a la de los humanos y se vuelven en contra de ellos, otro cometen delitos y forman pandillas como la Pandilla de Robots con Vehículos Modificados.

Los Maverick Mecaniloides están programados para recibir órdenes de Reploids y humanos, algunas personas los utilizan para cometer delitos y luego los desechan, otros no lo hacen y los Mecaniloides siguen cometiendo cosas ilegales como los Rush Roader, estos están rivalizados con la pandilla de Robots-Reploids.

Todo eso me lo eh aprendido de memoria, espero que este bien y me contrates… Y si no, pues, ¡Hay mejores trabajos que ese!

Nos leemos :D

**Guest: **Sí, es yo creo que sería algo que normalmente Jade haría en una aburrida y triste navidad para ella brindada por sus malos padres.

**Mica: **Jajajaja, en la noche no pasará nada pervertido… Y tienes razón, las sombras han sido los chicos con atuendos un poco especiales… Me alegro de tener tu opinión. Nos leemos :D

**Vaniap0211: **Hey, amiga, **ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de que era una pequeña aventura entre Tori y Shelb**y, ahí tienes más tiempo entre madre eh hija. Nos leemos :D

**Mademeduvergiere: **Hola, jajajaja, ¿Robbie un psicópata de bolsillo? Esta bueno ese apodo :D Y sí, todos en la casa son miedosos para ya tener unos 28 años xD. Nos leemos :D

**Nos leemos pronto, lo siento por actualizar tan tarde. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, hey, hey, there… ¿Cómo andan? Lo siento por no actualizar, tengo una historia trágica que me ha pasado el domingo cuando trataba de subir un capítulo. Decidí que el desayuno en la mañana del Viernes no tenía que ser tan serio y aburrido, por lo que comencé a escribir en ese mismo documento otras cosas para que el desayuno de todos juntos sea más divertido. Tenía una idea tan buena y graciosa, al guardar el documento me fui para subirlo horas más tarde… Llegue a mi otra casa, la casa que tiene internet así que estaba todo listo para subir sin que se haga muy tarde, voy a abrir el documento para revisarlo otra vez, ¿Y saben qué? Según Word el documento estaba como "Plantilla habilitada de macros para Microsoft…" Abrí el archivo igual y no había más historia, no sé si se borró todo o simplemente no está visible en las configuraciones. Pero… No creo poder actualizar tan seguido ya que tengo que escribir todo de nuevo, por suerte solo se narraba el viernes y nada más, pero de todas formas tengo que pensar cómo hacer todo nuevamente. **

_**Sinceramente cuando esto me pasó tenía ganas de tirar la computadora por la ventana, que pase un camión y la rompa toda… **_

**Pasando esa historia de la cual ustedes no tienen que preocuparse, lo arreglaré como sea. Si tienes ideas sobre cómo quieren que sea el cumpleaños de Shelby o sobre cosas que pueden pasar, no duden en enviarme un MP, se los agradecería mucho ya que me eh quedado sin historia, al parecer.**

**También no actualicé porque estoy leyendo la historia ligera yuri llamada: Strawberry Panic! y me encantó la pareja de Hikari y Otori Amane, mi personaje favorito también es Otori Amane (¿Tal vez me guste porque su nombre me recuerda a Tori?) Y me gustó tanto que eh termina el tomo 1 en dos días, el primer tomo tiene 158 páginas, digamos que mi tiempo estuvo bastante gastado en eso.**

_**Victorious no me pertenece.**_

_**Capítulo 17: Transcurre la mañana del Viernes.**_

**POV JADE.**

_-Bueno, bueno, ya vamos a dormir._

_-Buenas noches, Jade.- Me beso._

_-Buenas noches, bebe._

_Nos dormimos rápido._

[...]

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con una sonrisa, y eso es raro. Fui al baño y me cepillé los dientes, acomodé mi cabello, salí del baño y miré para todos lados...

_¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shelby! Y son las 7:30, debo despertar a todos_. Salgo de la cama y destapo a Tori sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¡Jade ayuda! ¡Alguien está robando la casa y me quiere ahorcar!- Tori se empezó a mover frenéticamente de un lado para el otro tratando de zafarse.

-¡Levántate Vega!- Digo saltando de la cama y abro la puerta, entro a la habitación de los chicos, todos dormidos en posiciones tan extrañas.

-¡Arriba todo el mundo!- Grite mientras levantaba el colchón de cada cama y los tiraba al piso, todos se levantaron aturdidos.- ¡Arriba!

Salí disparada a la habitación de las chicas.

-¡Vamos Cat! ¡Arriba loca!- Las destapé y ellas lanzaron un grito, supongo que por el repentino ruido.

Corrí al cuarto de Shelby.

-¡Arriba mi niña grande!- Alcé a Shelby.

-Es muy temprano.

-¿Y? ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Es el mejor día! ¡No se compara con ninguna otra festividad!- La giré por toda la habitación.

-¡Me estoy mareando!

-No importa.- La bajé, me miró recuperándose.- Oh, vamos a desayunar.- La alcé de nuevo llevándola abajo mientras veía a los otros salir de sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué quieres para desayuno?

-No lo sé, lo que quieras cocinarme mamá.- Comencé a preparar el desayuno y pronto bajaron todos los demás un poco más arreglados, Cat me ayudo a cocinar panqueques para todos.

-Miren lo que se puede hacer.- Andre agarró una cuchara y un arándano, el pequeño fruto voló por toda la cocina hasta dar con un plato de vidrio y este cayó. _Gracias Andre._

-No, Andre, tiene que ser más fuerte.- Beck habló, sin que pudiera decir nada él ya estaba arrojando por el aire varios arándanos a la vez con la cuchara más grande.

_Destruirán aún más la cocina, por el amor de Dios._

-¡Me parece mejor que dejen ese "juego" y desayunen!- Dije golpeando la mesa, si quieren ir a tirar arándanos que lo hagan en otro lugar no en mi casa.

-Bien, tranquila, solo le enseñaba como se hacía.- Dijo Beck.

-No les estas enseñando, estas ensuciando más la cocina.

-Sí, es verdad esta cocina sí que está sucia.- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-¡Ustedes hicieron que esté sucia así!- Grité apuntándoles con el cuchillo, Tori que estaba al lado agarró mi mano y la bajo lentamente para que volviera a su lugar.

-Bien, puede ser que ensuciamos un poco… ¿No ibas a llamar para que limpien?

-Toma, llama tú.- Le di mi celular.

-Bien…- Beck lo agarró.- ¿Qué nombre tiene?

-Limpieza.

-Correcto, acá está.- Habló por unos minutos mientras todos desayunaban y luego me devolvió mi celular.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos arriba y nos cambiamos más presentables. Tori quien había terminado primero que yo, bajo para esperar a los de limpieza y creo que fue llegaron rápido porque sentí la puerta abrirse y varias personas más hablando. Al terminar yo también bajé.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- Les pregunté a Beck y Andre los cuales estaban con Shelby en un rincón de la sala de estar.

-Están afuera hablando en la mesa del jardín.- Contestó Shelby.

-Oh, ¿Y qué tanto ven?- Miré hacia su dirección… _Lo único que veo es un basurero con rueditas en la puerta de la cocina._

-Creo que con eso podríamos hacer algo divertido.- Dijo Andre.

-¿Tienen alguna idea?

-No, pero pronto se nos ocurrirá.

-¿Y Robbie?

-En el baño.

-Oh…- Pensamos que podíamos hacer con ese contenedor de basura en el cual puede fácilmente entrar una persona.- ¡Tengo una idea! Compré una máscara hace poco para asustar a Tori cuando salga del baño pero está ocasión es más divertida, tengo serpentina en aerosol, alguno podría entrar en el basurero, lo llevamos afuera en la mitad del jardín, le decimos a Robbie que no sabemos que es y cuando abre la tapa, el que está adentro salta, lo asusta y le tira serpentina, sacamos fotos y luego nos burlamos de lo sucedido.- Dije todo de corrido.

-¡Esa es una gran idea!- Los tres hablaron a la vez.

-Bueno repartamos las tareas.

-¿Quién roba el basurero?- Preguntó Andre.

-Iré por la máscara.- Shelby corrió escaleras arriba.

-¿Dónde está la serpentina?- Preguntó Beck.

-En el armario del pasillo.

-Iré a buscarla.- Se fue también.

-Bueno, Andre, al parecer tendrás que…

-¿Qué pasa si Robbie sale antes del baño?- Me interrumpió.

-No lo sé, el plan se arruina supongo.

-Tengo que ir a trabar la puerta y de paso voy por la cámara.

_Al parecer, West, tendrás que hacer el trabajo pesado._

Traté que caminar hacia la cocina cuando uno de los empleados pasó y me empujó.

-¡Hey! ¡Tenga cuidado por donde va!- Le grité y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Usted tenga cuidado por donde va!- Me gritó. _En momentos así, desearía tener mis tijeras._

-¡Nadie me grita y vive para contarlo!- Lo empujé…

**POV SHELBY.**

-Es ahora o nunca…- Les dije a mis tíos.

_**¿Con cuáles tíos estará Shelby...? Yo creo que algo abra pasado detrás del telón.**_

**Bien, lo siento por ser tan corto, eso es parte de lo que tenía escrito para el capítulo que traté de subir el domingo y no pude.**

**Tengo una pregunta de mi hermana hacia ustedes: **

**-¿Han probado el dulce de leche?**

_**Odio el dulce de leche pero a ella le gusta y les quería preguntar.**_

**Tengo una segunda pregunta esta vez de parte mía:**

**-¿Ustedes leen lo que está en negrita en las otras contestaciones? Es decir, cuando escribo algo en negrita en otro review que no sea suyo es porque estoy adelantando algo de lo que puede pasar, anuncios importantes, pequeños detalles, algo sobre mí o otras cosas. Solo les aviso para que las lean y si lo hacen: ¡Mucho mejor!**

**Contestaciones a sus reviews:**

**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo: **

Primero que nada… El Virus Maverick si se puede controlar, ¿Cómo crees que conquistaré el mundo en un futuro? Nah, no lo conquistaría, esa idea es tuya y no pienso robarla.

Tranquilo, báñate como quieras, no soy Batman y no te espiaré, yo pensé que tenías 16 años, no sé por qué motivo, pero tienes la edad de Selene… Trataré de no hablar de ella esta vez, aunque tal vez sea imposible, siempre es nombrada por alguno de los dos, aunque no sé por qué exactamente.

Tú cumples el 19 o 20 y yo el 29… ¡Las fechas tienen 2 0 9! Que coincidencia.

Gran historia la que contaste sobre el Doctor, lo siento por no leer sobre ese fic tuyo y no dejar comentarios. **No sabía que subir una historia sea algo que ocupara mucho tiempo, pero ahora en vez de dejar reviews en otras historias o leerlas, solo entro a FF para subir mi historia.**

Mmm… Tú aceptaste mi curriculum pero Selene no (Ya la estoy nombrando de nuevo) Y si soy la Segunda al Mando de tú Segundo al Mando, que si no me equivoco tú Segundo al Mando es Selene, también tengo que presentarle un curriculum a ella ¿No? ¿O solo con tú aprobación basta?

Bien, sobre la observación de "seremos jóvenes muertos" tienes razón, en realidad es "seré hombre muerto" pero ellos no eran hombres, tampoco son jóvenes, tampoco son todos adultos, tampoco son chicos. Shelby estaba con ellos, y ella es pequeña todos los otros tienen 28 o 29… Me pareció que el más adecuado era "seremos jóvenes muertos".

Sobre la situación en tú país le pregunte a mi mamá, quien es profesora de geografía, sobre la situación en Venezuela, me pareció que la nombras muchas veces y yo quería saber. Me dijo que Venezuela exporta mucho petróleo pero le faltan otras cosas, y que la economía de la gente no era la mejor.

¿Vas a subir una foto tuya? ¡Me parece genial! Cuando conquistes el mundo yo diré: "¡Ese es Angelo, lo conozco!" y entonces la gente se enojará conmigo porque te conocía y me quemaran viva… ¡Pero no importa! ¡Yo sabré que eras tú!

¿Migo Mismo le dijo a Migo Misma que ella estaba loca?

-Ya veremos quién es el loco al final cuando me apodere del mundo…- Eso sonó bastante loco xD

Nos leemos.

**Mica: **Al final era la cafetera que dejó encendida Tori, ¿Cómo andas?, Y ahí tienes una parte de como comenzará el viernes. **La mañana del viernes aún no ha terminado.**

**Vaniap0221: **Sí, se limitaron a romper la cocina. Nos leemos :D

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **Amiga, ¿Cómo andas? Dije que actualizaría diario, lo siento… Conté los problemas que tuve. Espero que aunque sea poco te allá gustado el cap.

**Mademeduvergiere: **Gracias por decir que mi historia no te ha causado angustia, supongo que eso es bueno porque te gusta. **Sobre la historia de Mr. Rex… Nunca eh leído una historia suya, ¿Son buenas? **

**El otro tema presente aquí. La relación entre los Señores West y Vega con sus respectivas hijas y con su nieta, cuando escribí la historia en un momento me acordé de que Shelby no tenía abuelos y si los tenía no aparecían… Si quieren agregaré algo de ellos en el cumpleaños de Shelby, ya que lo tengo que escribir de nuevo.**

**Horiat-Di: **Sí, creo que Shelby es la más normal de la familia, aunque hay veces que también es algo rara, supongo que porque se junta mucho con Jade y sus tíos, los cuales son peores que una criatura.

**Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, actualizaré cuando pueda, tal vez la mayoría de ustedes no van a la escuela pero el trimestre está cerrando, ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?, que si no estudio ahora para las pruebas todos los temas que no aprobé me los llevaré y tendré que ir a rendir cuando sea verano. Por lo tanto, tengo que estudiar y eso implica tener la mente ocupada en una cosa en vez de la historia… Todo esto sería más rápido si tendría la historia escrita ya, pero la suerte no me acompañó y tengo que volver a escribir todo de nuevo. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, hey, hey, there ¿Cómo andan todos?**

**Lo siento por no actualizar antes y por confundirme de capítulo, creo que en vez de subir el capítulo 17 subí el 14, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y se me pasó, gracias a un Guest que me avisó, sino… Creo que todavía no me habría dado cuenta.**

_**Victorious no me pertenece.**_

_**Capítulo 18: Transcurre la mañana del Viernes.**_

_**POV JADE.**_

_-¿Y Robbie?_

_-En el baño._

_-Oh…- Pensamos que podíamos hacer con ese contenedor de basura en el cual puede fácilmente entrar una persona.- ¡Tengo una idea! Compré una máscara hace poco para asustar a Tori cuando salga del baño pero está ocasión es más divertida, tengo serpentina en aerosol, alguno podría entrar en el basurero, lo llevamos afuera en la mitad del jardín, le decimos a Robbie que no sabemos que es y cuando abre la tapa, el que está adentro salta, lo asusta y le tira serpentina, sacamos fotos y luego nos burlamos de lo sucedido.- Dije todo de corrido._

_-¡Esa es una gran idea!- Los tres hablaron a la vez._

_-Bueno repartamos las tareas._

_-¿Quién roba el basurero?- Preguntó Andre._

_-Iré por la máscara.- Shelby corrió escaleras arriba._

_-¿Dónde está la serpentina?- Preguntó Beck._

_-En el armario del pasillo._

_-Iré a buscarla.- Se fue también._

_-Bueno, Andre, al parecer tendrás que…_

_-¿Qué pasa si Robbie sale antes del baño?- Me interrumpió._

_-No lo sé, el plan se arruina supongo._

_-Tengo que ir a trabar la puerta y de paso voy por la cámara._

_Al parecer, West, tendrás que hacer el trabajo pesado._

_Traté que caminar hacia la cocina cuando uno de los empleados pasó y me empujó._

_-¡Hey! ¡Tenga cuidado por donde va!- Le grité y se dio la vuelta._

_-¡Usted tenga cuidado por donde va!- Me gritó. __En momentos así, desearía tener mis tijeras._

_-¡Nadie me grita y vive para contarlo!- Lo empujé…_

_**POV SHELBY.**_

_-Es ahora o nunca…- Les dije a mis tíos…_

-¡¿Ya?!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Sí, el tiempo nos corre, vamos.- Los empuje un poco para corrieran, Beck y Robbie fueron hacia donde se supone que habíamos planeado con la máscara y la serpentina. Beck con ayuda de Robbie entró en el basurero con los elementos para la broma; mi tío, el de afro extraño, siguió su camino y entró por la puerta de la cocina, si todo sale como lo planeamos él tendría que seguir pasando desapercibido por los de limpieza, abrir la puerta que da al pasillo pequeño que lleva al jardín y esconderse entre los arbustos para observar desde ahí la escena.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Robbie y no André? … André llegó tarde a trabar la puerta del baño por lo que Robbie salió tranquilo y nos encontró a Beck y a mí, caminando de regreso por las escaleras hacia donde estaba Jade en la esquina de la sala. Le tuvimos que contar el plan porque no se nos ocurrió una mentira rápida y después de todo el plan se hubiera arruinado, por eso mismo decidimos crear el plan "Jade es emboscada" de último momento.

El plan consiste en casi lo mismo nada más que en vez de caer en la trampa Robbie, cae Jade, lo cual es más divertido aún… _El estafador cae en su propia estafa… _Bueno, más o menos es algo así. Jade caerá en su propia broma…

Hablando de mi mamá, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Robbie y Beck corrían hacia el tacho de basura, porque estaba muy ocupada amenazando al empleado de limpieza con un florero mientras otros empleados intentaban "_calmar las aguas_"… Sí, Tori me contagia con eso de decir frases similares a la situación, bueno, en fin, no importa. Varios empleados los separaron y siguieron con su trabajo aunque Jade está un poco enojada. _No creo que lo mejor sea hacerle una broma ahora… _Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Observé todo desde las escaleras, Jade se encargaría de llevar el basurero hacia la mitad del jardín, veremos como continua desde un lugar mejor…

**POV JADE.**

¡Ese maldito empleado que hizo retrasar el plan! Aunque por lo visto Beck y Shelby no encontraron nada… Eso no me concierne, mi parte era llevar el basurero a la mitad del patio y luego nos encontraríamos ahí.

Caminé por la sala y llegué al tacho, parece normal… Bueno, solo es un basurero. Lo agarré de la manija y lo moví un poco. _Vaya sí que pesa mucho. _Lo moví un poco más y al parecer un empleado me estaba viendo porque se acercó.

-¿Quiere que la ayude?- Dijo el muchacho, lo miré.

-Lo que haga no es de tú incumbencia, sigue trabajando.- Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, mejor, no necesito empleados que estorben, ya tuve demasiado con el otro tonto que me chocó hace rato.

_Vamos West, tú puedes…_

Llevé el basurero con toda la fuerza posible hasta afuera.

-¿Jade qué haces con eso?- Preguntaron las chicas cuando pasaba por la mesa donde estaban sentadas.

-Solo lo llevo a un lugar mejor.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

-No.- Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura?- Trina preguntó, paré y la miré.

-Métete en tus asuntos loca.- Le dije y seguí empujando. Después de varios minutos más por suerte había llegado sana y salva a la mitad del jardín.

-¡Jade!- Sentí que me gritaron a lo lejos y giré mi cabeza lentamente, era Andre que agitaba sus brazos y corría rápidamente hacia mi.- ¡Cuidado!- Señaló el basurero aunque aún estaba muy lejos.

-¿Qu…?- Trate de decir girándome de nuevo al objeto que tenía delante de mí.

De pronto la tapa se abre dando a conocer a una persona que tenía puesta una máscara, me empujó, caía al suelo con un sonido sordo sin saber muy bien lo que me estaba sucediendo, todo parecía en cámara lenta, cuando traté de pararme para ver mejor la cara se me llenó un hilo de color rosado medio pegajoso y no tenía ningún campo de visión, escuche un poco, pasos corriendo rápidamente, risas y sonidos de "clic, clic"... Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta… _Eh caído en mi propia broma…_

_**¿A quién matará Jade…?**_

**Bien, hemos terminado por aquí, que giro de la trama… Nunca pensé que saldría así, supongo que esto pasa cuando uno escribe sin tener una idea en particular. Espero que haya sido de su gusto. Mientras escribía estaba escuchando 'Make me wanna die' así que tal vez por eso la última parte sea como la escribí... **

**Cambiemos de trama **Me siento como si fuera Selene diciendo eso :D** Las contestaciones a sus queridísimos y muy bienvenidos reviews :**

**Shin maverick Hell Angelo: **El Virus Maverick es todo tuyo, no pienso conquistar la Tierra… Solo quiero ayudar en el proceso ;D

Sobre Selene, sí la mencionamos de la nada… Habría que encontrar una causa, pero siempre la metemos en nuestras conversaciones.

Inti, tendría que estar bajo el mando de él, bueno supongo que tal vez nos llevemos bien, no lo sé… Jajajaja xD ¿Selene en Disneylandia? … En ese momento donde ella este en ese lugar ¿Puedo hacerme un pequeño viaje? Tal vez le pueda comprar las orejas negras y sacarle una foto con los personajes de Disney. ¡Sería tan grandioso!

¿Inti se quiere deshacer de ti sin dejar rastros y me mandará a mí para que lo haga? Lo siento, pero dile a tu hermano que yo no eliminare a mi superior Shin Maverick (Hell Angelo)

Creo que la historia que inventaste en la que estamos Selene, Inti, tú, Jade, Tori y tal vez Shelby y los demás, quiero saber más, apuesto a que a Selene le gustará también… O eso espero. ¡Por favor escribe otro capítulo si es que dejas review! ¡Y de seguro ella también quiere conocer tú rostro!

Pienso que tú tenías una pequeña idea de lo que podía llegar a suceder en este capítulo…

Ah, y me perdí por completo… ¿Tienes 16 o la edad de Selene? Nos vemos, ojala ya tengas internet.

**Mica: **Mi hermana te agradece por contestar a su pregunta :D Me alegro mucho de que te gustó el capítulo anterior y gracias por dejar un review.

**Vaniap0211: **Amiga de otro lugar, ¿Cómo andas? Y la verdad es que yo también dudo la edad que tienen y eso que yo escribí la historia, bueno, no importa… La verdad es que ocurrió lo mismo con Microsoft aunque estoy dudando si en realidad lo que anda mal es la mi computadora, por eso ahora estoy con otra… Nos leemos :D

**Madameduvergiere: **¿Tienes 23 años? Wow, no pensé que había gente tan grande en el fandom, aunque tienes razón soy peque, tal vez sea la más pequeña que escribe jori porque solo tengo 13 años… Faltan 16 días para mi cumpleaños ¡Ya quiero tener 14!

**SeddiePLLAlex4everBade: **Que bueno que te encuentres de viaje, la verdad es que me gustaría estar de viaje, pero la escuela… Bien, yo ni siquiera tuve viaje de finalización de primaria en 7mo… Eso no tiene nada que ver, mmm… Ojala puedas leer la actualización, que bueno que te gusto el anterior cap. Nos leemos :D

**Los leeré a todos, si es que deciden comentar, en la siguiente actualización.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tenía este capítulo desde ayer, pero FanFiction comenzó a andar mal y no pude actualizar, a parte era muy tarde y hoy tuve que levantarme a las 6 de la mañana, odio despertarme temprano, pero la escuela me obliga... ¿Lo bueno? Es que no tengo clases a la tarde por ir hoy temprano :D**

**Ahora sí comencemos como siempre, por el principio:**

**Hey, hey, hey, there ¿****Cómo andan? **

**Bien, ¡Tengo nuevos anuncios! ¡LassTime tiene anuncios nuevos, nuevos, nuevos! **

**Primero, ¿Adivinen qué tenemos? … ¡Nueva lectora! ****Kira 511 Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Segundo: Dije que mi próxima historia seria sobre Catrina y Jori, todo junto en una, por falta de tiempo y para acelerar un poco más las cosas****,**** ya que tengo proyectos que están mucho más acelerados que esa historia, solamente será un One-Shot Catrina y Jori… No habrá tanto Catrina, nunca eh escrito sobre esa pareja y a falta de práctica no puedo crear una gran, gran, gran idea la cual les agrade, bueno… Jori habrá por supuesto y creo que si todo sale tal como lo tengo planeado el One-Shot se subirá a FF el día de Halloween****…**** Lo siento por las personas que esperaban la historia Catrina, pero tranquilas, tengo mucho tiempo de vida aún para subir esa tipo de historia :D No se desesperen, la subiré algún día.**

**Tercero: Estoy encaminándome en nuevos proyectos, es que amo tener ideas nuevas :D, y de estos proyectos ha salido una historia… En la que ya me dieron el visto bueno… Solo tengo el capítulo 1 y creo que debo empezar a escribir como los demás, ustedes saben escribir un capítulo por vez yo tengo este fic escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y por ese motivo actualizaba tan seguido, así que decidí probar esta nueva forma a ver si puedo.**

**PD: Amo dar anuncios nuevos :D**

**Hasta ahí hemos llegado, ah, me estaba olvidando de decirles… (O escribirles) Que a mi siguiente historia la subiré dentro de unos días más cuando termine de editarla, ¿Saben que mí Microsoft es un asco? ¿No se los dije? ¡Pues lo es! D:**

_**Capítulo 19: Transcurre la mañana del Viernes.**_

_**POV JADE.**_

_-¡Jade!- Sentí que me gritaron a lo lejos y giré mi cabeza lentamente, era Andre que agitaba s__us brazos y corría rápidamente hacia mi.- ¡Cuidado!- Señaló el basurero aunque aún estaba muy lejos._

_-¿Qu…?- Trate de decir girándome de nuevo al objeto que tenía delante de mí._

_De pronto la tapa se abre dando a conocer a una persona que tenía puesta una máscara, me empujó, caí al suelo con un sonido sordo sin saber muy bien lo que me estaba sucediendo, todo parecía en cámara lenta, cuando traté de pararme para ver mejor la cara se me llenó un hilo de color rosado medio pegajoso y no tenía ningún campo de visión, escuche un poco, pasos corriendo rápidamente, risas y sonidos de "clic, clic"... Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta… Eh caído en mi propia broma…_

**POV NADIE.**

Jade se quitó la cosa rosada que le cubría los ojos y despacio comenzó a levantarse, se veía muy enojada. Tori, Cat, Trina y Andre tenían expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros... _Excepto ellos_. Miró a Beck, Robbie y Shelby que estaban riéndose por lo que acababan de provocar.

-Paren...- Susurró Tori advirtiéndoles a Beck, Robbie y Shelby que sus risas se acabaran o Jade se molestaría aún más.

-Eso fue tan épico.- Dijo Shelby señalando a su madre.

-¿Con qué fue épico?- Repitió enojada en forma de pregunta Jade.

-Sí.- Asintieron los tres mientras se mostraban entre sí las fotos que habían tomado de Jade.

Jade avanzó a los tres rápidamente y Tori se le puso en frente.

-No avances un paso más de ahí, Jade.- Le dijo la media latina.

-Tori, ellos se burlaron de mí.- Jade se quejó.

-Pero no por eso los lastimarás.

-No lastimaré a Shelby.

-Pero si a Beck y Robbie.

-Se suponía que la broma iba a ser para él.- Jade señaló al muchacho de gafas.

-Y la broma salió mal, ¿Por qué...?- Tori les preguntó a los otros tres quienes seguían burlándose más bajo.

-Salió mal porque...- Shelby se aclaró la garganta.- Robbie no estaba en el baño cuando Andre fue a trabar la puerta, se tardó demasiado en hacer su parte, mientras salía me encontré con Beck y luego nos encontramos con Robbie, tuvimos que contarle el plan y... Se hicieron pequeños cambios.- Terminó de contar la pequeña.

-Bueno, lo que hicieron está mal, hoy estamos de fiesta y ustedes provocan algo como esto- Tori les habló a los tres seriamente mientras que Jade que estaba detrás de su esposa imitaba todos los gestos pero mucho más exagerados.- No pueden ir por la vida haciéndole bromas a las personas, ¿No es así Jade?- Miró hacia atrás.

-No, claro que no.- Dijo negando y dejó de articular cualquier tipo de gesto.

-Ven, por lo menos hay alguien que aprendió de todo esto.- Beck, Shelby y Robbie miraban de mala forma a Jade.- Oh, cariño.- Tori se volteó a su esposa.- Vamos adentro y te limpiaré la cara.

-Bien, Tori.- Jade agarró la mano de su esposa mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada y salida del jardín. Unos metros más alejados Jade volteó levemente la cabeza y les sacó la lengua a los demás, quienes estaban enojados porque Tori había salido a defender a Jade en medio de la discusión. Bueno, los únicos enojados eran Shelby, Beck y Robbie.

Una vez que Jade y Tori estaban adentro de la casa la media latina se paró y miró a Jade.

-Oh.- Tori con su mano limpió un poco del hilo rosado.

-No me trates como a un niño pequeño Vega.- Se quejó Jade limpiándose ella misma el rostro.

-¿Por qué estaban causando tanto alboroto?

-Ya te lo contó Shelby, la broma salió mal.

-Sí, ¿Entonces de quién fue la idea de implementar el Plan B?

-¡De Shelby! ¡Estábamos en un equipo y ella se vendió a Robbie!- Gritó con molestia.

-Bueno, pero… Mmm… ¿No estás orgullosa porque Shelby pudo hacer una broma…?

-¿Orgullosa?- Se burló Jade.- ¡Estaría orgullosa si le hubiese hecho una broma a Robbie!

-Ah…- Tori suspiró.- De todos modos hoy es un día importante y como dije allá afuera, en media hora llegan los encargados de la fiesta.

-Bien, bien… Solo volveré allá.

-Espera.- Tori agarró rápido una toalla y le limpió la cara a Jade.- Listo, mucho mejor, mi Jadey está más linda.- Le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Basta de todo esto, Tori.- La castaña no dijo nada y acompañó a Jade afuera.

-Recuerda que ello lo único que tienen son fotos de lo que sucedió, les diré que las…- Dijo Tori mientras salían al exterior, donde todos estaban sentados muy cómodos alrededor de una mesa.

-¡Corran por sus vidas!- Interrumpió Jade a su esposa mientras corría aventurándose más en el extenso jardín, Shelby, Beck y Robbie reaccionaron a levantarse de sus asientos repentinamente y ver de dónde provenía el grito, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Jade venía hacia ellos tiraron sus sillas en el proceso de salir más rápido para escapar de la pelinegra.

-Jade, ¡Recapacita!- Gritó Tori que venía detrás de Jade tratando de alcanzarla. Un poco antes de llegar a la mesa la media latina pudo tomar a su esposa del brazo y abstenerla de cualquier asesinato que pueda causar.- Jade, ¿Cuántas bromas les has hecho a ellos? ¿No pueden por una simple vez salirse con la suya?

-Tori…- Dijo Jade con voz derrotada después de pensarlo por unos cuantos segundos.- Solo…

-Nada, déjalo… Vamos, disfrutemos un poco en paz hasta que comencemos a organizar todo.- Tori tomó de la mano a Jade y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la mesa en la que ahora estaban todos juntos sentados otra vez, al parecer cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de que Jade no los perseguía más volvieron a sus asientos. Algo cabizbaja llegó Jade y se sentó en su lugar sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¡¿Y bien no nos matarás?!- El silencio fue cortado por el grito de Robbie, quien se levantó y golpeó los puños en la mesa.

-No, Robbie, no lo hará.- Tori habló por Jade.- ¿No es así Jade?- Buscó la mirada de su esposa para que confirme la pregunta. Jade miró hacia un punto indefinido como negándose a contestar hasta que la media latina le pegó con su codo en las costillas.

-No, no les iba a hacer daño.- Dijo apresuradamente lo que sabía que Tori quería escuchar.

-Mmm…- Dijo Shelby, que ahora estaba al lado de su madre.- Lo sentimos por jugarte esa broma.- Soltó al final.

Jade pensó un poco más… Y luego sonrió sorprendiendo a todos con su gesto.

-Tranquilos… Supongo que una vez se tenían que salir con la suya.- Los miró mientras alzaba a Shelby en su regazo y aunque todos se confundieron por su comentario sonrieron de todas formas.

_**Pfff, por suerte estaba Tori para calmar las aguas… Sino… Quién sabe lo que podría haber sucedido**__**…**_

**Bien, final… Hasta aquí llegamos…No tengo ni la menor idea de cuándo actualizaré nuevamente, pero lo suguiente está escrito, solo tengo que encontrar un tiempo para subirlo.**

**Termino sin ningún problema y eso es algo raro en mi fic… También discúlpenme por repetir tantas veces el nombre de Jade y Tori o el de los demás, me cuesta mucho el "POV NADIE"… Por eso la mayoría de las veces narra alguno de los personajes.**

**Daré una pista de mi próxima historia: Y solo diré "Alas". Nada más, si comienzo a hablar hasta les contaré el final xD**

**Angelo: **Primero que nada, el anime de Strawberry Panic! Tiene como unos pocos capítulos más que 13, aún no los eh terminado a todos ya que no tengo tanto tiempo para mirarlos.

¿Hola, cómo andas? Gracias por dejarme la actualización de "Las crónicas de Angelo" Espero que aún tengas la computadora o tiempo de leer el capítulo y me dejes otro review de cómo sigue la historia, ¿Le has avisado a Selene que es el personaje de una historia?. Kira, la lectora nueva, me dejó en su review sobre que tú le dijiste que lea mi historia, gracias :D

**Vaniap0211: **Hi! ¿Cómo andas? Bien… En este cap, las cosas no resultaron como pensé que resultarían, después de todo yo digo que la historia tiene que ser de tal forma pero nunca termina como en realidad pensé… Resultó ser todo más… ¿Alegre y normal, no? Pienso que no fue tan divertido pero, ¿Quién sabe cuándo pueda tener tiempo libre para actualizar? Así que lo dejé ahí. Nos leemos :D ¿Cómo anda el perro de tu vecino? Hemos dejado de hablr de él en varios capítulos y ya lo extraño xD

**Madameduvergiere: **Wow, ¡Amo los dobles festejos! Es todo pero… ¿Por dos? Bien, lo siento, lo siento… Nunca eh tenido un festejo doble D:… ¡Qué coincidencia! Eso de enterarte de tú bebe el mismo día que cumplías años, ¿Alguna de tus hijas tiene mi edad (casi 14)? ¿O son mucho más grandes? Nos leemos :D

**Mica: **Sí, la hermosa Jade cayó en su propia broma. Y después de todo no mató a nadie. Nos leemos :D

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: **¡Amiga! ¿Cómo andas? Bonjour, ¿Los universitarios aún no comienzan las clases? Supongo que todavía tendrás tiempo para divertirte, aprovecha el tiempo al máximo mientras lo tengas, no hay venganza por parte de Jade, pensé que se me ocurriría algo ingenioso para que les haga pero… Nada salió, es que ahora estoy muy metida en una historia que está en proceso y como que eh dejado un poco de lado esta, porque se está terminando quiero tener una lista porque la historia que viene tiene un aire muy diferente a esta y quiero probar… Pero como siempre, tendrá pequeñísimas oraciones de humor, ya que es demasiado difícil que yo escriba algo triste o que no tenga un poco de risas… Y tranquila, trataré de que el final sea muy bueno o bueno, creo que repetí como más de mil veces que no era buena para los finales y por eso ninguna de mis historias tiene un final coherente, un día tenía una historia tan buena y el final también, por un impulso de querer seguir escribiendo borré todo el final y cada vez que recuerdo ese día me odio por ser tan estúpida… Bueno, ya me estaba desviando del tema como siempre… Esto quedo demasiado largo, lo siento, nos leemos :D

**Kira 511: **¡Nueva lectora! Nueva, nueva, nueva, ¡B-i-e-n-v-e-n-i-d-a! ¿Te has leído todo la historia de un tirón? ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Angelo tiene que ver con el que te pasaste por aquí? Mmm… Ese chico siempre logra estar metido en todo de alguna forma u otra. Y sí, conozco "Más allá de la Muerte" (Angelo me avisa cada actualización que hace y me dice: "Comenta lo que quieras yo solo quiero leer tu nombre en un review") Pueda ser que si sigues comentando me hables más sobre la historia confusa de como llegaste a leer mi fic, me gustaría saberla. ¿Ibas a escribir más? Adoro los reviews largos, esos en los que los lectores se van hasta por los codos escribiendo… Bueno, pero no siempre es posible. ¿Tu madre dice que esto es una pérdida de tiempo? Es una gran coincidencia, porque mi madre dice exactamente lo mismo, tal vez se llevarían bien hablando de como planean arruinar nuestra vida de "escritoras en una página web", pero bue… Son madres, la mía se queja mucho porque siempre tengo el celular en la mano… Es que cada vez que estoy con el celular estoy escribiendo Jori o alguna historia se me viene a la mente. Tú sabes, la vida de un escritor es dura y te lleva bastante tiempo… Creo que yo tampoco tengo más que decir, se está haciendo demasiado largo y pienso que te cansaré con todas las palabras… Nos leemos :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, hey, hey, there ¿Cómo andan? Tanto tiempo, eh… Antes estaba acostumbrada a escribir esto y ahora… Bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado :D Perdón, por hacerlos esperar mucho. También muchos de los proyectos que tenía fueron directo a la basura y algunos quedaron atascados ahí, si fueran libros ya estarían con esa fina capa de tierra y sus páginas amarillas…**

**Esta vez no tengo anuncios tan felices que dar.**

**Primero: La historia Jori y Catrina… Sinceramente tenía gran parte escrita hasta que luego me enteré de que alguien más subiría un fic ese día y prefiero cederle el lugar a esa persona. Por si no lo recuerdan, que yo apuesto que no lo recuerdan, era el fic de Halloween sobre esas dos parejas, habría algo Catrina y también habría Jori, pero no lo subiré.**

**Segundo: Paso mis ratos libres escribiendo mi nueva historia, de la cual les había dado la pista hace mucho tiempo ya y va bastante bien, no lo sé, pero a mi me encanta hacer spoiler de mis historias... Pero no diré nada...**

**Tercero: Tal vez se olvidaron de mí y de todo lo que ocurría en la historia… Y lo siento D': tendría que haber actualizado antes.**

_**Victorious no me pertenece si me perteneciera tendría muchos Legos :D**_

_**Capítulo 20: Transcurre el Viernes. Y último día. Este es el final.**_

_**POV NADIE.**_

_-¡Corran por sus vidas!- Interrumpió Jade a su esposa mientras corría aventurándose más en el extenso jardín, Shelby, Beck y Robbie reaccionaron a levantarse de sus asientos repentinamente y ver de dónde provenía el grito, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Jade venía hacia ellos tiraron sus sillas en el proceso de salir más rápido para escapar de la pelinegra._

_-Jade, ¡Recapacita!- Gritó Tori que venía detrás de Jade tratando de alcanzarla. Un poco antes de llegar a la mesa la media latina pudo tomar a su esposa del brazo y abstenerla de cualquier asesinato que pueda causar.- Jade, ¿Cuántas bromas les has hecho a ellos? ¿No pueden por una simple vez salirse con la suya?_

_-Tori…- Dijo Jade con voz derrotada después de pensarlo por unos cuantos segundos.- Solo…_

_-Nada, déjalo… Vamos, disfrutemos un poco en paz hasta que comencemos a organizar todo.- Tori tomó de la mano a Jade y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la mesa en la que ahora estaban todos juntos sentados otra vez, al parecer cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de que Jade no los perseguía más volvieron a sus asientos. Algo cabizbaja llegó Jade y se sentó en su lugar sin hacer mucho ruido._

_-¡¿Y bien no nos matarás?!- El silencio fue cortado por el grito de Robbie, quien se levantó y golpeó los puños en la mesa._

_-No, Robbie, no lo hará.- Tori habló por Jade.- ¿No es así Jade?- Buscó la mirada de su esposa para que confirme la pregunta. Jade miró hacia un punto indefinido como negándose a contestar hasta que la media latina le pegó con su codo en las costillas._

_-No, no les iba a hacer daño.- Dijo apresuradamente lo que sabía que Tori quería escuchar._

_-Mmm…- Dijo Shelby, que ahora estaba al lado de su madre.- Lo sentimos por jugarte esa broma.- Soltó al final._

_Jade pensó un poco más… Y luego sonrió sorprendiendo a todos con su gesto._

_-Tranquilos… Supongo que una vez se tenían que salir con la suya.- Los miró mientras alzaba a Shelby en su regazo y aunque todos se confundieron por su comentario sonrieron de todas formas._

**POV JADE.**

Nos quedamos unos minutos charlando hasta que tocaron la puerta y me di cuenta de que eran las 8:45, la hora en la que los de decoraciones infantiles traerían todo. Nuestra charla terminó y todo fuimos afuera donde vimos los tres camiones grandes estacionados afuera.

-Necesitamos que firme esto y comenzaremos a bajar todo y prepararlo.- Dijo un muchacho joven, Tori y Beck se acercaron mientras firmaba.

-Ellos los ayudaran un poco.- Dije indicando a mi esposa y a mi amigo.

-Muy bien.- Dejé a Shelby en cuidado de Shapiro y Valentine, minutos mas tarde llego una camioneta con cosas para la música, Andre se encargó de ayudar en esa parte. Los niños no llegarían sino hasta la de la tarde y nosotros teníamos tiempo.

Supervise todo lo que pude. Nuestra casa es muy grande por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que ordenar, un sector de paintball a Shelby ya que le encanta eso, un pelotero inmenso, trampolines, aro de baloncesto, mesas largas con comida, _dulces_ y refrescos, luces, música.

Cuando estaba todo casi terminado eran las 1:15, solo faltaba que nosotros nos preparemos los chicos se fueron a sus casas porque tenían que buscar sus regalos y cambiarse de ropa, nosotras cuando nos terminamos de vestir ya eran las 2, al poco tiempo los niños y sus padres comenzaron a llegar, dejaban los regalos en un mesa solo para los regalos y se iban a divertir... Yo creo que toda la escuela de Shelby esta aquí, _con tal de que traigan regalo no importa..._

Minutos pasaron y Andre, Cat, Beck, Robbie y Trina llegaron con bolsas enormes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños sobrina!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo dándoles abrazos enormes.

-¡Gracias tíos!- Shelby los abrazó.

-Ahora sera la entrega de regalos.- Anunció Beck.- Primero la tía Cat.- Por cierto Cat estaba vestida como una _jirafa violeta._

-Primero, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shelby! Mi regalo es una maquina de bibble.- Rompió la caja y teníamos presente una máquina de bibble ante nuestros ojos... Es algo raro, porque a Shelby no le gusta el bibble.

-Muchas gracias, tía, pero si quieres es toda tuya.- Dijo Shelby. Cat la miró con los ojos brillosos y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Oh! ¡La mejor sobrina de todos los tiempos!

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno.- Dijo Andre.- Y mi regalo es una guitarra de las mejores actualmente en el mercado.- Explicó dándole a Shelby la caja que adentro tenía a la guitarra.

-Muchas gracias, tío.- Shelby lo abrazó.

-Yo, yo, yo, es mi turno.- Robbie saltó con la caja de un lado para el otro.- Mi regalo es el MegaPad que era mio cuando iba a HA, Jade un día lo tiró por la ventana del panquesito pero yo logré repararlo.- _¡Pensé que lo había roto por completo!_

-Gracias, tío Rob.

-¡Mi turno!- Beck dijo feliz.- Pasaba por una tienda y yo me di cuenta de que...

-¡No queremos la historia Beckett!- Dije frustrada.

-Bien, bien... ¡Arma de PaintBall con equipamiento incluido!

-Wow, es genial, todos los regalos fueron geniales tíos, muchas gracias.- De nuevo abrazo a todos.

Escuchamos a alguien que tosió falsamente, miramos y Trina estaba ahí parada con esa pose de modelo ridícula.

-Yo también tengo un regalo.- Dijo sacando algo.- La camiseta con mi cara y la muñeca mía también. El mejor regalo ahora es Kittie Cariñitos, la muñeca de Tori cuando era joven.- Dijo mostrando a todos esa muñeca vieja.

-¿Sigue viva aún?- Pregunté. _Pero nadie me prestó atención._

-No puedo creer que todavía tengas mi muñeca.

-La conservé viva cuando te fuiste de casa, la habías dejado escondida en una caja en tu armario, cuando revisé estaba esto y otras cosas más, menos importantes para mi. Creo que es hora de que le pases la muñeca a tu hija, Tori.

-Tienes razón, Trina... Esa muñeca es muy especial para mi y ahora es tiempo de que Shelby juegue con ella.- Dijo Tori sonriente.

-¡Ahora adiós! ¡Tengo que ir a acomodar mi puesto!

-¿Qué puesto?- Dije alarmada.

-Mi puesto de camisetas, muñecas, gorras, posters, fotos firmadas, piyamas, pinturas de uñas y demás para que compren los chicos.

-¡No puedes venderles cosas!

-Apuesto a que las compraran y sino se las regalaré.- Y simplemente se fue después de decir eso.

-Bueno, tenemos que hacer cosas.- Dijeron Robbie y Cat.- Hay niños a los cuales cuidar.

¿Que puedo decir? Tenían razón, hay muchos chicos salvajes jugando, todos están divirtiéndose y por mi esta bien, es una fiesta de cumpleaños y es lo que se debe hacer, divertirse.

Shelby se cambió con el traje que Beck le regaló y andaba golpeando a todos con esas balas de pintura, obviamente a mi no me hizo nada.

Tori andaba por toda la fiesta con dos bonetes grandes en la cabeza, ¿De dónde incluso los saco?, Shelby le tiró una bala de pintura en uno de los bonete y Vega no la reto ni nada, solo se calmo un poco cuando Shel le dijo _"¡No era para ti me confundí de persona!" _¿Qué se confundió de persona? ¡JA! Tori era la única que andaba con los dos bonetes, nadie se puede confundir. _Pequeño demonio vestido de ángel..._

Robbie que estaba vigilando el aro de basketball, le quitaba las pelotas a los chicos y embocaba el balón búrlandose de los pequeños... No le voy a decir nada, a mi también me divierte.

Cat vestida de jirafa trataba de controlar a los pequeños... Hacía lo que podía, los niños son pequeños monstruos andantes y tampoco se puede hacer mucho vestida de jirafa púrpura.

Note que faltaba el pastel así que le envié un mensaje a Beck para que lo traiga y noté que caminaba por el borde de la piscina con el pastel, como es de imaginarse el tonto se cayó con torta y todo a la piscina, _por suerte como toda persona precavida que soy_, tenia un pastel de repuesto que ocupaba casi todo el refrigerador, es una forma de decir en realidad no ocupaba todo el refrigerador. Lo pusimos con cuidado en la mesa principal y todos los chicos se acercaron... _¡¿Cotaremos el pastel ahora?!_

-Feliz cumpleaños...- Se escuchó en coro mientras la gente caminaba hasta Beck y yo que estábamos en el medio de la mesa terminando de acomodar el pastel, luego de entre la multitud apareció Tori con Shelby de la mano y Robbie que llegaba corriendo, con un cuchillo bastante grande, para no perderles el paso. Andre y Cat aparecieron unos segundos después con sonrisas. _Al parecer si vamos a cortar el pastel ahora..._

Y así sucedió, cortamos el pastel con Beck, mientras todos se acercaban a tomar un poco.

Luego de eso todos se dispersaron de nuevo volviendo a cuidar a sus hijos o simplemente viéndolos jugar. Y yo estaba algo aburrida así que fui adentro y busqué un marcador negro indeleble, a todo aquel que veía con una camiseta o algo que tenga la cara de Trina y le dibujaba un bigote, dientes negros y gafas, _¡Quedaban tan bien que incluso eran mejores que las originales!_

-¡Jade deja de hacer eso!- Pero c_laro, Tori tenía que enterarse de lo que hacía._

-Es divertido.

-No lo hagas.- Se acerco a mi.

-¿Por favor? ¡Quedan mejor!

-No y no.

-Nena, es divertido.

-No...

-Bueno, no lo haré más...

Tori me regañó varias veces más, era imposible no dibujar, escribir algo en esas camisetas o autografiar a los niños en la frente, _¿Quién no quiere un autógrafo mio? ¡Y sobre todo es gratis!_

[...]

Eran pasadas las 6 y todos los chicos se estaban retirando, cuando ya no había nadie tenía ganas de tirarme a la piscina, obviamente fue limpiada al segundo de que Beck se cayó con el pastel, fui a cambiarme y tengo una cama inflable para el agua, yo estaba cansada y sería una buena forma de relajarme, el agua esta tibia y comencé a bajar lentamente por los escalones de la piscina hasta poder acomodarme en la cama inflable, poco tiempo después Shelby y Tori me acompañaban en la piscina al lado mio, la cama inflable es de dos plazas.

-Tori, Jade.- Shelby habló, me quité las gafas de sol y la miré, al igual que mi esposa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntamos.

-Esta fue la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, muchas gracias.- Dijo abrazándonos.

-Creo que alguien es una niña muy feliz ahora.- Le digo con burla.

-La niña mas feliz.

Unos minutos de silencio cómodo pasaron y Shelby hablo de nuevo.

-Para mi próximo cumpleaños quiero...

-¡Falta un año aunque sea déjanos descansar!- La interrumpí.

-Bien, bien... Pero de todas todas formas vallan tomando nota durante el año de todo lo que quiero.

-Yo solo escribo lo necesario, Tori tu anota todo.

-Shelby no puedes decirnos que anotemos las cosas que quieres.

-Me iré de la casa y viviré con la tía Trina...

-¡Anotaré todo!- Contestó rápido Tori, _como si Shelby se iría a vivir con Trina, ja._

No puedo quejarme, todo salió como estaba planeado, los chicos se divirtieron, Shelby obtuvo muchos regalos, Trina vendió algunas cosas, _no sé cómo lo hizo_, Cat se volvió a vestir como una jirafa grande púrpura, Robbie ganó en algo aunque hacía trampa, Tori usó bonetes, Beck casi arruina la fiesta cayéndose con la piscina con el pastel, Andre puso música muy buena... Todos comieron mucha comida.

Hoy fue un gran día, ah, casi me olvidaba acá está Aura con nosotros en los pies de Shelby, esa perra es tan tranquila supongo que tendré que enseñarle a ser una West- Vega, tal vez pueda agarrar los tenis de Tori y morderlos... Mi esposa se enojaría mucho, pero sería divertido... ¿Y qué mejor que terminar un largo día en la piscina con una familia feliz?

_**Si no les gustó el final tienen todo el derecho a insultarme. **_

_**Bien, se ah terminado... Lo siento si no les gustó pero ya se estaba alargando mucho y descuiden dentro de unos días yo pasaré por aquí de nuevo a subir mi nueva historia. Este nuevo fic tiene una narración mucho más detallada y mejor que ésta, si alguna vez llegaran a leer como escribía antes se asustarían y saldrían corriendo, para tener una idea imagínense esto pero mucho peor... Sinceramente trato de no tener errores en la ortografía pero siempre sucede, debe haber una forma de evitar eso pero tendría que leer más de 4 veces lo mismo y aburre. **_

_**Y para el final... Este agradecimiento es para todos en general.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, dejar sus reviews siempre y ocupar su tiempo en escribirme algo sobre la historia, les agradezco de corazón. ¿Conté que antes de escribir la historia era muy seria y ni siquiera reía? Ahora soy como un conejo feliz y molesto que salta para todos lados sin importarle nada... Más o menos así...**_

_**Lo sé está muy larga la despedida, ya me voy, ya me voy... Pero volveré. Yo sé que secretamente ustedes quieren que vuelva, ok no D': Nos leemos en un par de días.**_


End file.
